Promises
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: Sometimes actions speak louder than words. (Gruvia, some Nalu and Gajevy sprinkled in) *UPDATE* Jerza has been tossed in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Autumn Harvest Festival**

* * *

The air was cold and crisp, sending a pleasant chill down her spine as she walked through the crowded town of Magnolia.

It was time for the Autumn Harvest Festival, which brought about many tourists to their home.

The festival lasts for a week and is enjoyed by many.

Magnolia, and their local mage guild, Fairy Tail, are well known for their lively festivals and parties.

Juvia Lockser, the resident water mage of Fairy Tail, is walking as fast as she can without spilling the contents of her grocery bags.

She had gone into town per Erza's request to acquire many ingredients.

The girls of Fairy Hills had decided to put together a large feast for the All Hallow's Eve party the guild was throwing.

The party was entirely Levy's idea.

She had found an old book in the library on the holiday and apparently it corresponds with the Autumn Harvest Festival, so she took the idea up with master Makarov.

He agreed, of course. Any excuse to party. Fairy Tail certainly is a rowdy guild.

* * *

Juvia had finally made it through the maze of people and had turned onto the dirt road that lead to Fairy Hills.

She let out a sigh of relief. Walking around with the heavy grocery bags and being bumped into constantly wasn't exactly her idea of a good time.

She strolled along in silence, watching her puffs of breath mingle with the air as she shuffled and adjusted the grocery bags uncomfortably.

In the distance she saw a man with dark hair coming from Fairy Hills. He appeared to be wearing jeans, dark boots, and a black tee.

He must have lost his jacket somewhere. No doubt about it. She would know Gray Fullbuster anywhere.

She almost ran to him, but quickly remembered that she was carrying precious cargo.

If she dropped the items, Erza would surely exact revenge. Her spine stiffened at the thought.

She continued walking towards Fairy Hills, calling his name and smiling as she passed. "Good morning, Gray Sama!" If she could wave, she would have.

Gray looked up from the ground and smiled at her briefly. "Juvia."

He saw her shuffling the bags as she passed him and knew that she could not afford to drop them.

He was well aware of Erza's order. He was on his way back to from receiving an order from her.

"Oi, Juvia!" He called to her as he turned around to catch up to her.

"Yes, Gray Sama?" She looked over her shoulder, giving him her full attention.

"Do you need some help? I don't think Erza would be too happy if you dropped this stuff."

Juvia blushed and nodded. He took one of the bags from her and resumed walking beside her to Fairy Hills.

"So, what all did she make you get?" Gray asked while peeking into the bag he was holding.

"Erza San sent Juvia to get baking supplies and ingredients. What was Gray Sama doing at Fairy Hills?" She looked at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Erza sent Cana to drag me to the dorms. Apparently Erza wants me to create some sort of "chill station" for the drinks." He shrugged.

Juvia smiled. "That is a perfect task for Gray Sama. After all, cold is what he does best." Gray nodded. "That's right."

As they approached the entrance, Erza flung open the doors.

Taking notice of the couple in front of her, she snatched Juvia and pulled her inside.

Once Juvia was inside, Erza turned to Gray and took the bag from his arms. "Thank you for helping Juvia. Don't forget your task."

She glared at him for good measure before closing the dorm doors in his face.

"Erza San, that was a little rude." Erza turned to face Juvia.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just really want this party to go well. Levy put me in charge of planning and I intend to give it my all." Juvia smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Erza San. Juvia knows you'll do your best!" Together they walked to the dorm kitchen with the bags Juvia had brought.

They set the bags on the counter and Erza quickly emptied their contents, examining each item.

"Good. Everything is here and accounted for." Erza began pulling out mixing bowls and whisks.

"Juvia, could you send Wendy and Carla down, please? I could use their help. Oh, Mira and Lisanna too." Juvia nodded and headed to the upper level.

Once the girls were gathered, Juvia led them down to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Juvia. I don't think I will need you to do anything more for today." Juvia smiled and nodded.

She spun on her heels to leave as quickly as possible but Erza grabbed her shoulder.

She whined internally. She really wanted to go find Gray.

"Juvia, have you found a costume yet?" Juvia turned around and blinked. "Costume?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. We all are going to wear costumes to the party. Have you prepared one yet?"

Erza waited for Juvia to respond. "Juvia will think of something!" She smiled and raced out of the kitchen.

Now she was even more determined to find Gray. Maybe if she figured out his costume, she could coordinate!

Juvia ran out into the cold, Autumn air. She ran as fast as she could to the guild.

That was where he would be. Before entering the guild, she composed herself.

She made sure her breathing was normal and was sure to check her hair and face.

Once she was done making sure that she didn't look a mess, she calmly opened the guild hall doors and stepped into the warm atmosphere of her family.

* * *

The guild was full of men. The only women in there other than herself was Lucy.

All the dorm girls were out busy following Erza's orders. Juvia scanned the guild but found no sign of Gray.

Slumping her shoulders in defeat, she took a seat at the bar. Elfman was covering for Mira apparently.

"You finished your task already? That's manly." Juvia glanced up at the brawny take over mage.

"Juvia is a woman. But, yes. Juvia finished her task." Lucy sat down beside her.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be baking or something?" Juvia sighed.

"Juvia cannot bake. So, Juvia was let go for today." "You bake just fine." Juvia whipped around in her bar stool.

Gray was behind her, looking annoyed. Lucy giggled. "So you liked her buns, huh?"

Lucy nudged Juvia and gave a teasing look to Gray. Juvia's face turned bright red and Gray's nearly matched.

"Why you gotta make it sound like that?!" He groaned. Lucy laughed and then turned to look at Juvia.

"Hey, I wanted to go see about costumes for the party. Wanna come?" Juvia snapped out of her Gray fantasy land and stood to face Lucy.

"Costumes? I'll come too. Oi! Flame brain! We're leaving. Let's go!" Gray put his hands in his pockets and headed to the door.

Natsu came up behind Lucy, Happy not far behind. "Why do I have to go?"

Happy released his wings and plopped onto Natsu's head. "Aye. Sounds really boring."

Lucy snapped her head back to glare at the blue Exceed. "Shut it, cat!" Lucy grabbed Juvia's arm and began pulling her towards the exit.

"Let's go. It'll be fun, I promise!" Juvia nodded and smiled while following after Lucy.

* * *

The four walked along through the streets of Magnolia, headed to the clothing shop nearby.

Lucy was pleading with Natsu to warm her up while Happy teased the two.

Gray and Juvia walked side by side in silence, watching Natsu nearly burn off Lucy's eyebrows.

Juvia giggled. Gray stole a quick glance at her. "So, uh... Do you have an idea of what you plan on dressing as?"

Gray kept looking forward, but was listening closely for her response. "hm... Juvia isn't sure." She gave a small shrug.

"What about Gray Sama?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"I was thinking about going as a vampire. It doesn't require too much effort." Juvia nodded.

"Gray Sama will look cool no matter what he chooses." Gray blushed and turned his head away.

One would think he would be used to her flattery by now, but he wasn't. She still made him as flustered as ever.

* * *

They had finally made it to the store. Lucy pulled open the door and held it as they all walked in.

The bell jingled as the door slammed shut behind them. A thin, wisp of a man came out to greet them.

"Welcome to Jensen's, I am Jensen. How may I help you?" Lucy popped up in front.

"We are looking for costumes. Do you have anything in the way of that?" She looked at the man with hope and determination.

He clapped his hands and beamed. "Yes! Of course! At the back and to the left, my dear!"

Lucy bounced with joy and snatched Juvia's hand, dragging her towards the costumes.

Gray, Natsu and happy followed close behind. Lucy dove right in, determined to find the perfect costume.

Juvia browsed through the racks half interested, keeping an eye on Gray.

Natsu was right with Lucy, shoveling through costumes like mad. Gray lazily swiped through the racks, looking a bit bored.

Happy clung for dear life to Natsu's hair while he thrashed about the piles of costumes.

"Oi, ash for brains! Quit trying to destroy the place!" Gray called from a few racks away.

Natsu emerged from the pile he was rummaging in, Happy dangling from his head looking rather sick. "You wanna fight ice pervert?"

Lucy bopped him on the head with an empty coat hanger. "No fighting!" Natsu grumbled and rubbed his head.

Happy was on the floor trying to crawl away to safety. "He started it." Lucy shot Natsu a glare. "Fine." Natsu continued his search for a costume.

Gray strolled over to the rack that Juvia was slowly thumbing through.

He observed her for a moment and noticed that she really didn't seem interested in anything she touched.

"Juvia." She let out a yelp and slowly turned to look at him. "Yes, Gray Sama?"

He looked at her for a minute and then looked at the rack. "Want some help?"

She looked confused. "With what?" Gray gestured to the rack. "You seem to be having some problems deciding."

Juvia's cheeks pinked. "Oh. Uhm... Sure, if Gray Sama wants to help, Juvia doesn't mind."

Gray nodded and stood next to her, examining the rack. He was standing so close that their shoulders were brushing.

Juvia was trying hard not to melt at the contact.

Gray silently browsed the rows of clothing until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a mermaid costume from the rack. It appeared to be well made and as far as he was concerned, it screamed 'JUVIA'.

The tail was the same blue as her hair and it was made with a beautiful sparkly material. The top was was made to look like pearl white sea shells. Not only did it complement her magic but he also knew it would look better on her than any other costume.

"This one should work." He handed it to her without moving his eyes from the rack.

She took it from him and held it out, checking his handy work and judging his taste.

"Gray Sama wants Juvia to dress as Aquarius San?" She looked a bit miffed.

Gray stopped looking through the rack and looked at the costume he handed her.

"That looks nothing like Aquarius. I mean yeah, she has a tail, but that is the only similarity."

Juvia put a hand on her hip and held out the costume, staring at it. "Lucy San!"

Lucy poked her head between two racks. "Yeah?" Juvia held up the costume, hand still on her hip.

"Does Lucy San think this looks like Aquarius San?" Lucy's heart tugged a bit.

She still hadn't seen Aquarius since the Tartaros incident. Lucy eyed the costume, examining it briefly.

"It may be a mermaid, but it is definitely nothing like Aquarius." Lucy smiled. Gray smirked. "Told you."

Juvia shrugged. She stared at the costume for a little longer before deciding to just get it.

"If Gray Sama likes it, then Juvia will wear it." She began walking to the checkout to make her purchase.

Gray followed soon after. Juvia noticed he was behind her in line. "What did Gray Sama choose?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "...pirate..." He mumbled.

Juvia didn't hear him, so she turned around to face him. "Hm?"

Gray looked away and held up the costume. Upon seeing it she squealed. Gray's face was ruby red at this point.

"Gray Sama!" She whisper yelled. She was clapping her hands together and squirming with delight.

Not only had he picked out her costume but he actually coordinated with what he chose for her.

She didn't know what to think. It wasn't like him at all. Once he regained his composure, he gave her a stern look.

"It's just a costume. Calm down." She nodded and turned around to make her purchase.

If she looked excited on the outside, she was exploding on the inside. This was a big moment for Gray... And for her.

Once they checked out they saw Natsu carrying two costumes while Lucy trailed behind him with an unconscious Happy in her arms.

"We're going to go to 8 Island for lunch. Meet us there?" Gray called to them.

Lucy nodded and waved her hand at them in a 'get out of here' motion.

* * *

The pair entered 8 Island and took a seat in a corner booth.

Juvia sat down first, placing her shopping bag in the seat next to her.

Gray grabbed the bag and sat next to her, placing both bags under the table.

Juvia looked at him in confusion and then looked at the bags.

Instead of saying something, she just accepted it. She looked at the menu and couldn't concentrate.

He could have sat in front of her, but he didn't.

He picked out her costume, but he didn't have to. He matched her costume, but he didn't have to. She didn't even ask.

She thought back to their battle with Alvarez, The Spriggan 12, Zeref and Acnologia.

Before all of that went down, he promised her an answer after the battle. However, he never kept that promise.

She remained patient though. She never brought it up or pressured him.

He will tell her when he is ready. It has been half a year since that happened, but she still remains loyal.

Juvia put down her menu. She always ordered the same thing anyway.

The waitress approached the table, ready to take their order.

Juvia opened her mouth to order but before anything came out, Gray had already ordered for her.

They had come here a few times together before, so he already knew her order.

Noticing the baffled look on her face, he began to worry.

"I'm sorry, did you not want that? I have just never seen you order anything else..." He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"N-no. Gray Sama ordered right." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Gray was about to say something when Natsu hopped over the table and slammed into his seat across the booth.

Happy flew over and sat on the end of the table while Lucy slumped into her seat next to Natsu.

Juvia smiled at Lucy and bounced in place. "So, what is Lucy San going to be?"

Lucy looked over to Natsu and rolled her eyes.

"Natsu thought it would be hilarious for him to go as a demon, because y'know, he is actually a demon...

and he insisted that because we are a team that we coordinate, so..."

She frowned and reached into her bag, pulling out a lovely white angel costume with an annoyed huff.

Gray chuckled. "Oh, Lucy San! That will look beautiful on you!" Juvia gushed.

Lucy shoved it back into the bag. "Yeah, yeah. So, we know Juvia is going to be a mermaid, but what did you pick?"

Lucy looked at Gray, waiting for whatever he had come up with. "None of your business..." He grumbled.

Juvia smiled and Lucy mouthed "Tell me later." Juvia nodded.

After lunch Lucy insisted on going home and taking a relaxing bath. Dealing with Natsu in the store was probably more than exhausting.

Natsu and Happy followed after her. She refused but eventually gave in, demanding that they stay out of the bathroom.

Juvia and Gray were left to walk in silence back to the guild. They were nearly there when Gray stepped in front of Juvia.

He was looking at her with intensity. Juvia became nervous and her snowy skin began to redden.

"Gray Sama?" He grabbed her hand and stared at it for a minute before speaking.

"Juvia, I... uh, wanted to say that I-" He was cut off by a loud explosion noise coming from Fairy Hills.

Immediately they ran to the dorms to see what all the commotion was about.

When they arrived they saw that the kitchen had been blown out and inside the rubble was Erza in her Purgatory Armour and Mira in her Satan Soul.

Upon seeing this, Gray shoved his hands in his pockets and walked backwards the way he came. Juvia however, did not.

"Erza San, Mira San... What is this?" She questioned, gesturing to the crumbling mess that was once the dorm kitchen.

They both turned around and looked at the ground in shame. "Who broke the kitchen?" Juvia demanded.

The She Devil and the Requip Mage quickly pointed to each other in accusation.

"When Juvia broke the kitchen, she didn't blame anyone else." She chided.

Erza rolled her eyes and raised her hand. "I... broke the kitchen."

Mira released her Satan Soul and returned to normal. "See, now was that so hard?" She giggled.

Erza requipped into her normal clothes and shot a glare at Mira. "Be nice." Juvia warned.

"Why are Mira San and Erza San fighting?" She stood between them now and waited to hear what they had to say.

Mira giggled. "Erza tried to take the cakes to her room. So I stopped her." Juvia shook her head.

"Erza San..." She gave her a disappointed look. "I know. I'm sorry." Erza looked away and kicked some rubble.

"Juvia needs to go, but Mira San and Erza San should probably clean this up..." She gave a disgusted look around the now destroyed kitchen.

Both sighed and got to work as Juvia walked back out to the street where Gray was waiting.

"I can't believe you got in the middle of that." He scoffed.

"Erza San and Mira San can be scary, but Juvia can handle herself." Gray nodded, impressed.

Juvia Stood next to Gray and bumped him with her shoulder.

"So, Gray Sama was saying?" She looked up at him, waiting and hoping it was the answer he promised nearly half a year ago.

His eyes widened a bit and his face reddened.

"Oh, uh... I just wanted to say that... y'know, since our costumes match, maybe we should go to the party, uh, together."

It wasn't what Juvia was hoping for, but it was close enough.

She flung her arms around him and squeezed the air out of him.

"Of course Juvia will go with Gray Sama!"

Gray looked like he was about to pass out. "Juvia... Can't... Breathe..."

Juvia released him instantly. "Sorry."

He nodded and leaned over to catch his breath.

* * *

That night in her room, Juvia sat in her bath thinking over the day's events.

As she processed everything that happened, she thought to herself,

' _Gray Sama never really had a way with words. Maybe he is keeping his promise, not with words, but with actions..._ '

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** I intend for this to become a multi chapter fan fic. I will try to post a new chapter next week. I am still working on another chapter for my other fan fic 'The Spell'. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**All Hallow's Eve**

* * *

Juvia awoke to the sound of construction.

A few guys in the guild gathered to rebuild the kitchen that Erza and Mira had so carelessly destroyed the day before.

Now that they were set back in time for food prep, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy and Carla all were baking up a storm in their own little kitchens in their rooms.

As for the feast, anyone who could cook was gathered in the guild kitchen whipping up a truly magical feast.

Today was decoration day. The party was tonight. Juvia stretched and sauntered out of bed lazily.

She stumbled to the bathroom and prepared the shower.

Enjoying the warm water, she washed herself slowly and carefully, wasting a little time.

Once she was clean, she emerged from the shower, surrounded by steam.

She wrapped her towel tightly around her and went to her closet to get dressed.

She donned a long black skirt with dangerously high slits on both sides, exposing her shapely legs.

She wore a dark blue corset and shrugged on a black, form fitting and short military style coat.

She buttoned it up quickly and draped a blue sash over her hips, tying in into place.

She pulled on her thigh high brown boots and placed her black hat gently on her head before setting out to the guild.

Juvia took her time walking through the city streets to the guild. She was lost in thought.

Gray Fullbuster was a complicated man. She had loved him since she laid eyes on him.

She couldn't explain it. He just felt right, as cliche as it sounds.

Gray Fullbuster was complicated because he was a walking contradiction.

Some days he acted like he couldn't stand her and other days he acted like he genuinely liked her.

After Tartaros he became less contradictory and now, after their battle with the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia, he is slowly becoming more straight forward with her.

He has never given her a straight answer in words, and she never asked for one, but he has been making an effort with his actions.

She honestly never thought he would ask her to go to the All Hallow's Eve party with her...

Or rather tell her they should go together because they had matching costumes, which was entirely his doing.

Juvia smiled to herself as she began to walk a little faster with a new bounce in her step.

She couldn't wait to get to the guild.

* * *

Juvia pushed open the heavy wooden doors and skipped her way to the bar.

Kinana was managing the bar today while Mira and Lisanna were baking at Fairy Hills and Elfman was helping with the repairs to the kitchen.

"Sorry, no food orders today. The kitchen is down for the day due to party preparations." Kinana smiled apologetically.

"That's okay. Juvia is not hungry. Did Erza San leave instructions for the decorations?" Juvia hoped they wouldn't be too outrageous.

Kinana shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know about any of that."

Juvia nodded and gave a quick smile as she turned to look for anyone who may have information.

Juvia walked over to some bins that were full of the decorations that Erza had Laki pick up the day before.

Knowing Laki, they'd probably be very weird and very terrifying. Juvia reached the bins and peered into them wearily.

Much to her surprise, they were actually kind of cute. Not like Laki at all. 'Maybe Laki San fears Erza San's wrath, too.' She thought.

"Need any help?" Lucy stood next to her, also peering into the box curiously.

"Lucy San! If Lucy San doesn't mind. Did Erza San mention how she wanted the party to look?" Lucy shook her head.

"Not to me." Juvia sighed and started digging through the bin in front of her to see what she was working with.

"Oh, Levy! Have you heard from Erza about these decorations?" Lucy called to the petite script mage.

Levy approached them quickly and peeked into the bins. "Erza isn't in charge of the decorations. That's my department since it was my idea." She beamed.

Juvia and Lucy sighed in relief. They'd take Levy in charge over Erza any day.

Levy cleared everyone out of the guild so that they could work.

The girls pulled all the tables from the center to the side, creating a buffet area on the left and an eating area on the right, leaving the center open for dancing.

The eating area was placed in front of the stage so that people could enjoy entertainment with their meal.

Once the furniture positions were set, the girls began decorating.

The girls had managed to get the table cloths and table decorations done before they were interrupted by two dragon slayers and an ice mage.

"See! I told ya they'd be here. Shrimp's in charge of decoratin' this place."

Gajeel walked over to Levy and stood beside her, leaning on her like a post with his arm resting on top of her head.

"Yo, Lucy! What's that? Can I play with it!?" Natsu excitedly ran to Lucy to see what she was holding.

Lucy ran with the crystal skull clutched to her chest. "Natsu! You'll break it!"

"Will not! Let me see!"

"Nooooo!"

Levy sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Juvia waved at Gray standing in front of the doors.

He waved back and headed in her direction. "Unless you plan on helping decorate, WITHOUT BREAKING ANYTHING, then I suggest you leave." Levy demanded.

"Decoratin' ain't my thing, but if ya ask nicely I might help." Gajeel grinned down at her.

"I'm not asking." Levy deadpanned.

"Fine. I'll help." Gajeel grumbled. Levy rolled her eyes.

"GAJEEL. CATCH!" Lucy hurdled the crystal skull at him. Without thinking, Gajeel instinctively raised his hand and caught it.

Levy hopped up and plucked it from his hand. "I'll take that."

Gajeel turned around to ask what the hell that was about but was met with Lucy on Natsu's back, bending him into submission.

"What the HELL did Lucy Ashley teach you?!" Natsu cried.

"Edolas me had some good ideas. I should have tried this sooner!" Lucy laughed.

"Why meeee?" Natsu wailed.

Gray and Juvia watched Natsu get his due punishment, enjoying his suffering at the hands of the celestial spirit mage.

Once Lucy had gotten Natsu to actually help and stop fooling around, Juvia turned back to work.

She climbed onto a table to reach above the windows to hang some webbing, but was unable to reach.

Seeing her struggle, Gray chuckled quietly to himself. Watching her reach and jump and hearing her whine was the cutest thing he had seen all day.

"Ice make: stairs." He stood atop his icy stair case and reached down to grab the webbing. "I'll do it."

Juvia nodded and handed it to him. Juvia looked around the room.

Lucy was holding Virgo on her shoulders while she hung up streamers.

Natsu was Lighting candles for the wall sconces that Levy was hanging up.

Gajeel was decorating the stage as Levy had instructed of him and Gray was now hanging up the webbing.

Juvia decided to decorate the entrance with the streamers that Levy had set aside.

Once gray had finished hanging up the webbing, he joined Juvia with the streamers.

"When you're done with the streamers, do you want to get ready for the party... at my place?"

Juvia halted what she was doing. Her face rivaled Erza's hair. She was frozen in place. ' _Did Gray Sama just... No_.'

She composed herself and turned to face him. He looked worried.

"At Gray Sama's?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, yeah. I just figured it would be easier because we can just head back here when we are done, you know, to help with any finishing touches.

I still have to make the 'chill station', so I can't be gone too long anyway." Juvia blinked once, twice, thrice.

"J-Juvia... okay." she stammered. She clumsily finished her task.

"Juvia will go get her costume then. Juvia will meet you there." Gray nodded and ran to his house.

* * *

Juvia shuffled to Fairy Hills as quickly as she could in her dazed state. She reached her room and grabbed the bag that held her costume.

' _Why does Gray Sama want to get ready at his place? Gray Sama doesn't make sense..._ ' She pondered this thought as she scurried to Gray's house.

It was a small home and it was pretty secluded, which was amazing considering it's proximity to town and the guild.

Truly a lucky find on his part. the outside had stone walls and a dark wooden roof.

It was rather plain on the outside. Stumbling upon it, there were no outer hints to who the owner was.

Juvia cautiously approached the old wooden door and knocked twice. Before she could lower her fist it had swung open.

It was dark as she stepped in. The house was rather empty aside from a few pieces of understated furniture.

She stepped into the small living room and looked around. He was nowhere to be found.

When the door had opened there was nobody there. The house had a familiar chill about it, like him.

She walked to the hallway. A door was cracked open. "Gray Sama?" Juvia called out. "In here." He answered from the room with the opened door.

Juvia entered the room timidly, bag in her hands. Gray looked up from his costume laid out on the bed.

He was only wearing shorts. Juvia blushed and turned her face away. "Gray Sama... Clothes." She whispered. He shrugged.

"You can change in the bathroom, if you want." He gestured to the hallway. Juvia nodded, never taking her eyes from the floor.

She turned and quickly flung herself into the bathroom. ' _Why is Gray Sama acting so strange?_ ' Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

She shook her head and told herself to forget it. _'It's just Gray Sama._ '

She pulled her costume out of the bag and placed it on the counter. She stripped down to her underwear and began pulling on her costume.

She started with the tail. She found out the hard way that it was no ordinary costume.

It was a magical clothing item. It literally gave her a tail.

She let out an alarmed screech. Hearing her distress, Gray ran to the bathroom. "Juvia!" He banged on the door.

Juvia looked down at herself and realized she was topless. "Juvia is fine, Gray Sama. This costume is just ah... a little shocking."

Fortunately, even though she has a tail, it is only an illusion. She can walk just fine, it just makes it look like she has an actual tail.

Glad that she can walk, she reaches for the pearl white clam bra. She stares at it before putting it on. 'So revealing...' She frowned.

Giving a light shrug, she attempted to put it on. Much to her dismay, she couldn't tie the back.

She managed the halter just fine, but she couldn't tie the back.

She struggled for a minute and nearly reduced herself to tears, but stopped herself.

The last thing she needed to do was flood Gray's bathroom with her water.

"G-Gray Sama?" She called reluctantly. "Yeah?" Juvia opened the bathroom door, holding an arm protectively over her chest.

When the door opened, she was met with the most handsome pirate she had ever seen.

His dark hair hung in his face, a red bandanna was tied on his head and a black eye patch covered one of his dark gray-blue eyes.

His top was white and billowy and he had on a black leather vest over it. He was wearing black pants and black leather boots with a red sash tied at his hips.

She stared at him for a moment before remembering the situation at hand.

"Gray Sama... Juvia needs help." She pouted and turned around so he could see the dilemma.

However, he was completely distracted by the fact that she had a tail. "Juvia... You... You have a tail?!"

Juvia giggled. "Gray Sama, it's illusion magic. Magical clothing item." He nodded.

"Oh." He then looked up from her tail, noticing her undone top. His face reddened a little as he reached up to tie it for her.

His cool hands brushed her spine, making her gasp and arch her back. Gray saw this and felt himself get warm.

"S-Sorry." He pulled his hands away when she was done.

She turned around and looked down at herself and then back up to him. "Does Juvia look okay?"

Gray took her in, from her light blue curls to her shiny, blue fish tail. "Like a mermaid." He nodded.

Juvia gave him a small smile and looked down at herself once again. "Gray Sama, it's a bit revealing... Isn't it?"

Gray agreed internally, but knew not to say it out loud. "No. No different than a swimsuit. Are you cold?"

Juvia shook her head no. She had become used to the cold after living and training with Gray.

To be honest, she was pretty comfortable with less clothing, but she still had her modesty.

Gray watched as she stared at the ground, looking shy. "Well, uh... We should go. If I don't get started on that 'chill station', Erza will have my head."

Juvia nodded and they left for the guild together.

* * *

Upon entering the guild, All of the people that were cooking in the back were now scrambling to set up the buffet.

Freed, who was wearing Mira's apron had his sword raised high and was directing everyone where to put what dish.

Levy was on the stage with Gajeel arguing about something.

Lucy was pulling Natsu away from the buffet.

Freed now had his sword pointed directly at a struggling Natsu, threatening his life if he touched a single crumb before the party began.

Juvia giggled and walked over to Lucy. "Lucy San, why don't you and Natsu San go get ready?" Lucy nodded and grabbed Natsu by the hair.

"Let's go get ready. You can eat later."

"But I'm hungry now, Luce!" Natsu whined.

"LATER!" she shouted while dragging him to her apartment, Happy snickering and covering his mouth with his paws as he followed closely behind.

"Gajeel Kun, Levy San! Go get ready!" Juvia yelled to them.

They quit arguing and nodded, hopping off the stage and exiting the guild.

Freed and the others had gone back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

Gray went to an empty space on the end of the buffet table and began creating a large box shaped ice container.

It took him less than a couple of minutes to finish. Once it was complete, he turned to look at Juvia.

She was standing in the middle of the guild, looking around at all the decorations in wonder.

"Juvia." Gray called to her. "Yes, Gray Sama?" He motioned for her to come to him. She complied.

Once next to him, he nodded to the ice container. "Mind filling it up?" She nodded and filled it with water.

Gray then placed his hand over the water, freezing it only to the point of icy slush. "There. Now the drinks can stay cold."

He placed an arm around her shoulders. She visibly stiffened. Gray pulled his arm away quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine, Gray Sama."

She smiled up at him, and to prove to him that it was perfectly fine, she leaned her head on his shoulder and snaked her arm around his.

"Perfectly fine." She stayed there like that for a minute before releasing him.

Upon release he looked down at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

He just looked at her. She couldn't read his expression, but she didn't feel uncomfortable.

He broke the eye contact after a minute and took her hand in his. She looked down at it and back to him.

He shrugged and smiled. She smiled back. They didn't need words. She heard his actions loud and clear.

Juvia gave his hand a light squeeze and then let go.

Gray looked a bit disappointed at the lack of contact, but Juvia knew people would be here soon and she didn't want their moment to be ruined by their nosy guild mates.

* * *

As if on que, Natsu came busting through the doors. His demon costume was cute compared to his true demon form.

His demon form is actually quite intimidating. His costume did not do it justice.

He wore fake red horns, a dark cape, and a cute little red tail. Juvia giggled. ' _Natsu San should have just came in demon form_.'

Behind him, Happy flew in wearing a smaller version of Natsu's costume. Truly adorable.

Lucy ran in soon after. "Why'd you have to run so fast? I thought we were a team, you jerk!" She huffed.

"Sorry, Luce." He grinned and gave a nervous chuckle.

Her costume was a short, flowy white dress with one short sleeve.

It was paired with white strappy knee high sandals and a fluffy white halo with matching fluffy white wings. Juvia ran to Lucy.

"Juvia was right! That does look beautiful on Lucy San!" Juvia grabbed her hand and spun her around to get the full effect.

Once she was done spinning, Lucy looked down to Juvia's tail and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "A tail! Like, an ACTUAL tail!?"

Gray chuckled and came up behind Juvia, placing a hand nonchalantly on her hip.

"Apparently it's a magical clothing item. Illusion magic." He shrugged.

Lucy took note of Gray's hand placement and costume choice but said nothing.

"Oh, okay." She smiled. Natsu, however, was not one to keep his mouth shut.

"You and Juvia got matching costumes, too?" Juvia looked up at Gray who was turning a bit red, but over all was managing to keep his cool.

"So?" Natsu laughed a bit louder than necessary. Happy flew over head. "You loooove her!"

Gray's grip tightened on Juvia's hip and Juvia decided to take action.

"Juvia made Gray Sama coordinate with her. Juvia wouldn't take no for an answer." She looked up to him and smiled.

She knew that would probably make him upset, but at least it would stop Natsu and Happy's teasing.

Natsu and happy looked like they may continue but Lucy could read the sub text of the situation and dragged them off.

* * *

Juvia pulled Gray outside. His eyes never left her. He was upset. Juvia dragged him a little ways from the entrance of the guild.

"Why did you say that?" He was staring at her with a burning intensity that made her stomach flutter.

"Juvia didn't want you and Natsu San to fight." She looked away from him, focusing on the ground.

"I wasn't going to fight." Juvia looked at him skeptically.

"Gray Sama always fights Natsu San. Especially when he says things like that." Gray looked away and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't going to fight this time." He whispered. Juvia heard him and took a step towards him.

"Juvia knows Gray Sama is trying." She said softly. He uncrossed his arms and glanced at her from under his hair.

"You do?" She nodded and smiled.

"Gray Sama never was much for words. Juvia knows." He stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

Juvia grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the mass of costumed mages entering the guild party.

"Come dance with Juvia, Gray Sama!" She laughed musically and dragged him through their friends, leading him inside and to the dance floor.

Lucy had summoned Lyra to perform for the party. The dance floor and dining tables were packed, as expected of a Fairy Tail party.

Gray pulled Juvia close to him as more people flooded the dance floor.

He had both hands around her waist and she had both hands on his muscular shoulders.

"I've never danced with a mermaid before." He whispered in her ear. His lips brushed her cheek as he pulled his face back to look at her.

She smiled and pressed her face between his neck and shoulder.

"Juvia has never danced with such a handsome pirate." She whispered back, leaving a light kiss on his neck before pulling back to look up at him.

His cheeks were dusted pink, but his face was schooled, maintaining a cool neutral expression.

Although his face was indifferent, he gripped her tighter. When nobody was looking, he kissed the top of her head. His cheeks went from pink to red.

Juvia smiled up at him and gave his shoulder a light rub. "It's okay, Gray Sama."

* * *

That night, Gray walked her back to fairy hills.

"I'll get your clothes back to you tomorrow." He said as he looked down at their hands that were comfortably laced together.

Juvia nodded. They walked in silence, holding hands until they got to the dorm entrance.

"Goodnight Gray Sama." She smiled and pulled her hand away, reaching for the door.

"Juvia." Gray called.

"Yes, Gray Sama?" She looked over her shoulder at him. Her snowy skin was dusted rosy pink from the cold... and Gray.

"Thank you." Juvia blinked.

"For what, Gray Sama?" Gray shifted a bit.

"For being so patient with me." Juvia smiled.

"Juvia will always be here for Gray Sama." Gray cracked a small smile and leaned in, kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled warmly at him before turning around and entering the dorm, giving him a final goodbye before closing the door.

* * *

When Gray returned home, he went into the bathroom and picked up her neatly folded clothes.

He ran his fingertips over them, remembering the warmth of her touch.

He put them down and walked to his room, plopping down on the bed.

 _Mavis_ , he was trying.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE* I hope everyone likes this chapter. I love this so far! Next chapter will be set in the actual Autumn Harvest Festival and I will be trying my best to shine more light on Nalu and Gajevy while still staying Gruvia heavy. Zeref, help me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Festival Date**

You can thank my lack of a life for this chapter.

* * *

The day after the party, Gray had snuck into Fairy Hills to return Juvia's clothing that she had left in his bathroom.

He ended up spending most of the day there, in her room with her.

They didn't do much, mostly just enjoyed each other's company and chatted a bit.

They had known each other a long time and although they were comfortable together, Gray just wasn't used to being so open.

Juvia understood that it was a process and she was more than willing to wait for Gray to open up, no matter how long it took.

* * *

The next day, Juvia came to his home and they spent most of the day there.

Gray felt more at ease in his home. It was his territory and nobody was around.

It was just him and Juvia.

He was more bold in his home. It made him feel like he didn't have to try so hard to keep his cool.

He didn't have to hide there.

As soon as she entered the home, he had her in his arms.

This startled Juvia. She hadn't seen him like this before.

"Gray Sama!" She squeaked.

He buried his face in her hair while holding her tightly against him.

"Sorry. I just... Feel comfortable here."

Juvia relaxed and melted into him a little. "It's okay, Gray Sama."

Gray detached himself from her and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom.

Juvia's face was burning and steam was coming off of her like opening the door of a sauna.

Gray lay on the bed wearing only his pants. He motioned for her to join him.

Juvia timidly crawled onto the bed and sat awkwardly beside him.

Gray sat up and removed her hat from her head, placing it on his nightstand.

He then unzipped her boots and removed them, placing them by the bed on the floor.

While he was slowly undressing her, Juvia was in shock. She was getting dangerously close to her melting point.

Gray moved on to her jacket, unbuttoning it and gently removing it from her body, tossing it onto a nearby chair.

Juvia was now only in her corset and skirt.

Gray made no moves to remove any more layers.

He lay back down, watching her stare off into nothing.

"Juvia." He called to her.

She blinked rapidly and looked down at herself.

She looked over to see him gazing at her... _affectionately_.

She moved her arms to cover herself, but Gray stopped her.

"So, you can show the enemy, but not me?" He smirked, referencing her stripping habit courtesy of none other than the stripper king himself.

Juvia was trying her best not to liquefy.

"G-Gray Sama... Juvia..." She stammered.

He chuckled. "Calm down, Juvia. I'm not trying to do ... _that_. I just wanted to... I don't know... cuddle?"

Juvia calmed herself but then raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why does Juvia need to strip for cuddles?" She crossed her arms, hiding her chest.

Gray blushed a little and looked off to the side. "I... I just wanted ... I wanted to feel the contact."

Juvia's hand rose to cover her mouth. She was overflowing with love right now.

She flung herself onto him and snuggled close to his chest, her face nuzzled into his neck.

"Gray Sama! Juvia didn't know Gray Sama was so sweet!" She peeked up at his face, smiling like as if he just gave her a fluffy puppy.

Gray was blushing hard, but he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "Nobody really does..."

Juvia traced his guild mark with her finger and listened to the beating of his heart.

"Gray Sama..." Juvia whispered.

"Yeah?" He mumbled through her hair.

"I love you." She saw him move his face from her hair, looking at her with that same expression, like he wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come.

He pulled her closer, so that she was nearly on top of him and kissed her forehead.

She rested her head on his chest once more, while he stroked her hair until they fell asleep.

* * *

It had been two day's since the All Hallow's Eve party and after spending some alone time with her, Gray felt like he may be ready to take her out on an actual date.

The Autumn Harvest festival was coming to a close tomorrow and they hadn't had the chance to enjoy it due to all the planning that went into the All Hallow's Eve Party.

Gray decided, why the hell not?

Gray entered the guild, discretely checking his surroundings for her.

He found her at a table with Gajeel, Levy and Lily.

As he came closer to the table, he began to panic internally.

This was going to be _very_ public.

He did feel better knowing that Juvia had toned down like, 10000 notches since Tartaros, but that didn't change the fact that this was still very public.

Not only that, but there were other's that still hadn't toned down over the years. Namely, Natsu and Happy and let's not forget Cana and Mira.

He knew that by making this very public move that he was going down a one way street. ' _No turning back now_.'

But he knew that Juvia was worth it. He was going to do his best to give her the date she deserved.

Gray came up behind Juvia and placed a hand on her shoulder. They were so close that his, thankfully clothed, abdomen was brushing her back.

Gajeel went to say something but Levy shoved a chunk of iron in his mouth before he had a chance.

"Juvia, are you busy?" Gray looked down at her and gave a small smile.

Juvia thought for a minute, trying to remember if she made any plans. "Juvia has no plans."

Gray grabbed her hand and started walking. "Good."

"Gray Sama!" Juvia yelped.

Levy watched them leave, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oi, shrimp! What was that all about?" Gajeel demanded.

Levy turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Gajeel stared blankly at her, no clue what was going on.

"Gray is _trying_." She squealed.

Gajeel thought for a minute. "Stripper finally came to his senses, huh? It's about damn time."

Levy swatted his arm. "Some could say the same for you. Shut up and eat your iron."

* * *

Gray dragged Juvia to the center of town.

There were vendors from all over gathered up and down the streets and there was even a makeshift stage area where performances were going on.

There were hayrides around town and different activity booths scattered all over the place.

"Gray Sama, why are we in town?" She looked at him, confused.

She knew he preferred to spend time with her in private.

She was worried that he was pushing out of his comfort zone too soon.

"We are going on a date. A real one. No more friendly outings." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Is Gray Sama sure?" She looked at him with uncertainty.

"I'm sure." He gave her a lopsided smile and she nearly melted in the street.

They went on a hayride through town, discussing all of the new buildings and shops since the rebuild of Magnolia after the battle.

They played a few festival games together and were headed to a vendor to get some caramel apples when Gray saw something dreadful.

A flash of pink hair and then blonde whirring by them.

And he was just starting to be calm about the whole date thing.

Natsu backed up, recognizing his frenemy instantly.

"Yo, ice princess!" Gray grabbed Juvia by the waist and squeezed lightly.

He wasn't sure he could restrain himself without her.

"I knew it. You _are_ with Juvia now!" The fire dragon slayer smiled widely.

Lucy jabbed him with her elbow. "Natsu!"

"Ow! What? I didn't do anything." He protested.

Juvia remained quiet but kept her eyes trained on Gray.

His grip on her hip tightened slightly.

"It's fine." Gray managed to choke out.

Lucy looked at him in shock. He wasn't denying it.

"I am. We are." He said as coolly as he could manage.

Juvia smiled softly. He was trying so hard and she appreciated his efforts more than he knew.

Juvia gave his back a quick rub. Whether he knew it or not, he just gave her a verbal answer. It may have been indirect, but an answer is an answer.

Lucy smiled excitedly at Juvia, giving her a thumbs up.

Juvia blushed. Natsu stared at them intensely for a few minutes before speaking. "How long?"

Gray's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but closed it and looked down to Juvia. Juvia shrugged and looked at him as if to say, ' _That's ALLLL Gray Sama_.'

Gray turned back to look at Natsu. He used his free hand to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Officially? I ... Now I guess..." He shrugged.

Natsu gave his signature megawatt smile and laughed. "I win!"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "You win?"

Lucy and Juvia also appeared confused.

"Luce and I got together 3 months ago." He bragged.

Lucy's face got tomato red and she threw her arm back hitting his stomach.

Gray and Juvia laughed as Natsu hit the ground.

"Ow! Lucy! What was that for?!" He whined.

She shot him a hard glare. "My hand slipped. Kinda like your big mouth."

He stood up and brushed himself off. "I don't see what the big deal is. I bet everyone knows already."

Juvia shrugged and nodded.

Gray and Lucy looked at her in shock. "You _knew_?!" They harmonized.

"Juvia suspected. Juvia always felt like there was something between Natsu San and Lucy San. Juvia was right. Again." She beamed.

Gray shook his head and patted Natsu on the back. "So, did you ask her or did she have to ask you?"

Natsu slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder. "I asked her." He sure looked proud of himself.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

Gray smirked. "I bet you were scared."

Natsu started pushing up his sleeves. "You didn't even _ask_ her. You just said you were!"

Gray let go of Juvia and started trying to remove his shirt.

Juvia pulled his shirt back down while Lucy grabbed Natsu by the ear and started dragging him off. "Sorry, Juvia! I'll see you later!"

Juvia crossed her arms and turned to face Gray. "Gray Sama..."

He looked down to the ground and began to figit with the hem of his shirt. He really wanted to strip.

Juvia saw this and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to Gray Sama's."

Gray allowed her to drag him home.

Once inside she removed his shirt and folded it neatly, placing it on his small dining table.

She then gave him a light shove towards his bedroom.

when she entered his room behind him, she shut the door and motioned for him to sit on the bed.

He did as she instructed.

She removed her coat and hat, placing them on the chair by the bed. She removed her boots and placed them by the door.

She then did something different.

She removed her skirt. She was now only wearing her corset and underwear.

Gray's heart was going a mile a minute. ' _WHY DID SHE REMOVE HER SKIRT?!_ ' He screamed internally.

She then pointed to his pants and boots. "Off."

He stared at her for a minute, but then complied.

He was now in his underwear. He wasn't sure why he was embarrassed. Nearly all of Magnolia had seen him in his birthday suit, no thanks to his stripping habit.

She crawled into bed with him and wrapped her arm around his middle. She rested her head on his chest and let out a deep sigh.

Gray calmed himself and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She always seems to know exactly what he needs.

Gray absently stroked her hip with his thumb as he lay there taking in her warmth.

"Juvia?" She tilted her head up to look at him. "Yes, Gray Sama?"

"Do you mind staying the night?"

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Yay! New chapter! Again. I know, I crank out new chapters like every day. I'm sorry. I have no life. Next chapter I am not sure where to go. I know I want to do a Christmas chapter but I am going to hold out on that until December. So, I am going to think long and hard about what to do with the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Show And Tell**

*SMUT ALERT*

Just thought you should know.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since their date at the festival.

They had gone on 4 more dates since that day, but mostly spent their time alone together at his place.

Juvia didn't mind. She knew he felt more comfortable there.

Lately she had been staying most nights at his place.

They had a ritual of sorts. Strip cuddling became their thing. It was just something they did.

The skin on skin contact relieved Gray's stress and it made Juvia feel closer to the man she loved.

It was their way of being intimate without being _intimate_.

* * *

Juvia's eyes fluttered open, squinting at the sneaky ray of sunlight peeking in through Gray's dark curtains.

Juvia sat up and realized she was alone.

Gray wasn't in the bed.

She heard commotion elsewhere in the house. The sound of metal clanking together.

As she opened the bedroom door, the smell of eggs and bacon invaded her nostrils.

He was cooking. And it didn't smell like it was burning.

Juvia slowly walked into the kitchen where gray was carefully scraping eggs onto a plate.

Juvia crossed her arms in the entryway of the kitchen. "Juvia did not know Gray Sama could cook."

Gray nearly dropped the pan he was holding. "Juvia. I didn't know that you were awake yet."

She smiled and approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around him tenderly, placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

"Why is Gray Sama cooking? Juvia could have made breakfast for Gray Sama."

Gray shrugged. "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Juvia rose up on her tip toes, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Gray Sama does plenty."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't complain. Eat." He gave her a playful smirk while handing her a plate.

Juvia took her plate and went to the table. "Thank you, Gray Sama." She smiled.

Gray took his plate to the table and sat across from her, nudging her playfully with his foot.

They ate in silence, as they did nearly every morning.

Gray hardly let her leave his house. He only let her go to get clothes and other necessities.

At this point, nearly half her wardrobe was in his closet.

They had taken a couple of jobs together since their first date to pay her 100,000 Jewel rent, but she was beginning to wonder what the point was.

Once they were done eating, Juvia collected their plates, washed them and put them away.

Gray stood in the entrance of the kitchen, watching her stand on her tip toes to put away the plates.

He wanted her to know that he loved her. He wanted to show her.

He still wasn't able to form the words, as hard as he tried.

He felt so pathetic, not being able to just say what he felt.

He had spent nearly his whole life locking away his true feelings, and then Juvia came in and shattered all of the ice he had worked so hard to build up.

She was like a hurricane, ripping through his life, leaving her mark.

But, _Mavis_ , she was the most beautiful hurricane and he welcomed her destruction.

* * *

Juvia turned to face him once the dishes were put away.

"Does Gray Sama want to go to the guild?"

Gray shook his head and approached her.

Everyone at the guild found out rather quickly that they were together.

Happy couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Juvia was proud of Gray. He managed to keep his cool when they entered the guild the first day after their date.

Everyone gathered around them and cheered and teased, but Gray held his composure.

Gray even handled Mira's fan girling quite smoothly.

He had a little trouble with Cana's prying into their dirty details, that were non existent, but over all handled it decently.

They did strip and cuddle together, but that was as far as they had gotten.

Gray wanted to try more, but after her reaction to their first strip cuddle session, he wasn't sure if she was ready.

Juvia had become more bold over their time together.

More often than not, she was the one initiating their sessions.

She had learned to read his body language, noticing when he was stressed, frustrated or upset.

She really was everything to him.

He wanted to show her that.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

Juvia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stared down at her, gathering his courage.

He slowly leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

He moved a hand from her hip, gently caressing in up her body before placing it softly behind her head.

Juvia was shocked by his action. He kissed her plenty of times, but never on the lips.

Getting over her initial shock, she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slightly to allow his tongue entry.

Their kiss was a bit awkward, and wet, but they didn't care.

Neither of them had kissed before. Even though Juvia had, unfortunately, dated Bora in her rain woman days, she never kissed him.

Juvia pulled back for air, panting lightly with flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

"Gray Sama.." She began, but Gray pulled her in once more.

He kissed her hungrily, gripping her hips tightly.

Juvia mewled against his lips as he pushed her against the kitchen wall.

He grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her onto his hips.

Juvia whimpered and arched her back as his arousal ground against her.

Gray began trailing kisses down her neck and along her jaw line.

She gripped his shoulder tightly as her other hand ran through his hair, tugging lightly every now and then.

Not being able to take it anymore, Gray held her tight against him and carried her to the bedroom.

He set her onto the bed and she moved to the center.

He got on the bed with her and immediately reached for her corset.

He unbuttoned it as fast as he could, throwing it to the side as soon as the last button was unclasped.

His eyes trailed over her smooth, creamy skin, increasing his desire.

Juvia blushed and went to cover herself.

Gray grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She was now on her knees, mirroring his position.

She looked so innocent. Her eyes were wide and sparkling in deep blue wonder.

Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were slightly parted, pink and puffy from his aggressive kisses.

He slid his hands gently down her sides, hooking his thumbs into her panties once he reached them.

He slid them down slowly, laying her down gently once they reached her knees. He pulled them the rest of the way off, tossing them onto the floor.

Once she was completely naked, he lowered himself over her, kissing her lips tenderly.

He trailed kisses from her lips, to her jaw, her neck, between the valley of her breasts.

He placed a hand on her breast and carefully squeezed and he took his mouth to her other.

He nipped and sucked gently, eliciting gasps and moans of approval from her seductively soft lips.

He took his other hand that was gripping her hip and slipped it between her legs.

She was wet with arousal already.

He slid a finger between her folds, feeling her soft skin and enjoying her arousal.

He found her sensitive bud and stroked it repeatedly in circular motions, making her writhe beneath him.

The sounds coming from her mouth made him groan impatiently. He wanted to be inside her badly.

He pulled his hand away and she whimpered in protest.

He pulled his boxers off with incredible speed. As expected of a habitual stripper.

He placed his hands on her thighs and looked to her for approval.

She nodded sheepishly.

He carefully spread her legs, lowering himself until his erection was directly over her opening.

Slowly, he entered her. He took extra care because he knew this was her first time, just as it was his.

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she whimpered softly from the pain.

Gray stopped mid entry and looked at her with concern. "We can stop."

Juvia shook her head. "No. Juvia wants to do this. Please."

Gray hesitated but nodded.

He continued his slow entry, trying his best to be gentle.

It seemed that the slower he went, the worse it was.

A tear fell down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut.

She gripped his shoulders tightly. "Gray Sama, it's okay."

He looked down at her pained face, understanding what she was trying to tell him.

He took a deep breath and plunged into her.

She buried her face between his shoulder and neck, muffling her squeal of pain.

Gray winced at the sound. He didn't want to hurt her.

He stayed still, waiting for her to say something.

She pulled her face from his neck and wiped her tears before grabbing his shoulders tightly once more, nodding for him to continue.

Gray kissed her on the forehead and thrust into her gently, trying to start slow.

They continued this slow pace until Juvia said otherwise. Gray was trying his best to make sure that she was comfortable.

Juvia ran a hand from his shoulder into his hair.

With her other hand, she trailed it to his back and dug her nails into his skin.

A shiver shot through Gray's spine as he fought the urge to pound into her.

Juvia leaned up and kissed him forcefully, tugging his lip with her teeth as she pulled away.

"Show Juvia, Gray Sama." She panted.

He immediately began thrusting deeper and harder into her. She moaned loudly, gripping him with a strength he wasn't aware she had.

He growled lowly in his throat as he thrust into her repeatedly, her walls clenching around him tightly.

She was perfect. Everything about her.

He kissed her neck before sinking his teeth into her flesh.

She squeaked in surprise.

He licked the wound and gripped her hips hard as he thrust into her with as much force as he could muster.

He slipped a hand between her legs and thumbed her clit in motion with his powerful thrusts.

She squirmed and arched her back with each movement he made.

She was getting close and he was too.

Her walls clenched around him forcefully, almost holding him there.

As he released, words came from his mouth. "I love you."

He had said it. He wasn't even trying.

His true feelings just came out.

He smiled and kissed her softly before settling in beside her.

Juvia turned to face him, her eyes full of tears.

"Juvia..." Gray went to wipe her tears.

She smiled wide and flung her arms around him.

"Juvia is so happy!" She sobbed.

Gray chuckled and stroked her hair, letting her get it all out.

Once she had calmed down, she tilted her head up from his chest to look at him. "I love you too." She whispered.

They lay there for a while, cuddling, naked cuddling.

Juvia pulled herself from his embrace and sat up. "Gray Sama?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah?"

She walked to the closet and pulled out an outfit. As she pulled it on, she glanced at him and smirked. "Juvia's moving in."

With a lopsided grin, Gray sat up. "I was wondering when you were going to stop paying for a dorm you don't live in."

* * *

Gray and Juvia had lived together before, during the year that fairy tail was disbanded.

They lived together for 6 months before he was sent on that mission to infiltrate Avatar.

He still kind of felt bad about that, but Juvia didn't care. She got over it as soon as she found out that he was okay.

She was a fucking saint.

They entered the guild to meet up with their friends.

Juvia had promised Lucy she would stop by for some girl time.

Now that Natsu and Lucy were together, he invaded her space even more than he used to, if that is even possible.

Juvia walked over to the table where Natsu, Lucy and Happy were sitting.

Natsu was stuffing his face, while Lucy rested her face on her hands smiling at the messy fire demon.

Happy was trying to talk Carla into going fishing with him, while she kept trying to find excuses why she couldn't.

Juvia sat down at the table and gave a bubbly greeting to Lucy. "Lucy San!" Juvia was smiling and bouncing in her seat.

Lucy smirked and crossed her arms, leaning back to get a good look at the joyful water mage.

"You look... _Extremely_ happy today, Juvia."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia is!"

Natsu caught whiff of a strange scent in the air. He promptly stopped eating and his eyes latched on Juvia.

"You don't smell right."

Juvia raised her eyebrows and looked at him curiously. "What does Natsu San mean?"

Lucy glared at him. "Yeah, what _do_ you mean?"

Just then, Gajeel came up behind them holding a struggling Gray high in the air.

Levy was beside Gajeel, repeatedly throwing her fists against his arm and side. "Gajeel, put him down!"

Gray looked furious. "I didn't do anything! Put me down!"

Gajeel glared at the ice mage like as if he had just destroyed his favorite guitar.

"You don't smell right." Gajeel growled.

The dragon slayers were used to Gray smelling like Juvia and vice versa, but this time was different.

"You smell funny too." Natsu said as he sniffed Gray.

Gray was fuming. "What are you talking about, flame brain?!"

Lucy looked at Juvia and shrugged.

"You both smell different. Not like each other. Why do you have a new scent?" Gajeel demanded.

Levy continued pummeling his iron hard flesh. "Gajeel!" She growled.

Juvia shrugged. "Juvia doesn't know. Gajeel Kun, please put Gray Sama down."

Gajeel sneered at the icy nudist, but put him down.

Gray adjusted his jacket and smoothed out his shirt, glaring daggers at Gajeel.

Cana sauntered over to their table, a barrel of sake in her arms.

"I know why." She smiled deviously, winking at the couple.

Gray and Juvia's faces simultaneously reddened as they realized why the dragon slayers were freaking out.

After being physically intimate with intercourse, their scents temporarily blend, becoming one scent.

This sent the dragon slayers into a confused frenzy.

"Why?" Natsu asked, genuinely interested to know why he couldn't discern their scents.

Cana laughed and put her arms around the two steaming mages. "Nudecicle here finally gave little miss raindrop some sweet, sweet lovin'."

Juvia instantly melted over the bench and floor. Gray sat silently, shutting himself down.

Lucy's mouth gaped open like a caught mackerel.

Natsu's eyes widened and he pretended like he heard nothing.

Gajeel started slowly inching closer to Gray while Levy climbed up onto his back, pulling his long back hair like as if they were the reigns on a horse.

"Gajeel, no!"

Juvia solidified herself and grabbed Gray's arm, wrapping it around her hip.

Gray squeezed tightly, relieving stress and calming himself.

After a good long squeeze, he lifted his head and let out a deep breath.

Juvia rubbed a soft circle on his back, through his jacket and glared at Cana.

"Cana San, That was inappropriate."

Cana shrugged. "What's the big deal? You guys are together now and clearly living in the same place. It was only a matter of time before you jumped each other's bones."

Juvia squeezed Gray's shoulder, trying his method to calm herself down.

It didn't work.

Juvia raised her hand at Cana and before the card mage could blink, she was hit with Juvia's water canon.

Cana flew back and landed behind the bar, nearly taking Mira down with her.

Cana dragged herself up from the floor, draping her upper half over the bar.

"Damn, Puddles. I was just playing around." Cana fell back to the floor with a thud.

Gray chuckled and rubbed her hip.

Juvia smirked and looked around the table. "Anyone else?"

They all shook their heads and went about their business, well, all but Natsu.

"Hey, Juvia. Let's fight some time! I wanna see if you can beat me in my demon form!"

Gray glared at Natsu furiously. "Lay a finger on her in that damned form and I will destroy you."

Gray could too, being that he is an ice demon slayer. His magic was literally meant for killing Natsu.

Natsu put his hands up, knowing his place. "Okay, fine. No demon form. But I still want to battle Juvia."

Juvia smiled and nodded. "Alright, Natsu San. Juvia will accept your challenge."

Lucy stared at Juvia like as if she just agreed to jump off a cliff. Lucy knew that Juvia was strong.

In fact, Juvia was the 3rd strongest woman in the guild next to Erza and Mira.

But Lucy also knew that Natsu wasn't exactly a cream puff. He had proved time and time again that he was one of the strongest guys in the guild.

Natsu certainly wasn't the strongest, but he was _one_ of them.

"Are you sure?" Lucy winced at the idea of Juvia possibly being evaporated.

Natsu's heat was quite excruciating. Especially after his year of training alone.

"Juvia can handle herself, Lucy San." Lucy shrugged and nodded.

Natsu was over the moon. He loved battles of strength.

He hopped up onto the table and danced like an idiot while the guild watched on in laughter.

Gray shook his head and chuckled.

They spent a few more hours hanging out before heading over to fairy hills to discuss with Erza about Juvia moving out of the dorm.

Since the dorm mother had passed on many years ago, Erza kind of stepped in her place.

* * *

Juvia opened the large door to the lobby of Fairy Hills.

She entered, hand in hand with Gray as she called for Erza.

"Erza San!"

After a moment, Erza appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Juvia, you know boys aren't allowed in the dorms." Erza descended the staircase and stood before them.

"Juvia has come to tell Erza San that she is moving out of Fairy Hills."

Erza's eyes widened and she stammered. "W-Where will you live?"

Juvia held up Gray's hand and smiled. "With Gray Sama, of course."

Gray began to subconsciously back away, afraid that Erza may try to kill him.

Erza looked at their joined hands and then back to Juvia's smiling face.

She calmed herself and smiled wide. "I see. Well, just be sure to have all of your things removed within a week. Will this be a problem?"

Juvia shook her head and bounced in place. "Not at all. Juvia is so excited."

Gray's face was burning, but he just squeezed her hand and bumped her lightly with his shoulder, reminding her to keep calm.

Juvia looked to him and smiled shyly while calming her bouncing to a minimum.

Erza offered to help move her things to his place, which they accepted.

They got all of her things set up in his, now their, home in a single night.

Nearly half the dorm banded together and moved her things to the house.

After the last box was brought in, Erza and the other's said their goodbyes and Gray shut the door.

* * *

"How did you fit so much stuff into one dorm room?" Gray asked as he pulled a plush of his likeness out of an open box.

Juvia shrugged. "It was a big room."

Gray held up the doll and pointed at it with his free hand. "Just how many of these do you have?"

Juvia blushed and bit her lip. "Juvia's not sure." Gray looked back down to the box. It was full of them.

He sighed. "Well, they have to go."

A frown settled on Juvia's face.

"Don't look at me like that. Why do you need _these_ , when you have the real thing?" He said as he gestured wildly to the box before waving a hand in front of himself.

Juvia stared at the box momentarily, but then nodded sadly. "Gray Sama is right."

Gray smirked, throwing the doll back into the box.

He walked over to her in slow calculated steps. Once he reached her, he threw her over his shoulder. She let out a terrified squeal as he carried her into the bedroom.

He kicked the bedroom door shut before tossing her onto the bed.

"The boxes can wait until morning, I'm up for round 2."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** So, let me just say, having sex and writing about it are two totally different things. Writing that scene made me feel like such a fucking virgin.

I have never written smut in my life before this. I am so sorry. Please forgive my virgin trash. I'm married, I swear. Gahhhh. Okay, but, that aside, I hope everyone can

enjoy this chapter. Next chapter I think I will do Gray and Juvia getting comfortable living together again with their new status and as a bonus, Natsu and Juvia will battle.

Just for fun. No cinnamon rolls will be harmed. I promise. Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Steam**

I'm going to give another crack at some smut.

You have been warned.

Are you ready for Natsu and Juvia's fight?

Who do you think will win?

* * *

Juvia has been living with Gray for 2 weeks officially.

They managed to get all of her things unpacked in record time. A mere 2 days.

That was no small feat considering how much stuff she came with.

Gray walked around the house, checking out the new additions that Juvia had so lovingly provided to their home.

It was so different. Not like his place at all.

No. Not his place. _Their_ place.

Juvia redecorated every square inch.

She made sure it was a perfect blend of both their personalities.

It was neat, minimalist, light with a touch of dark.

It was a pleasant fusion.

He stood in the back doorway, watching her prepare a garden, just like the one they had at the last home they shared.

sweat dripped slowly from her forehead, trailing down her neck and disappearing between her ample cleavage.

She was wearing her training clothes, which consisted of a rather tight sports bra and very short, curve hugging shorts.

Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she had a small spot of dirt smudged across her cheek.

Gray approached her from behind and crouched next to her. "You got something... here."

He used his thumb to wipe the dirt away before gently pulling her face to his, planting a sweet kiss on her soft lips.

She tasted of salt from her sweat. Gray didn't mind.

Juvia blushed before putting away her gardening tools and standing to face him.

"Is Gray Sama hungry? Juvia can make lunch now." She smiled up at him sweetly.

"Don't worry about that. Go get a bath and change. I'll handle lunch." He motioned for her to go.

She stared at him in curiosity but then nodded and did as he suggested.

* * *

Gray wasn't much for cooking. He did alright, but he wasn't about to push it.

He settled on making sandwiches. Not impressive, but he learned quickly that Juvia didn't really need impressing. She was already hooked.

Be that as it may, he still tried.

He did little things, but to Juvia, those little things were monumental.

He wasn't sure how he got so lucky, but he wasn't about to question it.

Juvia exited the bathroom wearing only a towel.

As soon as she stepped into the bedroom, she dropped the towel into a hamper by the door.

Since making love for the first time, Juvia became less concerned with her nudity.

Not just in front of Gray either.

Her stripping habit progressed after their joining.

Just last week, Gray had to strip on purpose just to cover Juvia.

One minute she is having girl talk with Lucy and the next minute, she's in her panties.

Gajeel nearly took out half the guild with his iron hammer trying to hit Gray.

As far as Gajeel was concerned, Gray was tainting Juvia with his pervy habit.

Juvia also progressively wore less and less, much to Gray's annoyance.

He wasn't hearing the end of it.

And the stares, oh the stares.

She was driving him crazy in more ways than one.

While her stripping caused him problems at the guild it also drove him wild at home.

He just couldn't stop himself.

Gray abandoned the sandwiches on the counter, catching a glimpse of her nude form from the open bedroom door.

He was already naked by the time he hit the room.

Immediately he embraced her from behind, kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulders.

"Gray Sama!" She squealed.

His hands explored her abdomen, caressing her soft, damp flesh.

His hands were cold, sending shivers through her body, causing her back to arch slightly.

His hands wandered across her stomach and found their way to her soft, creamy mounds.

He squeezed and massaged them tenderly with one hand while his other trailed down to her center.

He pressed firm circular motions on her sensitive bundle of nerves, giving a pinch to one of her pert buds in the process.

The more he worked her sweet spot, the more she strained against him.

Once he felt her wetness on his fingers, he gently slid one in.

She let out a sharp gasp in response. Cold hands will do that.

He started slow, gradually increasing pace.

Soon he added a second finger to the mix, pumping in and out of her heat faster and faster in response to her sounds of pleasure.

Retracting his hand from between her legs, he gave her a light spank and pointed to the bed.

She nodded at him, her eyes hooded and fogged over in lust.

She slowly crawled onto the bed and waited.

He lay next to her and pulled her against him, kissing her passionately.

He had her head in his hands as he kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing in rhythm with hers.

She pulled away and gave him a mischievous smirk.

He stared at her, wondering what she was up to.

Before he could say anything, she was straddling him.

He stared at her in shock. She had never been so bold.

Typically, Juvia allowed Gray to take control in the bedroom.

It excited her. But, During her girl talk with Lucy, the day that she showed all of her honest goods to the guild, Lucy had told Juvia about her and Natsu's bedroom

adventures and it made Juvia want to try taking control.

Juvia had her hands forcefully on Gray's chest, holding him to the bed. "Juvia's turn."

Gray's look of shock slowly faded into a look of what could only be described as pure lust.

He liked where this was going.

Juvia leaned over to the bed side table, pulling out some magic canceling hand cuffs.

Gray raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You planned this?"

Juvia winked and smiled at him.

She then pulled out a strip of black cloth. She stretched it out in front of her with both hands, pushing out her bare chest in the process, arching her back, causing her heat

to brush against his arousal. She let out a light mewl from the contact and he groaned deeply.

"Juvia... A blindfold?" He huffed.

She nodded and bit her lip.

Once he was restrained and blindfolded, she lowered her lips to his ear, her chest pressed firmly against his. "Now, let Juvia show Gray Sama."

Her lips trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

She nibbled and sucked, leaving love bites in her wake.

Her lips wandered down his toned form, sending tingling shocks through his body.

She planted a soft kiss on his hip and his face burned red.

He felt a warm wetness wrap around the tip of his arousal.

It was a new feeling. He knew what it felt like to be inside her, but this was different.

Was that her mouth?

He growled lowly, trying not to buck his hips.

This sensation was incredible.

She bobbed her head up and down, taking him in a little deeper each time.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Are you okay?" He panted.

He heard no response, but felt her heat over his arousal once more.

She lowered herself onto him, sheathing him completely inside her.

As her hips rocked against him he struggled against the cuffs.

He desperately wanted to grab onto her hips.

Seeing that he was struggling, she giggled between her pants and moans. "No, no. Let Juvia take care of Gray Sama."

He groaned and bucked his hips into her, meeting her every bounce and thrust.

She whimpered and cried his name with every move of her hips.

Hearing her call his name so seductively drove him to climax.

She ground harder against him, her movements becoming erratic, letting him know she was there.

She called his name one last time, and with that, he too released.

She panted as she slumped against him. She tiredly reached up and undid the cuffs.

As soon as his hands were released, he wrapped his arms around her.

She gently pulled off his blindfold and tossed it aside.

He smiled at her, breathing heavily as she rested against his chest.

"What was that about?" He chuckled breathlessly.

"Gray Sama always shows Juvia his love. Juvia just wanted to show Gray Sama."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically.

"You tell me all the time how much you love me." He argued kindheartedly.

"Juvia wanted to try Gray Sama's way."

He knit his eyebrows together. Did she think that the only way he showed his love was with his body?

Well, when he thought about it, it was the main way.

But he did things for her all the time. His trying was how he was showing her, wasn't it?

"Juvia... this isn't my only way..." He looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"Gray Sama, Juvia knows. If Gray Sama didn't love Juvia, he wouldn't try."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled herself from his arms to stand from the bed.

"Juvia just thinks this way is more fun." She winked at him before heading back to the bathroom for a shower.

Gray smiled at the ceiling and rubbed his face with his hands. "Yes, it is."

* * *

After eating their lunch, they headed to the guild to check out job requests.

Gray didn't pay rent, He stumbled upon the house when he was younger and stayed in it ever since.

The same happened for Natsu, but if Gray had to say, his house was way better.

Mostly, Gray worked for food and clothing money.

Well, and to just keep busy.

Gray headed to the request board while Juvia headed to the table where Natsu and Lucy were talking animatedly.

"I'm done waiting! I'm battling her today!" Natsu raved.

"Natsu, calm down. She'll let you know when she is ready." Lucy chided.

"If Natsu San wants to battle now, Juvia has no objections." She approached the table wearing a midnight blue, mid thigh, strapless dress paired with a black jacket and her

signature thigh high brown boots and matching midnight blue hat. The longer she lived with Gray, the more her wardrobe changed.

It was getting close to winter and here she was, comfortable wearing little.

Soon, they will have a whole family of strippers. Gajeel glared at Gray as he searched the job board.

"Damned stripper. Look what he did to Juvia!" He growled. Levy rolled her eyes. "Juvia is happy. Be happy that she is happy."

"But, look at what the damn girl is wearing!" He flung his arm in the water mage's direction, looking to Levy in disbelief.

"Look at all the metal in your face. Hush." She said, tossing a screw at his chest.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside for the fight. Gray insisted on staying close, just in case Natsu went overboard.

Natsu was grinning from ear to ear. Juvia got into a fighting stance and smiled warmly at the fire dragon slayer. "Do your best, Natsu San."

Natsu shrugged. "I can't exactly do my _best_. Ice princess put me on lock down. But I can still take you on without my demon form." He beamed.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia will not hold back."

Natsu smirked. "That's what I'm counting on. I'm fired up now!"

Natsu lunged at her with his fire dragon iron fist.

Juvia used water body, not only rendering his attack ineffective, but also putting out his fire.

Gray laughed behind her. Juvia sent out a water slicer, but Natsu managed to dodge it.

He then came at her with his fire dragon wing attack.

Juvia summoned her water nebula, soaking him and dissipating his wing attack.

Natsu spit out a mouth full of water and frowned.

Gray was cracking up, doubled over in laughter.

Lucy had her face firmly planted in her palm.

Juvia shrugged and smiled. "Is Natsu San ready to admit defeat?"

Natsu growled. "No way!"

Seeing that Natsu was getting serious, Juvia decided that she should too.

Juvia tossed her hat and coat to Gray. His face reddened and He threw his arms up. "Juvia! Come on!"

The crowd cheered and Gray threatened a drooling Macao and Wakaba.

Natsu got into stance and summoned a scorching fire dragon roar.

Juvia smirked and hit him with her water canon. The fire and water struggled against each other for a minute before Juvia's water finally got through, knocking

Natsu to the ground in a wet heap.

Natsu slammed his fists to the ground and jumped up in one swift motion.

"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" She had no time to react. She was hit. The fire charred her clothes, causing her to be more exposed than she previously was.

What injured her wasn't the fire. It was the lightning.

She lay on her back, panting.

Gray went to her but she raised her hand, stopping him.

She pulled herself up and wiped her mouth. "Juvia can handle herself."

Gray stared at her, admiring her strength before nodding and backing away.

Natsu was engulfed in flames. Juvia decided two could play at that game.

"WATER JIGSAW!" She charged at him with full force, but Natsu dodged her attack.

Juvia decided to up the ante.

She was going to have to pull out her new trick.

Juvia raised her hand high in the air as Natsu charged her.

Suddenly, Natsu was covered in water. It wasn't touching him, it was hovering around his body, like a jello mold.

Juvia closed her raised hand into a fist and Natsu was encased in ice.

Gray shook his head. He had taught her how to freeze her water, but he knew that Natsu would melt right out of it.

And he did just that.

Juvia rolled her eyes. She was getting bored. She knew this would go nowhere.

Natsu approached her and smiled wide. "Let's call it a tie."

Juvia nodded. "Natsu San is a formidable opponent. Juvia is more than happy to share the victory."

Natsu laughed. "You aren't too bad yourself, Juvia." Gray stood beside Juvia, placing a hand on her hip.

"You did good." He praised, giving her hip a squeeze.

She smiled.

"If pervcicle over here had let me use my demon form I would have totally won." Natsu bragged.

Lucy came up behind him and gave him a gentle smack in the back of the head. "You would have killed her. Don't brag."

Gray glared at Natsu. He summoned his dark marks and pointed at Natsu. "Lay a claw on her and you're dead. Got it?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and nodded. "I don't want to hurt her. I just wanted to prove that I'm the strongest."

Gray retracted his marks and rubbed Juvia's hip gently.

"Natsu San is plenty strong. Not only is he a skilled dragon slayer but he is also the most powerful demon of his brother's creation. Strong enough to kill an immortal."

Juvia reminded. "Natsu San has nothing to prove to anyone." She stated.

Natsu stared at her in shock but then nodded. "Thanks, Juvia."

She smiled at him before turning to Gray. "Juvia is tired, Gray Sama."

Gray nodded and picked her up bridal style to carry her home.

"Gray Sama, Juvia can walk." She whined.

He smiled down at her. "Can't you just let me love you?"

Her breath hitched in her throat. Not only did he publicly display affection physically, he just did so verbally as well.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, Gray Sama." Everybody began passing around Jewels and whispering.

Gajeel sighed and handed levy 100 Jewel. "Alright, shrimp. You win. I guess that damn icy bastard ain't so bad."

Levy accepted the Jewel with a self satisfied smile as she watched them fade off into the distance, going home.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** I feel like I went too heavy on the smut, but whatever. Next chapter I will need some time to think. It may be a week before I get a new chapter up.

Sorry! Hope everyone enjoyed! In the meantime, check out some of my other fan fictions. :) Rebirth is a pretty popular one right now next to this one. Thanks, guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Winter Solstice**

Since November 1st is the day that everybody forgets about Thanksgiving and immediately starts prepping for Christmas

I thought I would follow that trend.

Jingle bells, Hot cocoa, Candy canes and all that good shit.

Fuck Thanksgiving.

* * *

Gray was adjusting to their new relationship status a lot easier than he thought he would.

He still had some trouble in public from time to time, but over all he was dealing quite well.

He was falling for her more and more every day.

He couldn't remember a time he was happier.

Her head was resting on his bare chest while he ran his fingers delicately through her cerulean hair.

Her pale skin glimmered in the moonlight from the window. Her naked chest moved lightly against his side as she breathed and she made light sounds in her sleep.

He admired her beauty as she slept soundly against him. They hadn't been together long, but that didn't matter to him.

He made a decision.

* * *

"Gray Sama! Where is Juvia's skirt?" She called from the closet.

"Which one?" He asked, peeking into the bedroom from the hallway. She turned to face him. "The long dark blue one."

He cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Your old one?" She nodded. "I thought you didn't wear those anymore?"

Her new normal wardrobe was quite daring. Like it was summer year round. One day she went to the guild in a bikini and shorts. It's winter.

She shrugged. "Juvia knows that Gray Sama is struggling with Juvia's clothing choices, so Juvia thought she would try to incorporate some of her old clothing

with the new." She explained. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Would you look at that. Juvia is trying too.

Gray wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Anything for Gray Sama." She beamed. He smiled. "I know."

"Juvia found it!" She called from the closet. "Where was it?" He asked curiously. "Juvia must have accidentally hung it on Gray Sama's side."

Juvia was a neat freak. Everything was always organized and tidy. Ever since Juvia moved in, the house hadn't seen a dirty day. Not once.

"That's a first." Gray muttered. "What, Gray Sama?" She called. "Nothing!" He answered.

* * *

Once she was dressed, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Juvia is meeting the girls at Fairy Hills. We're planning a party for the Winter Solstice. Juvia told you."

He nodded. "Right. Okay. When will you be home?" She shrugged. "That depends on Erza San and Mira San."

Gray tensed. He wasn't touching that with a a 10 foot ice sword. "Understood. Have fun. I love you." Juvia stopped in her tracks.

It brought her such joy to hear him say those words. He said them quite frequently now. Always before she left, when she returned and before they slept.

She smiled and turned to the door. "I love you too." She exited the house and shut the door behind her.

She began her walk to fairy hills in the frosty air wearing her old navy blue slitted skirt, green waist sash, a navy blue form fitted turtle necked crop top without sleeves and

her favorite brown boots and navy blue hat. She was still very exposed, but was more covered than she had been recently.

She grew fond of the cold. She honestly didn't feel it anymore. It was part of her, like Gray.

She approached her old dorm and let out a happy sigh. ' _Hello again_.'

* * *

As soon as Juvia exited the house, Gray ran to the bedroom. He lifted a wooden floorboard under the bed and pulled out his savings stash that he had been keeping

since before He and Juvia got together. He smiled at the stash and slid it into his pocket. He pulled on a shirt, grabbed his coat and laced up his boots before

heading out the door. He headed to Lucy's apartment. He knew that Natsu would be there. The guy hardly ever stayed in his own place.

He knocked on Lucy's apartment door and waited. In the old days he would have just snuck in via window or chimney, but since he got with

Juvia, he was learning to have a bit more social grace. Lucy answered the door looking tired. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"Flame brain giving you a hard time? Mind if I take him off your hands for a bit?" He asked, amused by her clear need of a break.

"Please! Take him! I need to sleep. He hasn't let me sleep in over two days." She whined. "Two days?" Gray asked with wide eyes. Lucy nodded and opened the door wide.

"He's all yours!" She pointed to the bedroom. Gray cocked an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment but then entered the bedroom.

There on the bed, Natsu was restrained with handcuffs. Magic canceling ones. ' _So that's where she got the idea_.' Gray mused, reminiscing his and Juvia's

adventures in the bedroom for a brief moment before coming back down to Earth land. "Why is he cuffed?" He asked. Natsu was struggling against the cuffs and

him voice was muffled with a gag. "It was the only way I could make him stop." Gray backed away slowly. "Stop what?" She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Take a guess." Gray thought for a minute and then his eyes widened once he realized. "Oh." Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Now, take him away so I can sleep." Gray gave her a

quick salute before snatching Natsu up by the collar and dragging him away. Lucy crawled onto the bed and cradled a sleeping happy against her chest before closing her

eyes to get some hard earned shut eye. Once they were outside her apartment door, Gray removed the cuffs and gag from Natsu.

"A word of advice, Lucy is a human. Human's need sleep. Or did you forget?" Gray teased. Natsu rolled his eyes. "I know. I just couldn't help it. She smells really good."

Gray patted his back. "I know, I know. Now, I have something to talk to you about."

* * *

Juvia entered the dorm and made her way to Erza's room where the meeting was being held. She knocked three times and waited.

Erza opened the door and smiled wide. "Juvia. Good to have you back. It's been a while." She smiled warmly and threw her arms around Erza.

"Juvia missed this!" Juvia loved living with Gray. It was a dream come true. Really, it was. But, from time to time Juvia missed being at the dorm with the girls.

Erza laughed and gave her a squeeze before releasing her. "Come, we have planning to do." Erza lead her through her many rooms of armor before

entering a sitting room full of all the lovely dorm girls. "Hey, Snow Bunny! Feeling shy today?" Cana smirked, referencing her longer skirt. Ever since she got with

Gray, Cana had started moving on from just water related nicknames and began using ones related to snow and ice as well. "Juvia is trying to be respectful of

Gray Sama's feelings." Cana laughed. "Eh, fuck him. He strips all the time." Juvia puffed out her cheeks. "Gray Sama has been keeping his nakedness in the bedroom

and during fights, Cana San!" She took a swig from her barrel of sake. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I just like seeing ya naked." She winked suggestively at the water mage.

Juvia visibly shuddered. Erza threw a beer mug at Cana's head. "That's enough. We are here to plan, not fool around. Mira, go ahead."

Everyone turned their full attention on Mira. "Hello everyone! As we all know, the Winter Solstice is coming and we intend to celebrate. I have an idea for the

party. I will present my idea and we will take a vote. Once the vote is decided, we will go from there." Wendy moved to sit closer to Juvia.

"Now, I thought that we could do a Christmas party. A big tree in the center of the guild, Secret Santa, A cocoa station, Lots of Yummy desserts, a big feast..."

"My special punch." Cana interjected with a wry smile. Cana's secret punch is known to knock people on their ass after only a single cup.

Mira giggled and continued. "We'll see, Cana. Now let's vote." Nobody had any objections to her idea. "Then it's decided. Erza, would you mind splitting them into

their task teams?" Mira asked sweetly. "Of course." Erza nodded and faced the lot of women. "All Hallow's eve baking crew, you are with me one more."

Wendy, Carla, Lisanna and Mira all nodded in agreement. "Evergreen, Bisca, Juvia, and Kinana you will be the cooking crew this time. Any questions?"

All shook their heads. "Levy, Laki and Lucy are on decorations. Levy, inform Lucy when you see her, will you?" Levy smiled. "I'm on it."

Erza crossed her arms and smiled proudly. "I expect you all to get these tasks done in a timely manner and to give it your all. You may receive assistance from the

men in the guild if you feel the need, but if you do, you are responsible for any damage or disruption they may cause. Understand?" All of the girls looked around at

each other and nodded. "Good. You are all free to go now. Don't forget your tasks. We have one week to pull this together. Make it count." She warned.

Wendy tapped on Juvia's shoulder. "Hello Wendy San. Juvia has missed you. How are you?" Wendy smiled and shrugged. "I'm fine. We have missed you a lot around

here. Are you happy living with Gray?" She asked innocently. Juvia smiled. "Happiest Juvia has ever been." Wendy beamed. "Good! I'm happy for you, Juvia San!"

Juvia gave the girl a squeeze and stood. "If Wendy San ever wants to talk, she can always come visit. Juvia will make sure Gray Sama stays clothed."

Wendy smiled and bounced lightly in place. "Thank you!" Juvia smiled and clasped her hands together. "Oh, Juvia needs to go now. Juvia needs to start dinner. It

was nice seeing you Wendy San. Come by anytime." Wendy waved to the scantily clad water mage as she left Erza's room.

Juvia exited the dorm and sighed. She made a mental note to stop by Fairy Hills more often.

* * *

"I wanna do that too!" Natsu shouted excitedly. "You can't just do something like this because I'm doing it." Gray argued.

"Why not? You scared I'll beat you to it?" the dragon slayer challenged. "No. It's not about a competition flame brain." Gray was beginning to wonder why he chose to

discuss this with Natsu. "I bet I'd still beat you." Gray rolled his eyes. "Natsu, I don't think Lucy would be happy if you did this just to beat me at something."

Natsu thought for a moment and then slumped his shoulders. "Oh. That's true. She'd kill me." Gray scoffed. "Erza would kill you." Natsu's spine went rigid.

Gray laughed. "So, what do you say?" the pinkette crossed his arms and thought for a minute. "Yeah. I'll do it. That's what friends are for." He smiled wide.

Gray patted him on the back. "Thanks." Natsu uncrossed his arms and pointed at him. "When it's my turn, you have to do the same for me!"

The ice mage smiled kindly. "Of course. I'd be insulted if you chose someone else." Gray then opened the door to the shop for Natsu to enter.

Natsu looked through the display case and scoffed at the amount of jewel people paid for these things. "Couldn't you just make her one with your ice?"

Gray sighed. "I thought about it, but ice doesn't last forever." Natsu stared at him like he was stupid. "Devil slayer magic." Gray face palmed so hard that he left a red

mark on his own face. Natsu laughed. "How could I be so stupid. Not a word." He pointed at Natsu and glared threateningly. Natsu continued laughing.

They promptly left the shop. "Don't tell Lucy or Happy, got it?" Natsu looked confused. "Why not?" Gray gave him a blank stare. "Because they both talk a lot."

Natsu nodded. "Oh, yeah. That. I won't say a word." Gray sent a silent prayer to Mavis that Natsu would keep his promise.

* * *

Juvia was prepping a roast at home. Gray wasn't at the house when she returned, so she figured that gave her a little extra cooking time.

Once it was in the oven, she sat at the dining table with a Sorcerer Weekly magazine. She flipped through the pages and smiled when she got to an article that was

recently published about them. Gray was less than thrilled when Jason insisted on covering their new relationship, but eventually caved.

Once that article came out, all of Fiore knew that they were together. Juvia was over the moon.

Seeing how happy it made Juvia made it worth it for him in the end.

She sighed contentedly and placed the magazine back in the center of the table.

She stood from the table and went to the bedroom to strip. She pulled off her skirt and tossed it into the hamper along with her crop top.

She unzipped her boots and put them away in the closet. She placed her hat on the top shelf in the closet and then exited the room in her bra and underwear.

This was a typical routine in the Lockser-Fullbuster home. Just as she walked back into the kitchen, Gray entered the home.

"Welcome home, Gray Sama." She greeted him with a kiss and a tight embrace before stripping him to his underwear at max speed.

She took his clothes to the hamper and placed his shoes in the closet.

In their home, Juvia stripped him more than he stripped himself and that was a real accomplishment.

"So, how was your meeting with the girls?" He sat at the dining table and sat back in the chair.

"Good. Mira San says we will do a Christmas party. Big tree, desserts, feast, Secret Santa, cocoa, and Cana San plans to make her special punch."

Gray winced. "Not the punch." Juvia laughed. "So, who is doing what this time?" Juvia poured him a cup of tea and placed it in front of him.

"Erza San, Mira San, Wendy San, Lisanna San and Carla San will bake. Juvia, Evergreen San, Bisca San, and Kinana San will cook and Levy San, Lucy San and Laki San will

decorate." Gray smiled and wrapped his arm around her hip, planting a small kiss on her side. "Well, at least I know the food will be good. I love your cooking."

Juvia blushed and squirmed in place. "Gray Sama is so sweet to Juvia." He smiled at her little fan girl moment. She didn't have them often anymore and

when she did, they were minuscule, which made them adorable. He gave her behind a light, playful spank. "I have my moments."

* * *

After dinner, Juvia got into the shower. gray took this opportunity to get to work. He went to the back yard and stood facing away from the house so

that if she came outside and caught him, she wouldn't see what he was doing. He used his devil slayer magic to begin crafting the tiny object.

He didn't want it to be plain. Juvia wasn't plain. He wanted it to perfectly represent them both. He wanted it to be just right. He carefully focused his magic

to carve out the intricate details. He worked on it for about 30 minutes before it was finally complete. All of the precision required took a lot of his magic

energy, so he was pretty tired. He took the item in his fist and entered their home. She was already out of the shower and in the bed waiting for him.

She looked to already be passed out, so he reached into the hamper and pulled the Jewels from his pants pocket. He took the Jewels and the item and placed them

under the floorboard that was under the bed. Once they were secured away, Gray crawled into bed with her and wrapped her in his arms.

This may just be the best decision he has ever made.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Ohohoho. I think we all know what I'm doing here. Could I be any more obvious? I don't think so. Next Chapter will be more of Gray's planning and

more of Christmas party planning! I don't know when I will post another chapter. Could be tomorrow or it could be next week. I still have like 2 other stories to update.

I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! ~ :)


	7. Chapter 7

**For Her, I Will**

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Two days until the party, Juvia is in the kitchen cooking like a mad woman. She had made nearly 20 dishes this week.

Those were just for practice. Not that anyone was complaining. Especially not the team.

Since Juvia had made so much food, Gray invited his whole team over to their house for dinner every night that week.

"Juvia, when are you going to take a break?" He asked, sliding his arms around her waist from behind.

She was wearing a green, lacy bra and underwear set with a pink apron. Her hair was pulled into a messy high ponytail and she was chopping vegetables feverishly.

He planted a gentle kiss on her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Juvia just wants to be sure everything is perfect." She huffed. He smiled and let out a sigh.

' _I know the feeling_.'

"It will be perfect." He said as released her. She stopped chopping and turned to look at him.

"How does Gray Sama know?" She was really into this. He shrugged and smirked.

"I just do." She slumped her shoulders and turned back to the vegetables she was chopping.

He snagged a carrot from beside her on the counter and headed towards the door.

"Where is Gray Sama going?" She pouted. He smiled. "Just going to the guild to meet up with Natsu. We'll be back in time for dinner."

She puffed out her cheeks but then nodded and smiled. "Fine."

He pulled open the door. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The door shut and he was gone.

* * *

Gray played with the tiny object in his pocket. He knew when he wanted to do it, but he wasn't sure how.

There was only one thing to do. Hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

Gray entered the guild and headed straight behind the bar and into the kitchen.

"Mira, got a minute?" The cheerful She-Devil stopped mixing and turned to face him.

"Of course! Lisanna, would you mind mixing this for me? I'll be right back." She handed the bowl to her sister and lead Gray out the back.

"How can I help you?" Gray shifted a bit and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He was hoping that Mira could keep a secret, but was beginning to doubt it.

"I, uh... I need help with something, but if I tell you, you have to keep quiet." Her smile brightened and she clasped her hands against her chest.

"Of course! What do you need?" He stared at her skeptically for a moment but then caved. If anyone could help him out, it was her.

He pulled out the object and showed it to her. Her eyes got big and she squealed so loud he was sure that all of Fiore heard her.

"MIRA!" He hissed. She nodded and bounced up and down. "I am so excited for you!" He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, thanks, but I still need help." She calmed herself and put on her serious face. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"I know that I want to do it during the party. What I need from you is the how." Her face lit up and she began squirming in place.

She was just like Juvia, only her fan girling wasn't over him, it was over _them_. Mira loved love. That was kind of her thing.

"So many ideas! I'll get to work on it right away!" She looked so happy she may explode.

"Wait, Mira. I kind of need to be in the loop for this kind of thing, don't you think?" He reasoned.

She stopped what she was doing and composed herself. "Right. Well, I have a few ideas, if you want to discuss it now?"

He nodded and crossed his arms, waiting. She smiled and tapped her chin.

"Public or private?" She asked before continuing. He winced at the thought of a public display, but an event like what this will lead to is just as public.

' _Think of it like practice... Yeah, like ripping off a band-aid_.'

"Public is ... fine." He managed to choke out. Her eyes widened and she nodded, impressed.

"You must really love her, Gray. So cute! Alright... Well, for one, since we draw names for Secret Santa tomorrow, I could make sure that you get her name."

See, with the Secret Santa, Mira calls the names she draws from the Santa hat and the person called has to call their person on stage. Once on stage, they give their gift

publicly. Gray thought about it but wasn't sure he liked it so he shrugged. Mira nodded and thought for a moment. "Okay, then how about... Oh! This is perfect!"

She told him about her big plan enthusiastically. Gray loved the idea. It was perfect for both of them and it wasn't too public. It was a bit more romantic and cheesy

than what he had in mind, but he knew that Juvia would love it so much, she may turn into a puddle for about a week. He couldn't wait.

"Thanks, Mira." He waved as he turned away to find Natsu. She bounced and waved wildly. "Can't wait!" He could hear her excited squeals as he rounded the front of the

guild. ' _Please don't tell anyone_!' He begged inwardly.

Just as Gray was about to reenter the guild, Natsu and the rest of his team came crashing out of the doors.

"Hurry up or we will be late for dinner!" Natsu yelled over his shoulder to his team mates.

"We still have 2 hours, Natsu." Lucy whined while trying to pull him back by his jacket.

"But I'm hungry!" He wailed. She rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry."

Natsu was about to say something else when Gray stepped in. "You guys can go ahead. Juvia already prepared 5 meals before I even left."

"She really is giving this her all." Erza said proudly, continuing her journey to the house.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla followed close behind. Natsu tried to follow, but was halted by Gray.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" He complained.

"In a minute. I need to talk to you for a sec." Natsu stopped fighting and waited.

"I need your help for this." Gray told Natsu the plan and his involvement in it. Natsu smiled wide. "I can do that. You're really going big."

Gray shrugged. "Well, you only do this kind of thing once." Natsu laughed. "Yeah, unless she says no."

He glared at the fire demon. "This is Juvia." Natsu shrugged. "Yeah. That's true."

* * *

When Natsu and Gray entered the home, they were hit with a symphony of glorious scents. Juvia had cooked nearly everything in the house... Again.

It's a good thing they didn't pay rent. Natsu squeezed between Lucy and Erza at the dining table and began shoveling food into his mouth.

Juvia was cleaning the dishes as they ate. Gray stood beside her and offered to help. "Gray Sama, Juvia can do it. Go eat, please."

He shook his head and began scrubbing a dirty pan. She narrowed her eyes and huffed, but allowed him to help.

With the two of them, the dishes got done quickly. She took a rag and wiped down the counter before washing her hands and taking a seat at the table beside Wendy.

Gray followed suit, washing his hands and taking a seat beside Juvia. They ate together at the table with their family as they shared stories about the good times.

Gray watched as Juvia listened to everyone and laughed with them. She really was the best thing in his life.

* * *

Once everyone had left and the house was once again just theirs, they stripped down and showered together.

They did this frequently. Not only did it save water, but it was just one more thing that they could do together.

they exited the shower and dried off. They climbed into bed and she rested against his chest as she did every night.

He stroked her hair and closed his eyes. "I love you."

She smiled against his skin. "I love you too."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Okay, so I know I am being SUPER vague. But, I can't give it all away up front. Next chapter will be the big reveal! Even though we all know what it is.

:) Thank you guys for being so loyal! Y'all are the real MVP's. ~ :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternal Ice**

The big moment is here.

It's happening!

* * *

Today was the day. Not just the day of the Christmas party, but also the day that Gray had been preparing for all week.

Juvia was preparing food for the party in their little kitchen and Gray took advantage of her business to sneak away and prepare for tonight.

He toyed with the small ring in his pocket, the one he had created with his devil slayer magic. This ring will never melt, not unless he causes it to do so.

He walked briskly to the guild in the chill of winter, enjoying the snowfall on his skin. He lost his shirt along the way. That was the first time in a while that he had

publicly stripped subconsciously. He is feeling the pressure of what he is about to do. He approached the large, heavy wooden doors of the guild hall and pushed them open.

He entered slowly, taking in all of the decorations. Lucy was decorating the tables, Laki was making life size wooden nut crackers, Levy was making snow scripts

and Lucy had summoned Taurus to hoist up the giant Christmas tree in the center of the guild. Gray had to admit, the place looked great. Natsu was in the corner at a table

stuffing his face. Lucy must have bribed him with food to keep him from messing with anything. Gajeel was also at the table eating an iron script, no doubt from Levy.

Gray approached the dragon slayers and took a seat beside Natsu. "Yo, Ice princess. You ready for tonight?" Natsu grinned. Gajeel crossed his arms and sat back.

"What's tonight?" Gray glared at Natsu momentarily before turning back to face Gajeel. He opened his mouth to speak, but Natsu beat him to it.

"Icy pants here is going to ask Juvia the big question." He laughed. Gray tensed, waiting for Gajeel's wrath, but it never came. He peeked from under his hair at the

iron dragon slayer. He was smiling. "Ya really gonna do it, huh?" Gray sat up straight and puffed out his chest a bit, trying to man up.

"Y-Yeah. I am." Gajeel's smile grew. "Well, alright. She's gonna love this. Gihi." Natsu continued chowing down and spoke between mouthfuls.

"When do you wanna start setting up?" Gray looked behind him to check the progress of the decorations. They were close to done. There were only 4 hours left until the party.

"I guess now. Let's go." He stood from the table and walked to the exit. Natsu quickly shoveled what was left into his mouth and followed.

Curious, Gajeel also followed. Once all three were out in the snow in front of the guild, Gray went through the plan.

"Alright, Mira said that we should make a trail for her to follow. Something that only she would notice." Gajeel crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"Easy. Ice. Nobody else will care because of the snow, but that woman will notice. She's got a sixth sense for ya." A small smile painted Gray's lips.

"Yeah, I know she does. Alright. Ice it is." in front of the guild doors and off to the side, he started a trail of small ice hearts, leading to the tree where Gajeel was standing

roughly about a good 40 feet away. Under that tree was where she had verbally acknowledged his efforts to answer her. The night of the All Hallow's Eve party.

"Done. Next, Mira said that I should do something that has importance to both of us, something special." he began thinking hard, trying to figure out what that was.

Gajeel and Natsu were surprisingly also thinking about it. Gray lowered his face into his scarf, brushing his nose against the soft material. He stiffened.

This was it. The scarf, the one she made for him. Technically it was an anniversary gift from her, granted it was the weirdest anniversary ever, but it was still important.

Quickly he began building a life size snowman at the base of the tree. "A snowman?" Gajeel raised a studded brow. Natsu laughed. "What does a snowman have to do with

you guys?" Gray rolled his eyes. "It's not about the snowman." Natsu scratched his head. "Then why ya building it?" Gray finished up the body and sighed.

"You'll see." Gajeel and Natsu exchanged glances but then settled back to watch Gray work. He snapped a couple branches from the tree and placed them where the

arms should go. He then sent Gajeel to snag a carrot from the kitchen and Natsu to find him some small black rocks.

After about half an hour, Natsu returned with a pocket full of small black rocks he had found by the river. Gajeel had already long since returned with the carrot and

it was nestled in the face of the snowman where the nose should be. Gray took the rocks and made the eyes, mouth and buttons. He removed his scarf and wrapped

it around the neck of the snowman. Gajeel stared at the cold creation and hummed to himself silently. "So, ya needed something to hold your scarf?"

Natsu approached the snowman and began closely inspecting it. "What's special about it?" Gray slumped his shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's the scarf. Juvia made it for me for our 413th day of knowing each other anniversary." Saying it out loud made it sound much sillier than it was.

Natsu folded over laughing and Gajeel did the same. "What kind of anniversary is that?" Natsu rolled in the snow, spitting fire as he laughed.

"Leave it to the rain woman to create an anniversary out of thin air." Gajeel howled, smacking his leg. Gray pulled his shoulders back and shot them a death glare.

"Okay, so it's silly, but it is important to her, so it's important to me." Gajeel stopped laughing and straightened up. Natsu did the same.

"Wow, so you're pretty serious about her, huh?" Natsu asked. Gajeel whacked him with his iron arm. "Nah, really? Ya didn't think a proposal made it obvious?"

Natsu pulled himself out of a nearby pile of snow that he flew into after that hit, rubbing his head.

Gray laughed and turned back to the snowman. He pulled out the ring and placed it on one of the branch hands of the snowman.

He then froze the tree, creating shimmering icy blossoms where it was once barren. Gajeel put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Ya may be a pervy stripper, but rain drop really loves ya. I know she's gonna go crazy for this." He gave him a firm pat on the back before turning to head inside the guild.

It was almost party time, and Gray needed to go home to help Juvia bring the food down.

"Natsu, Keep an eye on this while I help Juvia bring the food. And please for the love of all that is sacred, do not destroy anything." Natsu crossed his arms and furrowed

his brows. "I don't only destroy stuff, y'know. I can handle keeping guard for half an hour." Gray laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm serious! Don't mess this up!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and waved him away. "I got this." Gray sucked in a long breath and winced internally as he walked away towards his home.

He was worried he would regret leaving Natsu on watch.

* * *

As Gray approached their home, he heard Juvia scream. He barreled through the front door, fist in open palm ready to attack.

Instead of seeing an intruder or a form of immediate danger, he was greeted with Juvia standing on a dining chair screaming bloody murder.

He got out of fighting stance and put his hands on his hips, waiting for her to notice that he was home.

She quit screaming and glanced up at him through her wavy blue locks of hair that were hanging in her face. "Gray Sama!" She squeaked.

"Juvia... What are you doing?" He let out a small chucked and arched a brow. She looked to the floor and shuddered visibly before looking back to him.

"Gray Sama, help Juvia, please?! Make it go away!" She squealed. He laughed. "What is it?"

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "A spider!" Gray's face fell and he began to laugh loudly. "Juvia, you are an S class level water mage and a spider

scares you? You have taken on things far bigger and scarier than a spider. You helped fight Acnologia for crying out loud!" He laughed as he gestured to the tiny

arachnid on the floor. Gray clammed up when he saw tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Juvia, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry! Don't cry!"

He pleaded. He hates it when women cry. He doesn't know how to handle it. She shook her head stomped her foot on the chair. "Gray Sama! Help Juvia!" She wailed.

He nodded and went over to the spider on the floor. He grabbed the Sorcerer Weekly on the table and scooped up the spider, dumping it outside.

"There. All better?" He asked, reaching a hand out to help her down. She nodded and sniffled. "Good. Now, you look ready to go, right?" She nodded.

He smiled and went to the counter, collecting two trays of covered food. "Then Let's go have a party." She smiled and grabbed the last two trays, following after him.

* * *

Once they reached the guild, people were already pouring in. He handed his trays off to Erza, telling her he had to check on something.

He quickly ran to Natsu who had surprisingly not destroyed a single thing. Upon seeing the shock on Gray's face, Natsu beamed with pride.

"Told ya I wouldn't destroy anything." Gray smiled. "Yes you did. Thanks." Natsu waved and entered the guild. Gray waited until he saw that everyone had entered.

He casually entered the guild, trying a bit too hard to down play his plans. He gave Natsu the signal to get into position. He approached Gajeel and asked him to

tell Juvia that there was something outside for her. Gajeel agreed and Gray disappeared outside.

Gray Hid around the side of the guild so that he would be hidden from her, but still able to see her clearly. Natsu was right beside him.

Juvia emerged from the party and stood in front of the large doors in the snow, looking around. She noticed a glimmer in the snow that seemed out of place.

She approached it and realized that it was a heart made of ice. She picked it up and ran her fingers across it. She smiled to herself and then looked further ahead in the

snow, noticing a whole trail of them. She followed them for a few feet before looking up and finally noticing the tree that now had ice blossoms all over it.

She admired the ice blossoms for a moment before trailing her eyes down to the snowman. She noticed that it was wearing Gray's scarf and she approached it cautiously.

Once she reached it, she ran the material through her fingers gently. Gajeel was peeking out the front doors of the guild. He smiled and ducked back inside.

"Oi, It's happening. Everybody get outside and be quiet. Don't let em know we're watchin'." He shouted to the party goers. Mira squealed and clapped her hands as she

bounced up and down. All of the members slowly crept out of the guild and hid as best they could.

Juvia examined the snowman carefully. She gathered that this was all Gray's doing, but she had no idea why. ' _Maybe Gray Sama helped decorate_?'

Her eyes roamed over the branches and that was when she spotted it. Her head tilted and she stared at it for a long time. Gray watched as she stared at the ring with

the most perplexed look he had ever seen on her. She reached out to touch it and that was when Gray emerged from the side of the building. He slowly approached her,

trying his best to be stealthy. Once he got about 5 feet from her, he spoke. "I never was good with these things..." He said as he waved to the tree and snowman.

"Gray Sama?" Juvia breathed. "I never was good at expressing myself. Showing how I really feel. Feelings in general." He continued.

She blinked and glanced between him and the ring. Her eyes got big as she realized what he was doing. She remained silent, wanting to hear him use his words.

"You are important to me, Juvia. I never made things easy for you, but you stuck by me. You never gave up on me and I am so glad." He was standing beside her now.

She looked up at him and her eyes were filling with tears. Gray fought the urge to panic. " So, Juvia, I would like to make a new promise." Her lip poked out and she was

shaking, but not from the cold. "I, Gray Fullbuster, promise to you, Juvia Lockser, that I will stick by you for the rest of my life, if you'll let me." That was when her first tear

fell. He took the ring from the branch and dropped down on one knee. Mira insisted he do so because Juvia has probably fantasized it more times than there are stars

in the sky. "Marry me, Juvia." She looked down at him on one knee and the tears fell like rain. She tried to speak, but her voice failed her. For once, Juvia Lockser

was speechless. Since she couldn't make her voice work, she nodded her head excitedly and threw herself on top of him. The guild erupted in cheers under the starry

sky and Natsu emerged from the side of the building getting into stance. He immediately began spitting fire into the sky, creating fireworks.

Hearing the explosions and cheers, Juvia scrambled off of him and looked around at their family and then up to the explosions in the sky.

She laughed through her tears and looked back to Gray. He was smiling at her. He grabbed her left hand and placed the ring on the appropriate finger.

She admired his handiwork. The band was etched with snowflakes and the center was ice formed to look like a snowflake with a rain drop in the center.

She turned back to look at him again and she gave him a look he hadn't seen in a long time. She was about to fan girl and she was not going to hold back.

Gray understood what the look meant and instead of trying to stop it, he just rolled his eyes and opened his arms for her. She let out an excited squeal and threw

herself into his arms. She kissed all over his face and squeezed him so hard that she may have broken his ribs. She cried and squeezed and kissed and climbed

all over him for a good 5 minutes. He just sat there patiently, letting her get it all out. Once she was done, she released him and stood back a few feet from him.

Cana raised a mug high in the air and let out a victory shout. "Alright! Let's party!" She lead the guild members back to the party, leaving Gray and Juvia in solitude.

Gray grabbed his scarf and put it back on. Juvia smiled at him. "Gray Sama makes Juvia very happy." He smiled back and grabbed her hand.

"And Juvia makes Gray Sama very happy too." He smirked and pulled her towards the guild doors. "Now, lets see what this Christmas party is about."

* * *

Inside the guild looked like the inside of a snow globe. Literally. It was snowing inside the guild thanks to Levy.

Natsu was already attacking the buffet and there were a few victims of Cana's special punch passed out around the guild.

Gray had Juvia find them a seat while he went to get them some food. Juvia took a seat with Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Happy, Carla, Wendy and Erza.

Gray rummaged around the buffet, deciding to pile up on Juvia's cooking. He preferred it. As he sat down at the table beside her the guild doors swung open and two hooded

figures entered. Everybody turned to see who it was. Upon seeing the familiar cloaks, Erza stood and smiled. "Welcome back, Jellal. Good to see you, Meredy."

They removed their hoods and Meredy skipped over to Juvia. Jellal approached Erza and pulled her into a tight embrace. After the battle, Jellal and Erza came to an

understanding. They were together, but Jellal was still running with Crime Sorciere. Evil never sleeps. Makarov had invited Crime Sorciere to the party, but only Jellal

and Meredy agreed to come. The others were still a bit apprehensive about being chummy with the fairies. Kinana sighed when she saw that Erik hadn't made an

appearance. She had learned about her past with him and they had become close since the battle, but he wasn't around too often. He asked her to join him in

Crime Sorciere, but she felt the need to remain with Fairy Tail. He understood, but it limited their contact. Meredy squeezed between Gray and Juvia at the table and threw

her arms around both of them. "I heard that you two are together now and sharing a home! I am so happy for you!" She cheered.

Juvia blushed and raised her left hand. Meredy's hands flew to her mouth and she shrieked. Gray chuckled at her reaction. "No way! When!?"

Gray shrugged. "You just missed it." She turned to face him and pouted. "NO FAIRRR. I WANT A DO OVER!" She shouted. Gray shook his head.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Once was enough." Juvia giggled. Meredy groaned and turned back to Juvia asking for all the details.

Jellal joined Erza at the table. "Congratulations to the happy couple." He called to Gray and Juvia. Gray raised his mug. "Thanks."

Erza sighed and poked at her food. "What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her back and rubbed a circle. Lucy grinned and leaned closer to Jellal.

"Erza wants to get married." Jellal's eyes widened and he blushed. Erza summoned a sword and pointed it inches from Lucy's nose.

"What was that?" Lucy shrunk away in fear. "What was what? I didn't say anything. Nope. Not a word."

* * *

Mira appeared on stage with her Santa hat full of names. "Alright everyone! Time for secret Santa, please have your gifts ready!"

She reached into the hat and plucked out a strip of paper. She unfolded it and read aloud. "Gajeel. Come on up please!"

Gajeel carried his gift to the stage and cleared his throat. "Wendy, c'mere kid." The tiny dragon slayer smiled and ran to the stage. Gajeel handed her the small

package and waited. She opened it carefully and lifted the gift to the air proudly. It was a headband to match her favorite dress. "Thanks, Gajeel. I love it!"

She gave him a quick hug before he hopped off the stage. Wendy had her gift ready and called her recipient. "Lucy San!" Lucy smiled and walked to the stage quickly.

She carefully received the gift and unwrapped it. It was a new stationary set. The girl shifted in place and played with her new headband.

"I just know that you like to write.. so..." Lucy hugged her tightly. "It's perfect. Thank you." Wendy returned the hug and smiled brightly all the way back to the table.

"Natsu, get up here." She sighed. He laughed and flew to the stage with the help of Happy. Lucy handed him the bulky package. He opened it and smiled.

She had baked him cookies in the shape of dragons and stars. He tossed a dragon one in his mouth and devoured it. "These are really good." He grinned wide and planted a

kiss on her cheek. She blushed hard at the public display. She nodded and stumbled off the stage and back to the table.

"Erza!" He shouted cheerfully. The requip mage looked around before standing. She hesitantly entered the stage. Natsu was a terrible gift giver.

He handed her a neatly wrapped package and she eyed it curiously. ' _Lucy must have wrapped this_.'

She cautiously opened the gift and was pleasantly surprised when she found a very pretty black dress inside. She pulled it out and held it up to look it over.

It was strapless and reached the floor. It was clearly formal. It had red beading lining the neckline and waistline. It had a high slit on the right side to show a little leg.

She smiled and instantly cataloged it into her inventory. Once it was stored in her magic, she quickly requipped into it. "It's lovely, Natsu. Thank you."

He smiled wide and waved to Lucy. Erza chuckled quietly to herself. "Of course." Natsu joined Lucy at the table.

"Gray, come receive your gift." She called. He entered the stage and accepted the envelope. He opened it and his jaw dropped. "You can use them any time."

He snapped his head to look at her. "How did you know? Who told?!" He asked, flabbergasted. She smiled. "I may or may not have been eavesdropping."

He frowned but then softened. "Thanks." She winked at him. "enjoy your honeymoon." And with that, she leaped from the stage and joined Jellal.

Gray blushed furiously but quickly willed it away. "Cana, put down the booze and get up here." She pumped her fist in the air and stumbled to the stage. He handed her

a small box. She opened it and pulled out a wad of Jewel. "For your tab." He stated flatly. She cheered and ran to the bar. "You heard the man, Mira! Fill em up!"

Mira glared at Cana for a minute before she registered why Mira was looking at her like that. "Oh, right." She returned to the stage as Gray went back to Juvia.

"Elfman!" He looked to Evergreen with a worried look before heading to the stage. Cana handed him a box that was behind the stage. He looked at it warily before he peeled

off the wrapping paper and peeked inside. His face instantly reddened and he snatched the box and ran off stage mumbling "Thanks." She had gotten Some lingerie for Ever.

It was green, lacy, nearly transparent and it was complete with a set of wings, fit for a fairy. She laughed as she made her way back to the bar where more alcohol awaited.

After Elfman shoved the box at Ever, he quickly went back to the stage with his gift. "Juvia." He called as he raised the package and waved it in the air. Juvia smiled and

walked to the stage. She thanked him as she accepted the package. She pulled away the wrapping paper, revealing what appeared to be a hand made book. It was skillfully

made, Juvia noticed. She traced the cover with her fingers before opening it. Inside were a bunch of handwritten recipes. Juvia smiled at the gift, closing it and turning to

Elfman for a hug. He accepted the embrace. "Thank you, Elfman San. Did you make this for Juvia?" He smiled. "With my own two hands. Cooking is MANLY." Juvia giggled.

"They are Strauss family recipes. Top Secret. Are you man enough to protect them?" He asked with a playful smile. Juvia laughed and nodded. "Juvia is a woman, Elfman

San, but she will do her best. Thank you!" Elfman gave her a big lift-you-off-the-ground hug before leaving the stage to sit with a very embarrassed Ever. She peeked into

the box. "Levy San!" Juvia sang. Levy perked up and leapt out of her seat. She walked on stage and took the package that Gray had handed Juvia while Levy was making her

way to the stage. She untied the bow and pulled off the paper. She carefully opened the box and peeked inside. When she saw the contents she gasped. "How did you know?

We haven't told anyone!" Levy whispered. Juvia smiled and glanced at Gajeel. Levy looked to Gajeel and frowned. "Of course he did." Levy looked back into the box and

smiled at the beautifully knit gender neutral onsie. "Congratulations." Juvia winked. Levy rolled her eyes and gave Juvia a tight hug. "Thanks."

Juvia gave a quick wave and joined Gray at their table. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze under the table. Juvia had known that Levy was pregnant for a couple of

weeks. Gajeel had come to her freaking out while she was chatting with Lucy at the guild. He had pulled her outside and told her that he was absolutely terrified. She calmed

his nerves and told him that he would be a great father. When she pulled Levy's name for secret Santa, she just couldn't help herself. The more she thought about Gajeel

becoming a father, the more she thought about her and Gray having kids of their own. She wanted to talk to him about it, but felt it was too soon. They weren't even married

yet. Juvia was old fashioned and wanted to wait until they were married to start having kids. Besides, their relationship was still so new and they were enjoying each other for

now. There would be time for babies later and she knew that. She still couldn't help but to be envious of Levy. She sighed.

' _Juvia supposes that until she and Gray Sama have babies of their own, she can always spoil Levy San and Gajeel Kun's baby_.'

Juvia leaned over the table, stealing a star cookie from Natsu. She nibbled on the cookie as she watched the rest of their Fairy Tail family enjoy the party.

The party came to a close around midnight. Everyone began to head home. Erza made an exception to the no boys rule at Fairy Hills so that Jellal would have a place to stay.

And just because she can, because she's Erza. Meredy was offered Gray and Juvia's guest room, which she gladly accepted.

* * *

Meredy entered their home and squirmed in place. "It's so perfect for you guys!" They laughed at her enthusiasm.

She bid them goodnight and quickly passed out on the comfy guest bed. Juvia entered the closet and stripped out of her long, slitted black skirt, blue quarter sleeved crop

top and brown boots. She pulled on one of Gray's shirts that came to about her mid thigh to spare Meredy's eyes.

Gray stripped down to his boxers and snatched juvia from the closet. He threw her over his shoulder and set her on the bed. He crawled in next to her and wrapped his

arms around her, pulling her flush against him. She turned her face up and stretched up a bit to land a kiss on his chin.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too."

"Gray Sama?" She asked softly. "Hm?" He tilted his head down to look at her.

"Juvia wants one more promise." He cocked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"One year after we marry, Juvia wants to try for babies." She said timidly. His eyes got big, but he calmed himself. Marriage was one thing, but babies.

Whoo. One thing at a time. ' _At least she said a year after_.' He sighed and looked back down at her.

"We'll see."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** DAMNNNN. It felt like this chapter went on forever. To be completely honest, I had no idea how Gray was going to propose. I know, I know.

I did all this hype and had nothing. I winged it. Sorry if it's not all I hyped it up to be. Bad writer, bad, bad writer. Shameful, I know. Anyway, How was it?

How does it make you feel? Let me know! Next chapter will be out by next week. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Planning**

Weddings and babies.

Every shipper's dream.

* * *

2 months had passed since Juvia had agreed to marry Gray. It was now February and Gray was still trying for her.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and he was losing his mind. With all of the Wedding planning and Gajeel and Levy dropping the baby bomb, Juvia had been a little out

of it. Gray helped her with the planning actively. Normally, he wouldn't care for such things, but her sanity depended on his involvement. Plus, if he didn't help, their wedding

could go from tasteful and heartfelt to freak show real quick. While Juvia was happy for her friends to be expecting a baby, she was struggling. Gray knew she had caught

baby fever. She caught it BAD. Levy was about 3 months pregnant and was beginning to show. Anytime Juvia saw Levy she gravitated towards her and could not keep her

hands off of her belly. levy didn't mind. She understood how Juvia was and honestly enjoyed the water mage's company. Since Juvia was at Lucy's with Levy and Erza, Gray,

Natsu and Gajeel took the opportunity to put their heads together to figure out what to do for the girls. Gray had invited them over to the house to hang out and plan.

Natsu arrived first because Lucy kicked him and Happy out before the girls got there. Happy had gone to the guild to hang out with Carla and Lily.

Gajeel showed up shortly after. He had stopped off to get some iron scraps from

the local black smith. They all sat in the living room drinking beer and trying to figure out what to do about Valentine's day.

"Juvia has been so off lately. It's like all she can think about is the wedding and babies." Gray huffed. He loved that woman so much it scared him, but her constant worrying

was beginning to drive him mad. He wanted to do something special to get her mind off of all of it, even if only for a day.

"That's all Luce ever talks about. She is always blabbing on about how great it is that you guys are getting married and having babies." Natsu whined.

"Tch. Sounds like Bunny Girl wants in on the action." Gajeel teased. Natsu shrugged. "Maybe." Gray looked over at the pink haired fire demon.

"Do you want in on the action?" Gray asked. He looked away. "Maybe." Gray smiled and patted Natsu on the back.

"Then go for it." Natsu's eyes got big and he looked at Gray. Gajeel sat back and watched. "Really?" Gajeel sat forward and smacked Natsu on the back of the head.

"If ya love her and want to ask her, then do it already." Gray chuckled and turned to Gajeel. "When are you gonna ask?"

Gajeel grinned. "Gihi. Already did, pervcicle." Gray and Natsu's jaws hit the floor. "When?!" They shouted.

They never heard an announcement. Not even a peep from the girls.

"A week after the Autumn Harvest Festival. Ya didn't notice the iron band on her finger?" They both looked to each other and then back to Gajeel, shaking their heads.

"Looks like I win. Two for two. First to get the girl and first to be a dad. Gihi." Natsu stood up from the couch and crossed his arms. "When did you and Levy get together?"

Gajeel leaned back in the chair, a proud look on his face as he put his hands behind his head. "While we were on the council." Natsu dropped to the couch.

"Yeah, you win." Gray laughed. "This isn't a competition. Can we focus? What are we gonna do?" Gajeel kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

Gray shoved his feet off of the coffee table. Juvia would riot if he got scuff marks on it, especially with her being in the mood she has been in lately.

"Hot head here can use this opportunity to get in the game." Gajeel suggested. Gray nodded. "Lucy is like Juvia in that way. They both like romantic stuff."

Gajeel took a swig of his beer. "Doesn't get more generically romantic than Valentine's Day." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I ask her. But how?" Gray shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I had to go crawling to Mira for help." He threw his hands up. Natsu turned to Gajeel looking hopeful.

"I didn't do nothing special. I made the ring myself. That's about as special as it got. I just asked one night before we fell asleep and put the ring on her. Done deal."

Gray stared at the iron dragon slayer. "And she was cool with that?" He nodded. "She gets me." Gray sighed. "Juvia gets me too. I just always feel like she deserves more."

He took a sip from his bottle. Natsu spread out on the couch. "Lucy thinks I'm an idiot." Gajeel chuckled. "Well." Natsu sat up and shouted. "Hey!" Gray pointed at Natsu

threateningly. "Use magic in here and I will kill you. If you so much as leave a scratch on anything in here, Juvia will drown us." Gajeel laughed. "She really that hung

up on this stuff?" Gray sighed and rubbed his face. "It's been getting to her." Gajeel set his beer on the table and leaned forward to look Gray in the eyes.

"Fullbuster, give that woman some damn babies." Natsu laughed and Gray crossed his arms. "She's the one who told me she wanted to wait until a year after we get

married." Natsu sat back and thought for a minute. "When do you want kids?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we just got engaged and we have only officially been

together for 4 months. I think her plan is reasonable." Gajeel sighed. "Raindrop will be just fine. She's just stressed. Things'll smooth out."

"I hope so." Gray breathed before turning to Natsu. "Back to flame brain. Just do what I did. Talk to Mira." Natsu nodded and finished his drink.

"Any ideas for you and Levy?" Gray asked. Gajeel smirked. "I thought I'd take her to the bookstore and let her do some shopping then take her out to dinner and rub her feet

before bed." Gray nodded. "Simple." Gajeel grinned. "And effective. Shrimp loves her books." Natsu frowned. "She also loves to use them as weapons."

He remembered back a couple of months ago when he was sitting with Lucy in the guild and he had made a joke about Levy's romance novels, so she hit him with one.

 _"Can you feel the love?"_ She had asked after knocking him with the book so hard he was seeing double. _"No, but I can feel the pain."_ He mumbled.

Natsu shuddered at the memory. Gajeel laughed. "Any ideas for Juvia?" Gray thought for a while before answering.

"Yeah, actually. I do have an idea."

* * *

Erza, Lucy, Levy and Juvia all sat at Lucy's table having tea. Lucy had baked cookies after Natsu left because if she had done it while he was there, he would have

eaten them all before the girls could even look at them. Lucy smiled at Juvia. "So, what have you planned so far?" They all leaned in, excited to hear about the wedding.

Juvia gave a small smile and put down her tea. "Well, Gray Sama has been helping a lot. Juvia didn't think he would want to be so involved." She shrugged.

Erza smiled proudly. "He's becoming a man." Levy giggled. "That's sweet." Lucy nodded in agreement. "He suggested that we get married at the beach. Gray Sama

says that because we got engaged in his element, it's only fairy that we get married in Juvia's." Lucy clasped her hands together. "So romantic! Not like Gray at all."

Erza turned to Lucy. "I wouldn't say that. Gray is very private. He very well could have been a romantic this whole time." Levy shrugged. "Anything's possible."

Juvia smiled. "We plan to marry this summer. Gray Sama said we would get married at the beach by the resort that Erza San got us tickets for."

Erza smiled. "Convenient and doable." Lucy bounced in place. "I'm so excited. You guys are so lucky." Levy smiled at Lucy. "Are you hoping Natsu will ask you?"

Lucy shifted and looked down at the table as a blush settled on her face. "I don't know. Kinda, I guess." Juvia stood and went to Lucy, wrapping her arms around her and

giving her a squeeze. "Juvia is sure Natsu San will ask eventually." Erza and Levy nodded. Lucy smiled. "Maybe so."

Levy tugged at her top and wiggled in her seat, trying to get comfortable. "Levy San, your clothes are getting awfully tight. Perhaps we should go shopping for

maternity clothes. You are only going to get bigger." Juvia said, pointing to Levy's growing stomach. It wasn't too big yet, but it was big enough to make her clothes

uncomfortable. "You're right. We can go tomorrow if you want. You guys can come too." Levy offered. Lucy smiled brightly. "Of course."

Erza smiled and nodded, crossing her arms. "I've never been to a maternity shop. Do we even have one in Magnolia?" Lucy shrugged. "I know of one in Crocus, but

not here." Levy sighed. "Then I guess we will spend the day in Crocus."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be Gray's planning, Natsu's planning, and the girl's day in Crocus. Thanks for following the story!

new chapter should be out later in the week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crocus**

Let's see how Natsu and Gray are doing with their valentines plans and enjoy the girl's day in crocus!

Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!

I really love reading your feedback!

* * *

Natsu paced around Lucy's apartment muttering to himself about what to do. Lucy had gone out with Erza, Levy, and Juvia to Crocus to visit the maternity shop there.

Happy flew around him in circles worried about why he was acting so strange. "Natsu, are you okay?" The blue exceed asked softly before plopping onto the bed.

Natsu stopped muttering and stood still for a moment, snapping his head up to look at Happy. "Yeah, buddy. I'm fine." He gave him a small, reassuring smile before

continuing his pacing as he wracked his brain for ideas. The talking cat looked at him, clearly not believing a word. "Then why are you acting funny?"

Natsu once again stopped his pacing and let out a loud sigh. "It's about Valentine's day..." Happy's face lit up. "You wanna do something for Lucy?!"

Happy may tease Lucy mercilessly, but he loves her just as much as he loves Natsu. Natsu laughed nervously. "Not just something. I want to ask her..." His voice trailed off.

Happy's eyes widened and his paws flew to his mouth. "You wanna marry Lucy?!" The exceed shouted excitedly. Natsu's face reddened and he nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah... I just don't know how to ask." He admitted sadly. Happy stood on the bed and put both hands on his hips. "I can help. We know Lucy better than anyone! If we work

together, she's sure to love it!" He beamed. Natsu stared at him for a moment before his signature megawatt smile broke out on his face. "Alright! Let's do this Happy!"

The friendly feline pumped his fist in the air. "Aye!" Happy flew around the room and settled on top of Lucy's dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and smiled.

"Lucy really likes these frilly things. You should get her some of these!" Happy shouted while holding one of Lucy's sexier panties up in the air proudly.

Natsu choked on a cookie he had stuffed in his mouth. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them before. He had seen them many times, on and off of her. Buying them was a whole

other thing all together. "Why don't we use that as a plan B." Natsu croaked as he washed down the cookie with some water. Happy shrugged and flew to the bathroom.

"Natsu, Lucy's favorite thing to do is take baths..." The exceed looked over his shoulder at the dragon slayer wiggling his eyebrows. Natsu scoffed.

"Why are all of your ideas so dirty?!" He shouted. Happy laughed and flew out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, landing on the bed.

Natsu plopped down next to him and flung himself back onto the bed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

Gray sat at the dining table eating the breakfast Juvia had prepared for him before she left. He imagined his plan in his head for the hundredth time. Each with different

possible outcomes. He groaned at the bad outcomes he imagined. He just wanted to make her forget about the wedding and babies for just one day.

Just one day of no stress for her. That is all he wants, but he is realizing that it isn't all that easy. He took his now empty plate to the sink and washed it thoroughly

before putting it away. He went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. He went through his plan again in his mind and smiled when he got a good reaction this time. He held on

to that thought and sighed contentedly. ' _I hope she likes it_.'

He stood and went to the closet to dress himself for the day. He had some things to do.

* * *

"It's nice to not have someone dry heaving in my lap for once." Lucy sighed, taking a sip of her juice while looking out the train window.

Erza smiled. "I suppose it can't be helped." Levy nudged Lucy with her elbow. "Oh, shush. You enjoy caring for him Lu Chan."

Lucy smiled and shrugged. "I guess it is a little cute seeing him all helpless like that." Juvia giggled. "Lucy San and Natsu San are so adorable."

Lucy suppressed a blush and rolled her eyes. The train came to a loud and abrupt halt. "We're here!" Lucy squealed and she grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her up.

They all exited the train with their small overnight bags. They planned to stay overnight in the city since it was a bit a ways from Magnolia.

They went to the hotel first to set up their rooms. They entered the Honey Bone Inn, the one they stayed in during the Grand Magic Games.

Lucy went to the desk and greeted the clerk. "Hello, we're visiting from Fairy Tail and need a room for the night." She said sweetly. The man behind the desk smiled

politely. "How many people?" The three girls behind her raised their hands as Lucy turned back to look at them. She then looked back to the clerk and smiled as she

shrugged her shoulders. "Four it is." He grinned and reached behind him, grabbing a key and placing it on the desk.

"That'll be 10,000 Jewel." Lucy's eyes bugged out of her skull. The girls behind her all had their mouths agape. "Problem?" The man asked.

Lucy stammered. "W-Why so _CHEAP_?!" The man laughed. "You said you were from Fairy Tail, did you not?" They all nodded and showed their guild marks.

He smiled and shrugged. "That's why. Granted, you are not the current Grand Magic Games winners, but one of your members did come in and blast the winning team away,

so that's close enough." Lucy blushed and looked away. Erza stood tall, a proud look on her face. Levy laughed and Juvia threw a fist in the air.

"As expected of Natsu San!" Juvia cheered. They all pulled out some Jewel to pay for the room evenly. Once they had their room, they dropped off their bags and went to

lunch. They stopped into a little cafe that Lucy liked to frequent when she lived in Crocus for that year.

They all sat at an outdoor table and looked over the menu. Levy shivered as the cold air blew against her. Juvia noticed and was suddenly very happy to have an excuse to

strip. She had been fighting it all morning for the sake of not causing a scene in the flower blooming capitol, but it was totally okay if she had an excuse, right?

She quickly flung her coat off like a pro and wrapped it around Levy. Levy squeaked in surprise. "Juvia!" The suddenly more revealed water mage shrugged.

"Levy San looked cold. Juvia doesn't need the jacket. It was more for decency than warmth." She reasoned. Lucy and Erza exchanged glances before laughing.

"What is so amusing?" Juvia asked. Levy laughed too and hugged the jacket tighter around herself. "Nothing. That was just a very Gray thing to say." Lucy chuckled.

Erza looked lost in thought. Lucy poked her shoulder. "What is it?" Erza smiled to herself and sat back. "I was just thinking about how fashionable Gray's clothes are. Such a

pity that they never stay on him for very long." Erza loves clothes almost as much as she loves cake. _Almost_. Lucy thought back for a minute and then smiled.

"You're right, his clothes are pretty stylish." Levy nodded in agreement. "Hey, Juvia. How much does his clothing loss cost you guys?" Juvia stared at them blankly.

"Enough." She scoffed. Ever since she had caught his habit, it had cost them double. Juvia crossed her arms and pouted silently.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies today?" A pretty violet haired waitress asked kindly. Lucy smiled at the woman and waved. "Hey Koko! Long time no see."

the waitress, Koko, smiled brightly and ran to Lucy's side. "Miss Lucy! So nice to see you again. It's been a while! How are things?" They all stared at the two in shock.

Lucy had never mentioned a Koko before. "Things are great! The guild is back in action and great things are happening. Guys, this is Koko."

The waitress smiled and waved at the girls. "I met her after my first month here. She was so kind to me whenever I would come here. Thank you for putting up with my

ramblings for so long. It really helped me keep myself together for that year." Lucy said sincerely. Koko smiled and nodded. "Not a problem. I'm always willing to help a

friend. So, let me guess, you are Erza Titania, you are Juvia Lockser the famous water mage, and you must be the adorable script mage Miss Levy McGarden?" She pointed

them all out accurately and without hesitation. They all looked at her, impressed. "I read Sorcerer Weekly like my life depends on it." She explained. They all nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you Koko. Thank you for taking such good care of our friend in our absence." Erza smiled. The girl shook her head, allowing her short violet curls to

bounce and fly around cutely. "I was happy to help. What can I get for you?" She asked cheerfully. Lucy smiled and put down her menu. "I'll take my usual." The girl

pulled out her pad and pen and began to write. "Vanilla Latte, Water, Salmon burger and a small fruit bowl coming up. Next." Erza smiled when she saw cheesecake on the

menu. "I'll have a slice of strawberry cheesecake, the cafe salad, water and some earl grey tea, please." Koko jotted it down and turned to Levy.

"Oh, uh, I guess I will have the curry rice, water, earl grey tea and a small fruit bowl." The girl smiled and wrote down the order before turning to Juvia.

"Cafe salad, water, earl grey tea and a small fruit bowl." She answered quickly. Koko finished writing and smiled brightly. "I'll be right out with your drinks."

She waved and turned on her heels going back into the cafe. Juvia sighed. "It's nice that you had someone to talk to." Lucy's face fell.

"Oh, Juvia..." Seeing that Lucy took it the wrong way, Juvia waved her hands in front of her wildly. "No,no, Lucy San! Juvia didn't mean... Juvia is just happy that Lucy San

was able to talk to someone. That's all." Lucy smiled and grabbed her hand across the table. "I wish I could have been there for you." Juvia shrugged.

"Gray Sama is safe and Marrying Juvia. All is well." She smiled and raised her hand, showing off her ring. Lucy smiled. "Are you sure that it doesn't still bother you?"

Juvia shook her head. "Gray Sama left Juvia without saying anything because he wanted to protect her. Juvia cannot be mad at Gray Sama for caring."

Erza smiled and moved her hand to Juvia's and Lucy's. "I am terribly sorry for pulling him away like that. I wouldn't have done it if it weren't absolutely necessary."

Juvia nodded and smiled. "Juvia knows." Lucy gave her hand a squeeze before pulling away. "So, Levy Chan, has Gajeel asked you yet?"

Levy smirked proudly and raised her hand revealing an iron band on her ring finger. Juvia's arms wrapped around Levy tightly and she squealed loudly.

"Levy San and Gajeel Kun are going to have a baby and be married! Juvia is so happy!" Erza and Lucy laughed as they gave their congratulations.

Koko came back out with their drinks and told them the food would be out shortly.

After they ate, Lucy lead them to the maternity store. It wasn't just any maternity store, no. It was a magic maternity store. They had normal maternity items as well

as magical ones. Lucy held open the door for them as they all piled inside. A tall older woman with long graying brown hair in a braid over her shoulder greeted them.

"Welcome to Motherly Magic, I'm Dana, How may I help you today?" Juvia scooted Levy to the front. "This is our Friend, Levy San. She is pregnant and needs some new

clothes." The woman looked Juvia over and gave a disapproving look. "She's not the only one..." The woman muttered to herself, referencing Juvia's scantily clad

appearance. Juvia scowled at the woman. Levy shrugged off Juvia's coat and handed it back to her. Juvia took it without moving her eyes from the woman. She quickly put it

on and buttoned it up, covering her midriff and ample cleavage. Erza had long since wandered off. Lucy noticed the tension between Juvia and Dana.

"Can you help us or not?" Lucy interrupted their glaring contest. The woman quickly looked to the blonde and gave a forced smile. "Of course. Maternity wear is on the right

hand side. Lucy grabbed Levy's hand and Levy grabbed Juvia's dragging them to the clothes. Juvia glared at the woman as she was dragged away.

Nobody had ever been so rude about her stripping before. Sure, there were lewd comments here and there and the occasional complaint from Gray, but that was it.

Juvia didn't like the way that woman got under her skin. She didn't know why it bothered her anyway. A lot of things that never bothered her were beginning to

bother her lately. They found Erza already plowing through the racks of clothes. As soon as they reached her, she unloaded a handful of clothing on top of Levy.

"Go try these on." She ordered. Levy nodded and went off to the dressing room with Lucy trailing behind. Juvia remained with Erza browsing through the racks.

Erza stopped browsing and turned to Juvia. "Do you think they might have maternity armor?" Juvia sweat dropped. "Juvia doubts it."

Erza frowned. " They should. Pregnant women need protection, too." Juvia arched a brow. "Erza San, pregnant women shouldn't participate in combat. It's dangerous."

Erza smiled. "That is why armor is necessary." Juvia shook her head.

By the time they left, it was almost time for dinner. Lucy suggested a restaurant that Juvia recognized as the one she had that awkward dinner with Gray and Lyon at during

the Grand Magic Games. She cringed at the memory. She was glad that Lyon had backed off. He was actually delighted to hear that Gray had finally manned up

and admitted his feelings for Juvia. Sure, he was still a bit hurt that Juvia didn't choose him, but he just wanted her to be happy. He is a good man.

Juvia was walking with the girls to the restaurant when she noticed something in a shop window. She told the girls to go ahead and that she would meet them there soon.

She ducked into the shop and went to the item in the window. It was a small glass replica of Gray and Juvia's unison raid against Lyon and Chelia.

She didn't even know they sold things like that here. It was so long ago. She looked around the shop and realized that the whole place was filled with glass figurines.

She looked back down to the figure and gently touched Gray's glass figure. She had to admit, the likeness was uncanny. They even carved in the scar above his eyebrow.

"Well if it isn't Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail!" A woman's voice cheered behind her. She pulled her hand away carefully and turned to face the woman.

She was old and short. She had her gray hair twisted into a bun on top of her head as she smiled warmly at the water mage.

The woman felt familiar to Juvia somehow. "Oh! Yes. Juvia's sorry. Do you make these?" She asked, pointing to the figures of her and Gray.

The old woman nodded. "Yes, I do. Did I do well?" Juvia nodded. "Very well." The woman hobbled over to the figure and grabbed it. She took it to the counter and began

wrapping it. "Let me wrap this up for you. Don't worry about the money. This one's on me." The woman smiled as she carefully wrapped the item.

Juvia stared at the woman, dumbfounded. She approached the woman at the counter slowly. "Juvia feels that she knows you somehow?"

The woman looked into her eyes and smiled. "Consider me a friend." Juvia blinked and swore she knew those eyes. "What is your name?"

The woman placed the wrapped item in a gift bag and handed it to her. "I think you already know, don't you, Juvia?"

She stared at the woman with wide eyes. ' _There's no way... She couldn't be..._ ' The woman lead the frozen Juvia to the door and pushed her out.

Before closing the door, Juvia whispered. "Ultear San..." The woman smiled. "Congratulations on the engagement. Tell Gray I am proud of him."

The door promptly shut and locked behind Juvia as she stared in disbelief at the street in front of her. She turned around and pounded on the door.

"Ultear San! ULTEAR SAN! ULTEAR!" She screamed. But the woman was nowhere in sight. Tears pooled in Juvia's wide navy eyes. This whole time she had thought Ultear

was dead. Gray never spoke of her, understandably so. Juvia shook her head as she walked to the restaurant. " _So, this was the price..._ '

When she made it to the restaurant, a waiter led her to her table of friends.

As soon as they spotted her they knew something was amiss. "What happened?" Erza immediately went to her side.

She shook her head. "Juvia is fine. She just remembered something that maybe she shouldn't have." Lucy and Levy stood in front of her with worried expressions.

"What was it?" They asked. She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, nothing. Come, let's eat. Juvia's starving."

They ate in awkward silence before returning to the hotel. Lucy was in the bath, Levy was passed out on her bed and Erza was out on the balcony. Juvia stood up from her

bed and joined Erza outside. "You want to explain what that was really about?" Erza asked.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia... Juvia saw Ultear San." Erza's eyes widened and she turned to Juvia. "Where?" Juvia shook her head.

"Erza San, she doesn't want to be found." Erza grabbed her shoulders. "Nonsense. Meredy is like a daughter to her. Why would she just abandon her like that?"

Juvia pulled away from Erza's grip and balled her hands into fists. "Ultear San did not abandon Meredy San! Ultear San Loves Meredy San!"

Erza's stance faltered and she looked sad. "Then why?" Juvia looked out to the city below. "Erza San... Ultear San is dying." She whispered.

"What's wrong with her?!" She shouted. "She saved us. The premonitions were from Ultear San. She used Arc of Time. It came at a price... Her life."

Erza looked confused. "But she's alive, you just said..." Juvia shook her head. "It took years off her life. She doesn't have much time left."

A tear fell from Erza's eye. "Should I tell Meredy and Jellal?" She asked. Juvia shook her head. "Juvia thinks it's best to leave things alone. Ultear San did what she thought

was best. It's not our place..." Erza nodded. Tears began to flow from Juvia. She threw herself on Erza,embracing her in a strong hug. Erza wrapped her arms around the

crying water mage and held her tight. "She saved us all." Juvia whispered. Erza stroked her hair tenderly. "I know."

* * *

Juvia entered the home she shared with Gray in low spirits. She went into their bedroom to find him passed out naked on his stomach on their bed.

She giggled and felt a little better seeing him in such a way. She went to the closet and put away her belongings. She walked over to him and put a sheet across his naked

form. Immediately, he kicked it away. She smiled and sat beside him on the bed, she was nearly naked herself. She poked his cheek playfully.

When he didn't respond, she placed her hand over his back and gently swept boiling hot drops of water down his spine. She would have done cold ones, but

the cold doesn't work on Gray. He shot up and immediately got into fighting stance, thinking that Natsu was the cause of the heat.

"Gray Sama..." She called sweetly to him. He snapped his head down to look at her sitting on the bed. "Juvia, you're back." He smiled.

She nodded and patted the spot beside her. "Gray Sama, Juvia knows that this is a sensitive subject, but Juvia needs you to talk to her, understand?"

He cocked an eyebrow curiously and sat. "Yeah, what is it?" She sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "Juvia saw Ultear San while she was in Crocus."

His whole body stiffened and he looked to the ground. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Juvia saw this in a shop window." She said as she pulled out the

glass figure depicting their unison raid victory. He stared at it as she spoke. "Juvia entered the shop to get a closer look at this... That was when Juvia saw her."

Gray held the figure in his hands. "She told Juvia to tell Gray Sama... She's proud of him." He hunched over his knees and Juvia noticed that he had begun to cry.

She rubbed a circle on his back, trying to sooth him. Gray sat up with a red face and teary eyes. He placed the figure on the bedside table and pulled Juvia against him.

He buried his face in her hair as he cried and she stroked his back gently. "I knew she wasn't dead. I saw her too. I saw her... After..." He choked out between sobs.

Juvia was trying her best to stay strong for him. "I know. Shhhh. It's okay, Gray Sama." She pulled away and lay back on the bed. He lay down next to her and she

wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her, comforting him the best way she knew how.

* * *

Lucy cautiously entered her apartment. She expected it to be destroyed or messed up since she wasn't home to supervise the day before. Much to her surprise, the house

was just as she left it. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen and rounded the corner. She couldn't believe her eyes. There Natsu was, wearing her apron and looking

through her recipe book, mixing something in a bowl. ' _Is he baking_?' She approached the counter and placed a hand on her hip. Natsu looked up from the cookie dough he

was mixing and smiled. "Welcome home, Luce." Happy was sitting on the counter with a fish hanging halfway out of his mouth. "Lushy!" He shouted between chews.

She smiled at them. "Please tell me you planned to put those in the oven?" Natsu looked at happy and shrugged, still smiling. "I may have planned to use my fire."

Lucy shook her head. "No way. Oven only. You are not burning this place down." Happy pulled the fish from his mouth and smiled.

"You could always come live with us!" Lucy laughed. "You guys don't even live with you. You live with me." Natsu quit mixing and began forming the cookies to put on the

tray. "Hey, we go home sometimes." Happy nodded. "Aye!" He shoved the fish back into his mouth. Lucy sighed. "When was the last time you slept in your own house?"

He thought about it for a minute. He looked like he was going to speak, but then abruptly shut his mouth. "Yeah, okay..." She smiled. "Exactly."

Happy got a sneaky idea and pulled the fish from his mouth again. He put on his best sad face and forced tears. "Do you not want to live with us, Lucy?"

She looked at the blue exceed with alarm and pity. She looked up at Natsu and stammered. "Well, I mean, we already live together, so..." Happy shook his head.

"Do you not want to live with us in our house?" He wailed. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a basket of fish and plopped it in front of him.

"Please stop crying..." She begged. Natsu put the tray in the oven and patted Happy on the head. "Why does it matter where we live? As long as we have Lucy, I don't mind

where we go." He smiled warmly at her and ruffled Happy's fur. Lucy's heart began to pound against her chest and tears welled in her eyes.

"Fine." Happy grinned victoriously. Natsu looked shocked. "Really?" She rolled her eyes and looked around her apartment. "I will miss this place, but I won't miss the rent."

She shrugged. Natsu gave happy a low five behind his back as he embraced Lucy in an excited hug. Things were going all according to plan.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Well, you asked for more Nalu, I delivered. How was it? What do you think about my Ultear bombshell? Hope you all continue to enjoy!

Next chapter will be about Valentines day! Natsu's proposal, Gray's efforts to woo Juvia, and even a peek into Gajeel and Levy's V day. Also, I am thinking about having Jellal

pop in for Valentine's day. Next chapter should be up by the end of the week! Thank you guys for being such awesome, loyal readers!


	11. Chapter 11

**Valentine's Day**

Hope you like fluff.

This is about to get on Aries level fluffiness.

* * *

"Lucy! Let's go! I got us a job!" Natsu shouted as he dropped onto her bed from the window.

The blonde blinked her eyes open and rolled to face him. "Today?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. What's wrong with today?"

She stared at him, trying to hide that she was hurt that he had forgotten what today was. "Nothing." She said quietly as she removed the blankets and stood to her feet.

"Great! Meet you outside!" He kissed her cheek and jumped out of the window.

When he was gone she slowly walked to her dresser and began to get dressed.

As she pulled on her clothes, she fought the urge to cry. ' _Don't be silly. You know how Natsu is. You've always known. Get it together._ ' She told herself.

She knew not to speak out loud. Natsu would hear and she didn't want to make him feel bad. He did try to be romantic sometimes.

His efforts typically crashed and burned like most of their missions, but he did try.

She took a deep breath and smiled as she exited the apartment.

Before she could even process what was going on, Natsu had grabbed her hand and was dragging her off.

Apparently, she wasn't moving fast enough for him because after a minute of running with dragging her behind him, he scooped her up and ran with her thrown over his

shoulder. "Natsu! Put me down! Where are we going?!" She screamed.

He laughed and adjusted her position as he ran to the train station. "It's a surprise!"

Her heart stilled in her chest. ' _Maybe he didn't forget_.'

* * *

They boarded the train and took their seats. "Where's Happy?" Lucy asked.

Natsu smiled. "He is spending the day with Carla. He finally got her to agree to a date."

Lucy laughed. "Wow! That's an accomplishment!"

Natsu nodded. "That's my little buddy."

The train began to move and Lucy readied her lap for him but stopped when she didn't hear gagging.

She looked up and saw him smiling confidently. "Troia."

Lucy smiled. ' _He didn't forget_.'

"So, where's this job?" She pried.

He smirked and crossed his arms. "You'll see."

She shook her head and laughed. "Alright. I'll play along."

* * *

The train came to a stop and Natsu stood to his feet, offering his hand to Lucy.

"Ready?" She raised an eyebrow curiously. "For what?"

He grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her off the train.

"Hargeon?" She smiled. He nodded and continued dragging her until they got to a very specific place.

He stopped and turned to face her. "Natsu, this is..." Her eyes began to water. ' _He remembered_.'

He smiled and took both of her hands in his. "This is where we met."

She nodded and a tear fell. "I know that I'm not exactly what you imagined for yourself. I'm not a knight in shining armor, or some prince from those books you read..."

She shook her head and grabbed his face. "You're not what I imagined. You're better. Besides, who needs a knight or a prince when I have a demon."

He stared into her chocolate eyes, completely taken back by her words. He composed himself and remembered what he was going to do.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box. He dropped onto one knee as Gray had instructed. Apparently girls like Juvia and Lucy lived for that stuff.

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth and tears stained her cheeks.

"Be my Angel, Lucy." He opened the box, revealing a very interesting ring. It was gold and looked like two dragons holding a diamond heart.

She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him. "You remembered!" He hugged her back and laughed awkwardly.

"So, is that a yes?" She nodded and pulled away from him, grabbing his face and planting a fierce kiss on his lips. "Yes!" She laughed.

Passerby's cheered and shouted congratulations. Natsu pulled her up and led her to the restaurant where they first shared a meal together.

"I'll pay this time." Lucy laughed and hugged his arm. On their way to the restaurant they passed a flower cart. Natsu stopped and bought a bouquet of pink roses.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luce."

* * *

Juvia was still asleep as Gray readied the house. He had woke up extremely early to make sure everything was perfect.

He scattered white rose petals all over the bed and placed a bouquet of them on her bedside table.

The breakfast he had prepared, pancakes, was sitting on a bed tray beside her.

She began to stir in her sleep.

"Juvia." He called to her. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

"Gray Sama..." She looked around.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled brightly at him and clasped her hands together against her chest.

"Gray Sama did all of this for Juvia?" He nodded and smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shook her head. "Thank you, Gray Sama."

He ran a hand through her hair and walked to the bedroom door.

"When you are done eating, meet me outside." He exited the room.

* * *

Outside, Gray had made them out of ice. It was only temporary and would melt soon. It was more for showing off.

Juvia exited the house wearing a blue bikini top and white shorts.

When she saw what he had done she smiled and hugged herself.

"Gray Sama!" He smiled at her excitement, glad that she had reacted positively to his efforts.

"It won't last, but I wanted to show you how I see us." He shrugged.

The ice versions of themselves were joined in a tight embrace, his ice figure cupping her ice figure's face as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

Sure, they didn't do this often and it was always in private, but Gray felt that those moments summed up his love for her well.

Juvia walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "I love you."

He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh as she admired the sculpture.

"Juvia, about having kids... I'm ready when you are." He breathed.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and searched his face.

"Be it now or a year after we get married, I'm with you."

And that was when Gray had thought he broke her.

She began crying hysterically, flooding their front yard.

"Juvia, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you! Please stop!?"

She quit with the hysterics and toned it down to a trickle.

"Does Gray Sama mean it?!" She squeaked between tears.

He scratched his head and nodded. "Yeah. Whenever you want."

She flung herself onto him and kissed all over his face. "Now."

He pulled her off to look at her. "Right now?!"

She nodded and dragged him into the house. "Come, Gray Sama! The sooner we start, the better!"

He gulped and watched as she excitedly threw him onto the rose petal covered bed. "Okay."

* * *

"Oh, and this one!" Levy pointed to a book on a higher shelf that she couldn't reach. Gajeel reached up and pulled it down, placing it on the stack on the floor that was

half of Levy's height. "I think that will be enough." She nodded as she absently rubbed her belly.

Gajeel carried the towering pile to the checkout.

After buying her books, he took her out to lunch.

As they sat waiting for their food, Levy was eyeing her fork and strangely fighting the urge to bite it.

"Oi, shrimp. What's so interesting over there?" He teased.

She snapped her head up to look at him. She frowned and held up the fork.

"This is your fault."

He grinned and crossed his arms. "What did I do now? Gihi."

She shook the fork in his face. "This! You did this!"

He cocked an eyebrow and took the fork from her. "I don't make forks, shrimp."

She growled as he bit into the fork. "I wanted to eat it."

He stopped munching on the fork and stared at her for a minute before cracking up.

"You can't eat iron!" He shouted between laughs.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. Doesn't change the fact that I had the urge to bite it!"

He continued laughing.

She looked down to her growing stomach and rubbed it gently. "This is all Daddy's fault."

He quit laughing and reached across the table, placing his hand on her belly.

"Don't listen to her, there ain't nothing wrong with iron little guy."

Levy laughed. "Little guy?"

He shrugged. "It could be a boy."

She smiled. "Could be."

* * *

Erza sat at the bar nursing a piece of cake.

Cana sat beside her and patted her armored shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll see Jelly bean soon."

Erza smiled. "I know."

Cana grabbed a barrel from behind the bar and headed to the exit. "Where are you off to?" Erza called after her.

"Valentine's drinking contest with Bacchus!" She cheered.

Erza waved as Cana dragged her barrel through the doors, exiting the guild.

Erza finished her cake and turned to leave.

She entered Fairy Hills and sighed as she reached her door.

She twisted the knob and entered the dark room of armor.

She flipped on the lights and strolled through her many rooms of armor before reaching her room.

When she reached her room, she requipped into her pajamas.

Her eyes never left the floor as she slowly walked to her bed.

"Why so sad, Erza?" Jellal asked as he walked towards her.

She spun around and stared at him in shock.

"Jellal. how did you?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

"Did you really think I wouldn't do everything I could to see you today?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Silly me."

"I have some good news." He walked to the couch and motioned for her to sit.

"You do?" She sat beside him.

He nodded. "The council approached us with an offer. Crime Sorciere is now an official guild working for the council."

Erza smiled wide and grabbed his hand. "Really?"

He pulled her against him. "Yes. And they will be setting up a headquarters for us right here in Magnolia."

"Why Magnolia?" She asked curiously.

He smiled. "I may have insisted that Fairy Tail become a branch of our department."

Erza couldn't contain herself. The almighty Titania cracked and just for today allowed herself to completely let go.

She flung her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"This is wonderful!" She shouted as she squeezed him tighter.

He gasped for air and patted her back. Realizing that he couldn't breathe, she released him.

"Yes. I thought so. Happy Valentine's Day, Erza." He smiled as he held his ribs protectively.

Erza stood from the couch and walked over to her bed, requipping into her Seduction armor.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jellal."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** So fluffy and cheesy! My favorite! Lol. Next chapter we will move on to Gruvia's baby making progress, Nalu's living situation, Gajevy's pregnancy and

Jellal moving to Magnolia. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Transitions**

Moving, Baby making, pregnancy.

Big steps.

* * *

"You're moving out?!" The landlady yelled from the top of the stairs as Lucy hauled a box to the door.

"Yep!" She placed the box on the ground and wiped some sweat as she turned to face the old woman.

"You won't find nowhere cheaper!" She warned.

Lucy smiled kindly and waved. "Already did! Natsu's place is free!"

The old woman scowled, unhappy with losing her long time tenant.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! You'll find a new tenant to harass!" She teased.

She grunted and turned away, walking down the hall.

Lucy smiled at the old building and sighed. "I'm going to miss it here..."

Happy landed on Lucy's chest. "Don't worry Lucy! You're gonna like it at our house! You'll see!"

She patted the exceed on the head. "I'm sure I will."

Natsu came down the stairs with a box. "This is the last of it."

He placed the box on top of the one Lucy had put down. She smiled at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Your place isn't still a mess is it?"

He scratched his head and smiled as he shrugged. "Maybe a little."

She shook her head. "Natsu, what am I going to do with you?"

Happy flew to sit on Natsu's head. "You could summon Virgo for punishment."

Lucy laughed. "I don't think so. Go ahead and load up the cart and take this stuff to the guild while I go clean the house."

Natsu gave her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing both boxes and exiting the apartment building.

Lucy waved to him as he loaded the boxes on the cart.

She wondered what horrors she would encounter in his house this time.

The last time she straightened up the place it was a nightmare.

She cringed at the thought as she continued her walk to the secluded house.

* * *

She pushed open the door and stepped into the dark home.

She walked forward to find a candle but tripped over something.

"ahhhh. Ow. That bad, huh?" She pulled herself off the floor and reached for her keys.

"Open gate of the Lion." She commanded.

Loki appeared before her, blinking in the darkness.

"Don't ask. Can you use your Regulus to light this place up until I find some candles?"

"Of course, Lucy." He raised a hand and illuminated the darkness.

She looked around in shock. There was no mess.

The place was spotless.

"This place is pretty sweet. Where are we?" Loki asked as he looked around.

"Natsu's house. Well, now it's mine too, I guess." She shrugged as she walked around the spotless home.

She ran a finger over the fireplace. Nothing.

"Congratulations." Loki grinned as he looked at her ring.

She smiled. "Thanks, Loki. You know, I didn't even know Natsu knew how to clean..."

Loki laughed. "I didn't know he had the guts to ask you out, let alone propose marriage. There's a first time for everything."

She nodded. "You have a point."

She ventured through the small home. There was a main living area/kitchen/ dining room, a bathroom, a small bedroom and a loft.

It was cozy. She found some candles, but no matches.

"Of course. Why would Natsu have matches? He makes fire." She mumbled to herself.

Loki sat on the couch in the living room, hand still emitting light.

"Having trouble?" He asked mockingly.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "No matches. Well, I guess I can leave since the place is clean... Why would he lie?"

Loki stood and walked to the door.

When he opened it, he released his Regulus and stepped outside.

She followed him out into the spring air.

She had just gotten engaged three months ago, but it felt like just yesterday.

When she came outside, Natsu was there with the cart of her belongings and furniture piled high.

Loki gave Natsu a high five and turned to face her.

"What is going on?" She asked as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Natsu smiled and stepped forward. "Just a surprise."

Happy emerged from behind the tower of Lucy's belongings holding a heart shaped piece of wood.

Lucy watched as Happy handed it to Natsu.

"Had to pick this up on the way." He bent in front of their Natsu and Happy sign.

Happy dragged a hammer to him and handed him some nails.

Lucy walked towards him as he hammered the heart into the post under their names.

He stepped away when he finished, allowing Lucy to see the finished product.

Under the cat head shaped wood sign he had hung a heart shaped one.

Now the signs read: "Natsu & Happy & Lucy"

Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and she smiled.

"Welcome home, Luce." Natsu pulled her into a hug and happy squished himself between them putting both paws around their necks.

Loki draped his arms around the three of them. "Look at us, one big happy family."

Lucy laughed and Natsu shoved Loki's face away.

"Would you like help moving your furniture and belongings?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Loki."

She reached for her keys to summon a couple of more helpers.

Lucy had become a lot stronger over the years. She could now summon 3 spirits with ease and still have a decent amount of magic energy.

"Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" The pervy cow immediately began to swoon.

"Miss Lucy! How can I help you and that rockin' body today?"

Natsu Shook his finger at Taurus. "Sorry, Bull man. Lucy is my woman now."

Lucy chuckled and reached for another key as Taurus argued with Natsu.

"Open gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

"Hello, Princess. How may I be of service?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder at the now 3 brawling figures. She sighed and pointed at the commotion.

"Well, first, you could dole out some punishment on them before they break something."

Virgo's eyes glinted with joy. "As you wish, Princess."

Virgo plowed through the three fighting guys.

They all lay in a motionless pile.

"Oh, well... I didn't mean for you to knock them out..." Lucy sweat dropped.

Virgo bowed in front of her. "I'm sorry, Princess. Would you like to punish me?"

Lucy groaned and smacked a hand against her face. "No... No I would not. However, I would like some help unloading this stuff."

Virgo turned to face the pile of household items. "Very well."

She immediately began grabbing boxes.

Lucy walked over to her fiancee and nudged him with her foot. "Wakey, wakey."

Happy grabbed Natsu by the hair and tried to pull him out from under Taurus, but was unsuccessful.

She sighed and went to grab a box. "They'll wake up eventually I guess."

Her and Virgo moved all of the boxes into the house by the time the guys woke up.

All that was left was the furniture.

Lucy and Virgo kicked back on Natsu's couch as they watched the guys bring in all of the furniture.

Once everything was moved in, Lucy thanked her spirits and dismissed them.

She walked up to the loft and flung herself onto her bed. Well, now their bed.

"I am exhausted." She sighed.

Natsu and happy crawled in next to her. "Of course you are. Not only did you move all of those boxes, but you held open 3 gates for hours."

Lucy shrugged. "No big deal."

Natsu scoffed. "Yeah, right."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Consider it training."

* * *

Jellal had been staying in Fairy Hills with Erza, but she knew that it was wrong to keep him there.

She insisted on hunting for a new place to live. He agreed. He knew that he couldn't live in a girl's dorm forever.

Lucy suggested her old apartment, so they went to take a look.

She and Jellal walked around the now empty apartment.

"This is nice. It'll do." He nodded to the landlady.

Erza crossed her arms and shook her head.

"It's not big enough."

The landlady scowled. "How much room does the man need?"

Jellal turned to face Erza, confused. "It's just me."

She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't be silly, Jellal. I'm not letting you get away so easy. We need more room. My armor won't fit in here."

His eyes widened and he stammered. "Y-your armor? Erza, where are we going to find a place big enough for all of that?"

She smiled. "I'm not sure. We better keep looking."

She pulled him out of the apartment building as the landlady grumbled a string of curses.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy whined.

She was 5 months pregnant and could no longer see her feet.

She swore she was carrying more than one child.

She felt like a whale.

He entered their bedroom and smiled when he saw her kicking her little legs as she lay on her back.

She was like a rolled over turtle.

"Calm down, shrimp. I'm comin'."

He picked her up off the bed and set her on her feet.

"There. Ya need to quit stressin' so much. It's bad for the kiddos."

She glared at him as she held her belly protectively. "Better not be kiddos."

He patted her on the head. "Ya never know. Besides, it could be fun. Gihi."

She whacked his chest with her tiny hand. "Two of you? Sounds like a blast." She said sarcastically.

"Eh. They could be like you." He shrugged.

She smiled. "Could be. Let's get to the guild. If we don't arrive soon, Jet and Droy will bust down our door."

Gajeel crossed his arms and laughed. "I'd like to see them try."

She shook her head and waddled to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Juvia lay on the bed as Porlyusica examined her.

Gray sat in a chair by the bed and waited.

The old woman's hand rested over Juvia's womb for a few minutes.

She pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"Sorry. Nothing." The woman gathered her things and hurried out of their house.

Gray got up and crawled into bed next to Juvia.

"It's okay. We just started trying a couple of months ago. These things take time." He tried to reassure her.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. "Juvia knows."

She did know. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but that didn't make it any less painful.

They had both taken fertility potions from Porlyusica's recommendation and everything, but nothing.

"Maybe Juvia's broken." She giggled.

Although she sounded amused, he knew she was far from it.

"You're not broken. It's only been 3 months. We'll keep trying. Besides... Trying is the fun part."

He wrapped his arms around her and nibbled her ear.

She giggled for real this time and gripped his arms.

"Gray Sama!"

He pulled her onto his lap and tangled a hand in her hair as he kissed her breathless.

When he pulled away, he smiled. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** :) Next chapter will be Jerza house hunting, More pregnant Gajevy, More Nalu cuteness and of course... Gruvia.

Gruvia will go on a mission where they will have a bit of a scare. Happy reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Water Falls**

Pun intended.

* * *

"Levy Chan!"

Lucy skipped into the guild with her hands behind her back.

She stopped in front of the pregnant script mage and beamed brightly.

"Lu Chan! What are you so excited about?"

Lucy took a seat beside her and placed a small lacrima on the table.

"While Natsu and I were out on a mission we stopped in a magic shop and found this!"

Her hands framed it like it were something revolutionary.

Levy cocked her eyebrow into the air and glanced at her excited friend.

"What does it do?"

Lucy wiggled in place and clapped her hands together.

"This will tell you what gender you are having and if you are having more than one!"

Levy eyed the little lacrima curiously as she gently rubbed her protruding belly.

"How does it work exactly?"

Lucy smiled and began to tell her exactly what the shop keeper told her.

"you place it over your stomach and if it glows pink, it's a girl, blue if it's a boy, green if it's two or more boys, purple if it's two or more girls

and yellow if it's one of each or more."

Levy stared at the item and then back to her friend.

"How accurate is it?"

Bisca sat beside Levy on the opposite side.

"I'd say it's accurate. It worked when I was pregnant with little Asuka."

Lucy couldn't contain her excitement.

Erza joined them at the table with Jellal in tow.

"Can we do it now?!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Do what now?" Erza asked.

Bisca smiled and pointed to the lacrima.

"This little lacrima is gonna tell us what little cutie patootie here is carrying."

Erza's face lit up and she grabbed Jellal's arm tightly.

"I can't wait to find out!"

Gajeel approached the table with a plate of food piled high.

It was mostly for him, but he knew Levy would pick off his plate.

"What's all the fuss about?"

Levy turned her head towards him.

"Are you ready to learn about your hell spawn?"

His studs raised.

"Hell spawn? Ya trying to flatter me, shrimp?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Lucy.

"Alright, Lu Chan. Go ahead."

Lucy grabbed the lacrima and bounced in her seat.

Natsu plopped down beside her and began stuffing his face, not interested in anything but his food at the moment.

"Too bad Juvia isn't here. She would have loved this!" Lucy pouted.

Erza smiled and shrugged.

"They hadn't taken a mission in the past couple of months, they were getting restless. Juvia will understand."

Lucy sighed and nodded in agreement before placing the stone atop Levy's round pregnant belly.

Everybody watched as the lacrima began to fill with color and glow.

"What does purple mean?" Natsu mumbled between mouthfuls of food.

Levy stared at the Lacrima and began to cry.

Lucy and Erza high fived excitedly.

Jellal smiled at Gajeel.

"Oi. What's the smile for? What does it mean?"

Jellal wrapped an arm around Erza's shoulder.

"You appear to be having girls."

Gajeel looked down to a wailing Levy.

"Girls? Like, more than one?"

Levy nodded and cried harder.

"I thought you would be thrilled for girls?"

Levy shook her head and chanted.

"Please don't be more than two!"

* * *

"Are you sure you feel alright? You have stopped to dry heave 10 times already, Juvia."

Gray held her hair from her face as she coughed and doubled over.

When nothing came out this time either, she sat up and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Juvia is fine, Gray Sama. Probably just a bad reaction to the fish."

He eyed her skeptically.

"Bad fish all week?"

She shrugged.

"I don't think that's it. If it was, wouldn't I be sick too?"

She sighed.

"Juvia knows Gray Sama is right. Maybe Juvia has a stomach bug."

He wrapped an arm around her protectively as they trekked through the forest on their way home.

"Maybe."

Their mission was simple and didn't require too much effort.

Take out some Vulcans and collect the reward.

Easy.

They trailed through the forests for another hour before Juvia had to stop again.

She knelt down onto the ground and began to heave.

Once again, Gray, being the good fiance that he is, held her hair back just in case she actually threw up something this time.

He rubbed her back in soft circular motions, trying to soothe her nausea.

He heard the snap of a branch and immediately pulled her into his chest, not caring if she threw up on him.

Still holding her against him, he whipped around to see who was approaching.

Not one, but 10 guys stood before them.

They didn't look friendly.

"Juvia, are you good to fight?" He asked carefully.

She nodded and got into stance.

"Well, if it's a fight ya want, we don't mind obliging." One of the men laughed.

Gray placed a fist in open palm, ready to attack.

"Kill him and take the woman." The man in the center, whom Gray could only assume was the leader, ordered.

"Not a chance." He growled

"Ice make lance!"

Ice spears shot out at the men lunging for them.

3 of them went down.

"Water slicer!"

Juvia took down 4 more with her attack.

These guys really weren't much to deal with.

The Vulcans were tougher opponents.

A wave of nausea hit Juvia again and she doubled over.

One of the guys took advantage of this and swung his giant hammer at her.

She saw it coming and immediately activated her water body.

Or so she thought.

The hammer knocked her against a nearby tree.

She lost consciousness in a matter of seconds.

"Juvia! Dammit. ICE MAKE COLD EXCALIBUR!"

Gray wiped the remaining three out in a single swing before running to Juvia.

He scooped her up and pressed his ear to her chest.

He could hear a heartbeat.

He let out a sigh of relief and hoisted her up.

He carried her bridal style the rest of the way to the outskirts of Magnolia.

"What happened, boy?" The old crone asked harshly.

"We were attacked. Her water body didn't activate."

She motioned for him to lay her down.

Once she was on the bed, Porlyusica began checking her over.

Her hand stopped on her womb as she had done many times before.

Normally she frowns and shakes her head and moves along.

This time that wasn't the case.

"Hm." She stepped away from the unconscious water mage and grabbed a potion bottle.

"What is that for?" Gray asked with concern.

She glared at him momentarily before lifting Juvia's head and pouring the potion down her throat.

"Don't question me."

After a moment, Juvia's abdomen began to glow faintly.

The old woman nodded to herself and turned to Gray.

"Her water body didn't activate because it couldn't."

He seemed confused.

"What do you mean it couldn't? She never had that problem before."

The old woman smacked his head with a nearby book.

"She is with child you ignorant human."

Gray turned to face the bed and stared at Juvia's abdomen in disbelief.

"Can you tell how long?"

She placed a hand over Juvia's womb again and concentrated for a few minutes.

"If I had to make a guess, I'd say nearly 10 weeks. Hmm... Why didn't I detect this sooner..."

Porlyusica had visited them 4 weeks prior for an examination and sensed nothing.

"Strange... But not impossible. Perhaps the child was weak at the time."

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand.

"Weak?"

She nodded.

"Yes. It's possible that I didn't detect the child on our last encounter because the child was not strong enough. However, that is no longer the case."

His eyes never left Juvia's abdomen.

"So, she and the baby will be fine?"

The old woman cracked a smile, something people didn't see often.

"Yes. They will be fine. Let her rest."

Gray nodded and sat back in the chair by the bed.

Once Porlyusica left the room he crawled into bed beside Juvia and wrapped his arm around her and place his other hand over her womb.

"I'm going to keep you safe. Both of you."

* * *

"So, two girls, huh?" Gajeel asked nobody in particular as he lay on their bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Let's hope it's only two." Levy frowned as she prodded her belly with her finger, making the babies kick.

Gajeel grinned and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I bet they will look like you."

She shook her head.

"I don't know. Maybe they will get your height?" Levy smiled excitedly.

He frowned and nudged her with his shoulder.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with bein' short, shrimp."

She rolled her eyes.

"Says the giant."

He laughed and grabbed his guitar.

"Gajeel. NO."

He nodded and grinned.

"Oh, yeah. If ya can't appreciate your shortness, I'll make ya."

She grabbed his guitar and shook her head pleadingly.

"Okay, okay. Short is good, short is great. Just please stop right there!"

He put the guitar beside the bed and laughed.

"Alright, shrimp."

She smiled and scooted closer to him.

"So, do you have any name ideas?"

He thought for a minute and grinned.

"Gihi. Sure do."

Her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together.

"What are they?"

"How about ... Chroma and India?"

Levy smirked.

"Going for a metal theme, huh?"

He grinned.

"What did ya expect?"

She shook her head.

"So... Naming our kids after Chromium and Indium?"

He shrugged.

"What's wrong with that?"

She smiled.

"Nothing. They're perfect."

She poked her belly and watched as a foot kicked out and slid across creating a wave.

"You know, Gajeel... I feel like they really are going to look like you." She smiled.

He scoffed and rubbed her belly.

"Sorry, kids."

* * *

"Gray Sama..." Juvia whimpered in the dark.

Night had come and he had fallen asleep next to Juvia at Porlyusica's.

"I'm here."

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel?"

She buried her face in his neck and sighed.

"Tired." She laughed quietly.

He smiled and rubbed her shoulders.

"I have some good news."

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"You know why your water body didn't activate?"

She shook her head.

"We did it, Juvia."

She thought for a moment before her eyes widened in realization.

"Is Juvia... Is Juvia pregnant?!" She whispered excitedly.

He squeezed her lightly.

"mhm."

Her arms flew around him and she began to squeeze the life out of him.

"Uh, Juvia... Ow... I'd like to live to see my child."

She released him and giggled.

"Of course, Gray Sama. Juvia is sorry."

He patted her head.

"Let's go back to sleep. We can go shout it from the rooftops tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded and curled into him.

"Thank you, Gray Sama."

He kissed her forehead.

"For what?"

She smiled against his skin and nuzzled her nose between his neck and shoulder.

"For making Juvia so happy."

He sighed and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, well... You make me happy too."

She giggled and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Juvia."

She silently thanked her lucky stars for her life at Fairy Tail.

If it weren't for Fairy Tail, she'd never have Gray or any of her friends.

She's never have the family she has always wanted.

"I love you too, Gray Sama."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** I know, I know. I get so cheesy with Gruvia. I can't help it. They are my life blood. OTP for life. Ignore me. Anyways...

Next chapter will be more pregnant Gajevy, Nalu living, Jerza time and of course more Gruvia. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Domestic**

After posting that angsty one shot I need some fluff in my life.

I just ripped my own heart out of my chest and threw it in a fucking wood chipper.

That was so painful to write.

There is a reason I stick to cheesy fluff and lovey dovey stuff.

My heart is weak and I am made of cotton candy and rainbows.

*Throws glitter*

Now... Back to the fluff.

* * *

"Guess what came in today!" Mira sang from behind the bar.

Erza peered up from her strawberry cake and cocked a brow high in the air.

"Will it make me feel better?"

Mira smiled and nodded.

"I bet it will."

She plopped down a stack of papers in front of the sorrowful requip mage.

Erza put down her fork and lifted a the top page to peek underneath.

A small smile tugged at her lips when she saw the house listings.

"You bet right. Thank you, Mira."

The silver haired bar maid smiled and wiped out a tankard.

"Not a problem. When you are ready to go take a look at the homes, just give me a heads up."

Erza nodded and finished up the last couple of bites of her cake before gathering the papers and heading out to Crime Sorciere's new guild hall.

Their guild hall was conveniently built directly across the town from theirs.

It was no more than a 15 minute walk from Fairy Tail.

Erza swung open the doors and walked in like she owned the place.

Nobody batted and eye.

This was normal.

She confidently strolled to the bar where Jellal sat, going over official paperwork.

She sat beside him and set down her papers in front of her.

"Enjoying your first week as an official guild master, Jellal?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

He sighed.

"Not particularly. What might those be? Please say it's not more paperwork."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Not paperwork. However, it is something that we need to look over."

He rested his head against the bar counter.

"What is it?"

She handed the papers to him.

"Available homes."

His face instantly lit up.

"Much better than paperwork. That is certainly one thing I will never miss from being on the council."

Erza laughed.

"Why don't you take a break from that then?"

He nodded.

* * *

They spend over 2 hours discussing the 10 available homes, narrowing it down to 3.

"We should take these to Mira soon." Erza stood and gathered the papers together.

Jellal grabbed his coat and paperwork.

"We can go now, if you'd like?"

Erza smirked.

"You are just trying to get out of doing paperwork, aren't you?"

He put on his best poker face and walked beside her through Magnolia.

"Not at all. I'd just prefer to not take residence in an all female dormitory."

Well, that was true as well.

She shook her head.

"Alright, then."

They entered the guild and Erza handed Mira the listings for the 3 houses they had chosen.

"Oh! These are nice! When would you like to go see them?"

The couple looked at each other and then back to Mira.

"Now? Now. Yes. Now is good." they agreed.

Mira giggled and asked Lisanna to cover for her.

"I'll be right back. I just have to show these two love birds some cozy nests."

Jellal blushed and Erza smiled.

Lisanna waved them goodbye as they left.

* * *

They arrive at the first house after a half an hour trip by magic mobile.

Mira walks them through the home, going over every detail.

"This place is quite nice, don't you think?" Jellal asks his scarlet haired companion.

Mira listens expectantly.

"Well, yes... And it is spacious. My armor would fit nicely here."

Jellal frowned. "I sense a problem."

Erza sighed.

"It seems to be a bit farther from the guild than I would like."

Mira smiled.

"Well, you still have two more to look at! And the next two are very close!"

Erza looked to Jellal to see what he thought.

"I did like the information on the next one." Jellal mused.

Erza smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

She exited the house and entered the magic mobile.

The she devil and ex criminal entered the vehicle behind her and Mira led them to the next home.

* * *

Mira pushed through the door and opened her arms wide as they entered.

"Isn't this place great!" She cheered.

Erza looked around at the spacious home.

It was a two level home with a basement.

She went to the basement and smiled.

"Yes, this will do well for my armory."

Satisfied, she and Mira joined Jellal upstairs.

He was checking the rooms.

There were 3 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms in the home.

The house had plenty of windows to allow in lots of natural light and the floor plan was open.

"I really like this one." Erza said as she leaned into Jellal.

Mira was squirming as she watched their cuteness.

"Do you want to stop here?" He asked.

Erza thought for a moment.

"It couldn't hurt to take a look at the last one."

Mira switched papers and began heading to the magic mobile.

"Last stop, coming up!"

* * *

When they pulled in front of the last house, Erza's face fell.

Mira laughed nervously.

"Well, this place sure seems to have taken a beating, huh?"

"Yes, you could say that." Erza replied as she looked at the house in disgust.

"I could fix this." Jellal offered.

Erza winced and shook her head.

"Perhaps the second house was the best choice?" She hoped he would agree.

Mira got her pen ready.

"Yes, you are right. Mira San, if you could, please?" Jellal turned to the take over mage.

She nodded. "Of course! Congratulations. I will get everything arranged. You can submit your down payment to this address."

She scribbled down a name and address and handed it to them.

"Thank you, Mira. See you at the guild."

Mira frowned.

"You don't want a ride?"

Erza shook her head.

"No, I think a walk would do us some good. Thank you."

Mira nodded and waved before driving away.

Jellal turned to Erza.

"So, what would you like to discuss?"

* * *

"Gajeel Kun, how does it feel to know you will be outnumbered?"

Juvia was sitting comfortably on Gray's lap in their over sized living room chair.

Gray rubbed her him absently with one hand as his other rested on her stomach.

Juvia was now 3 months along and according to Porlyusica, everything was going well.

Gajeel laughed as he rubbed Levy's poor, swollen feet.

"Gihi. Who say's it's me who'll be outnumbered? Just 'cause they're girls don't mean nothin'."

Levy smiled and sighed when she looked down at her over grown belly.

She was now 8 months pregnant.

She could give birth any day now, really.

She was tired of being pregnant.

Carrying twins and being so tiny was a real struggle.

Gray smirked.

"Girls that act like you? That'll be worse than Erza..."

Levy frowned and tried to reach behind her for her book so she could throw it at him.

She couldn't reach and Gray laughed as she wiggled and squirmed, trying to turn herself to reach.

Gajeel grabbed her arms.

"Calm down, shrimp. I got this."

Gajeel let her go and turned his arm to iron, whacking Gray in the face before he could get Juvia off his lap to move.

"Ow! Oi! This is my house, you know!" Gray reminded the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel just laughed.

Levy, too, seemed satisfied.

"Gajeel Kun, that was rude." Juvia pouted.

Levy nodded.

"She's right, Gajeel. It was funny, but Juvia could have been hurt."

He groaned.

"I'm sorry... But only to Raindrop. Stripper had it comin'."

Gray glared at him but let it go.

"Speakin' of gettin' hurt, you better not be takin' her on no dangerous missions."

Gajeel pointed to Juvia's barely showing abdomen.

Juvia didn't worry much about maternity wear.

She wasn't showing much yet and she hardly wore anything covering her abdomen anyway.

Currently, she was wearing a purple sports bra and black training shorts.

"Juvia knows not to do dangerous missions, Gajeel Kun. She can handle herself."

Gray smiled and nodded.

"What she said."

The dragon slayer harrumphed and crossed his arms as he sat on the couch beside levy, who was now trying to sit up from her previous position.

"Geeze, shorty. Bet ya can't wait to get these little hellions out of ya, huh? Gihi." He helped her into a sitting position and turned to Juvia.

"This is what ya got to look forward to." He grinned and patted Levy on the head.

The tiny script mage rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Only if she is having more than one."

Gray rubbed Juvia's stomach.

"I think we're good."

Gajeel nudged Levy and laughed.

"So did we. Gihi."

Juvia shrugged.

"Juvia doesn't care how many babies she has as long as they are Gray Sama's!"

Gray's face reddened like before they were together.

Gajeel and Levy broke out in a fit of laughter while Juvia looked confused.

"There she is." Gajeel belted out between laughter.

"Juvia doesn't understand what is so funny..."

Gray sighed and gripped her hip to calm himself.

"Nothing." He huffed.

Levy stopped laughing and squeezed her legs together.

"Gajeel, potty break." She squeaked.

He instantly hoisted her up and took her to the bathroom.

Levy could walk just fine, but after laughing so hard, if she moved on her own, she surely would have tinkled.

Gray looked up at Juvia who was giggling at Gajeel as he carried Levy to the bathroom.

"Am I going to have to do that?" He asked.

She looked down and smiled.

"Does Gray Sama have a problem with caring for Juvia when she needs him?"

He sweat dropped.

"Well... No..."

She ran a hand through his messy, black hair.

"Good."

Gajeel and Levy re-emerged from the bathroom after a few minutes.

When they came back into the living room, Juvia had her arms wrapped around Gray's head and was petting him as his face was firmly smashed into her chest.

Gray was trying to escape.

"Gihi. Let yer woman love ya, ya icy bastard." Gajeel teased.

He managed to pull his face from her chest and gasped for air.

"It's not the love I have a problem with! It's the lack of air!"

Juvia released him and smiled shyly.

"Sorry, Gray Sama."

He wrapped an arm around her and sighed.

Levy cocked an eyebrow and held on to Gajeel's arm for support, because if she didn't she may topple over.

"What got you so excited?" She asked Juvia.

Juvia smiled and clasped her hands against her chest.

"Gray Sama picked out Juvia's wedding dress!"

Gray maintained a neutral expression and suppressed a blush.

Levy's face lit up.

"Oh! When did that happen?"

Gray cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Last week. I, uh... Figured I would handle the wedding planning. Porlyusica said it was best for Juvia to take it easy."

Gajeel wrinkled his nose and scratched his head.

"Isn't the wedding next week?"

Levy nodded excitedly.

"Yes! And I am so excited. Although I don't think I will be having much fun..." She looked down and sighed.

Gajeel patted her head.

"Cheer up, shrimp. One month left to go. Maybe less."

She nodded.

Juvia stood and began walking to the kitchen.

"Sorry, but I'm getting really tired, so Gajeel and I are going home. Thanks for having us over!"

Levy waved as they exited the house.

Juvia sent them off and shut the door.

When the door closed, she went to the freezer.

She pouted when she saw that they were out of ice cream.

Gray was standing behind her leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"What's with the face?" He asked.

She shut the freezer and leaned against it.

"Juvia needs to go to the store for more ice cream." She whispered in defeat.

Gray chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. I got something better. Get my syrups from the cabinet."

She did as he asked and set the syrups on the counter.

Gray had a thing for shaved ice and made it frequently at home.

He had a few different flavor options.

He personally preferred strawberry, but he also had cherry, banana and coconut.

Those were rarely used as they were just for when he wanted something different.

Although Gray was an ice devil slayer, he could still eat his own ice.

But, only if it were formed from his normal ice magic.

He grabbed two bowls and placed a hand above each, filling them with shaved ice.

Juvia stared at it and gave him a look.

"So... Gray Sama expects Juvia to eat his ice when he wouldn't drink her water?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, come on. It's different!"

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"How?"

He gestured to her body.

"Because! You seriously took a cup and put it against your body and it was like part of you melted into the cup and you expected me to drink it!"

She shook her head.

"Gray Sama, it is the same as what you do. Only difference is that Juvia can create water anywhere."

He pointed to her tiny bump.

"Not for the next 6 months you can't."

She smiled and grabbed a cup.

She held it against her chest and water poured into the cup.

"Yes Juvia can."

She set the cup in front of him.

His mouth hung open and his eyes bugged from his head.

"How? You shouldn't be able to do that right now!"

She laughed and grabbed a bowl of ice.

"The only thing Juvia cannot do is activate her water body. Juvia can still produce water with her body."

He schooled his features and shoved the cup away.

"I see."

She smirked and pushed the cup back to him.

"Juvia will make Gray Sama a deal. If Juvia eats Gray Sama's ice... Gray Sama has to drink Juvia's water."

He scrunched up his face and covered his ice in strawberry flavoring.

"You make it sound so dirty."

She gave him a confused look as she covered her ice in cherry flavoring.

"Is there any other way to put it?"

She put away the flavorings and crossed her arms, waiting for him to step up to the challenge.

They had an intense staring contest for a hot minute before he gave in and snatched up the cup from the counter.

"Fine. Fine. I'll try the water."

She smiled and covered her mouth as he brought the cup to his lips.

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a swig, his cheeks were dusted a rosy pink.

His eyes quickly opened and he set the cup down.

Juvia was smiling cutely at him with her hands clasped together against her chest.

"See. It's just water, Gray Sama."

She grabbed a spoon and shoved it into her cherry ice.

Gray watched as she took a bite and shrugged.

"And this is just ice." She concluded.

He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Right."

She grabbed her bowl and wandered off to the bedroom to wrap herself in the blankets while she enjoyed her ice.

Ever since she got pregnant, Juvia had been a little odd with the cold.

She liked being cold and didn't at the same time.

Her favorite thing was to eat cold things while wrapped in a blanket. This way, she was cold, but not too cold.

It was weird.

Gray followed her and joined her on the bed with his ice.

"So, next week." He breathed.

She nodded and pulled the spoon from her mouth.

"Is Gray Sama getting cold feet?" She asked with a smile.

He cocked an eyebrow high in the air and frowned.

"Really?"

She shrugged and ate another spoonful of ice.

"No. I'm not getting cold feet. I'm just wondering why you are so..."

She lowered her spoon and slowly locked eyes with him.

He stiffened and shoved a spoonful of ice in his mouth.

"So what, Gray Sama?" She challenged.

"So... uh... It's just that I figured you would be really excited and you... aren't?"

A look of alarm washed over her face and she set her bowl on the nightstand.

"Oh! No! Gray Sama! Juvia doesn't want Gray Sama to think she isn't excited! Juvia is very happy to be marrying Gray Sama!"

She flung her arms around him and kissed all over his face.

He laughed and held her at arms length.

"Then what's up?"

She looked down and rested a hand over her stomach.

"Juvia is just doing her best to stay calm like Porlyusica San said."

He nodded.

"Alright. And that's the only reason?"

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Of course, Gray Sama."

* * *

"Natsu! Stop that! Use the stove! You are going to burn the house down!"

Lucy was chopping vegetables for dinner while Natsu was using his fire to boil the water in the pot.

"But we always cook this way." Happy defended.

"Why use magic energy when you can use the stove that was meant for cooking food."

Natsu quit blowing fire and frowned.

"Fine. I'll use the stove."

Lucy shook her head.

"I swear you are always trying to find any excuse to use your fire."

She took the chopped vegetables and dumped them into the pot Natsu was holding.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

She smiled.

"Nothing. Well, until you burn something down. Then we will have a problem."

He put the pot on the stove and set it on high.

"I'm not gonna burn anything down." He whined.

Happy laughed and handed Lucy a sprig of rosemary for the soup.

"Sure you're not."

Natsu stuck his tongue out at the blue exceed and walked over to the couch.

Lucy added in the rosemary and began to stir the contents of the pot.

"Have you heard from Gray lately? I spoke to Juvia the other day at the guild and she was so calm."

Natsu kicked his feet up onto the table and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. I kicked his ass this morning. Why wouldn't Juvia be calm? Something going on?"

Lucy turned her head over her shoulder and stared at the pink haired fire demon like he had grown a second head.

"Natsu. The wedding! Have you forgotten?! You're the best man!"

He smiled.

"I didn't forget, Luce. It's next week. What about it?"

She sighed.

"Natsu, weddings are a big deal. This is Juvia. She is marrying GRAY. She should not be so calm."

He shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe she has grown out of all that."

Lucy scoffed and turned back to the pot of soup.

"Ha. Yeah... Definitely not. This is just so out of character for her..."

Happy flew to the counter and sat down.

"Maybe it's because she is having a baby. Levy is pretty calm too!"

Lucy laughed.

"Levy is the same as she always is plus two."

Happy grinned wickedly and turned to look at Natsu.

"Maybe you and Lucy should have a baby, too. Lucy could use some mellowing out..."

Natsu's eyes widened and he stared at the back of Lucy's head.

She slowly turned to face the talking cat.

She glared at him with a fierceness Erza herself probably couldn't duplicate.

She pointed the soup ladle directly in front of his face.

"You want to repeat that, cat?"

Happy smiled and crossed his arms.

"You want a baby, don't you?" He teased.

Natsu stayed quiet and watched for her response.

She put the ladle back in the pot and shook her head.

"No! I do not! I want to get married, go on more missions and adventures and then maybe have a baby."

Happy stood and flew to the couch to sit with Natsu.

"You can still do missions and adventures with a kid! Look at Alzack and Bisca!"

This cat was really pressing the baby issue.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, please make him understand that it's not gonna happen."

Natsu looked down to Happy beside him and shrugged.

"You heard her."

Happy frowned and crossed his arms.

"Fine."

* * *

"Gajeeeel!" Levy whined.

She shook a book in his face and poked out her lower lip.

"Please?"

He groaned and fell back onto the bed beside her.

"Shrimp, those girls aren't even out of yer belly yet. They aren't gonna understand any of it."

She made puppy dog eyes and pushed the book against his chest.

"But, they like the sound of your voice..."

Gajeel gives her a skeptical look, but caves in and takes the book.

He flips it open and leans his head on her belly so that his cheek is resting atop it.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived two princesses..."

As Gajeel went to read the next line, his face was assaulted.

He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at Levy's large baby bump.

"Ya rotten little shits. Not even out of the pin yet and already pickin' fights with yer ol' man."

They laugh as they witness a tiny foot push out and swipe across her abdomen.

"Our kids' got some fire to 'em. I know one of 'em's definitely got a swing like their mama."

Gajeel winked at Levy remembering the purse assault on Tenrou.

Levy smiled and pulled his head back to her belly.

"What happens next?"

* * *

Juvia stripped down and climbed into bed naked.

Gray opened his arm for her to cuddle up against him.

She nuzzled her face between his neck and shoulder and wrapped her arm around his middle.

He stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

Juvia peeked up at him and noticed that he was nowhere near sleep.

"What is Gray Sama thinking about?"

He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye and took a deep breath.

"I just... What if I'm not a good enough father?"

She frowned and sat up.

"Gray Sama, don't say such silly things. You will be a wonderful father."

He sighed.

"How do you know?"

She smiled and curled back into his side.

"Because Juvia believes in Gray Sama."

He rubbed her shoulder and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Is Gray Sama thinking of father?"

He nodded.

She pressed a light kiss to his chest.

"They would be proud of Gray Sama, Juvia thinks. Gray Sama has overcome so much... And now he is living his life. That is something to celebrate, right, Gray Sama?"

A small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth and he nods.

"Yeah. It is."

They sat in silence for a long while and Juvia was nearly asleep.

"Juvia... Do you remember your parents?"

She was quiet and gray thought she had fallen asleep.

"Not very well... Juvia stayed with her uncle for a while, but the rain..."

He ran his hand through her hair and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

She shook her head.

"It's fine, Gray Sama. Juvia has heard about Gray Sama's family. It's only fair."

They were quiet for a while again, but this time it was Juvia struggling with sleep.

"Gray Sama..."

He peeked an eye open.

"Hm?"

"What if our baby is cursed like Juvia?"

He let out a soft chuckle and turned to face her.

He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead.

"Juvia, you are not cursed. Besides, if our kid is a rain child, so be it. Puddles are fun."

Juvia giggled, but then stopped.

"Puddles can only be enjoyed for so long, Gray Sama."

He gave her a light squeeze.

"Our baby won't have that problem, Juvia."

She peered up at him with her large, glassy navy cat eyes.

"Too much love."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Next chapter will be the Gruvia wedding, Gajevy twins birth, Jerza moves into their home and Nalu work on their wedding plans.


	15. Chapter 15

**Promises Ch. 15:**

 **The Start of Something New**

Weddings and Babies! :D

FLUFFFFF.

* * *

"Come on! We wanna see!" Lucy shouted excitedly as she waited with the other ladies for Juvia to exit the bathroom.

"Just... Ah... Give Juvia a minute..." This was Juvia's first time seeing her wedding dress.

When Gray had told her that he handled it for her, she was so shocked and excited that she didn't even stop to think about what it looked like.

It wasn't a dress at all.

Juvia had no issue walking around wearing very little, but today was her wedding day.

She couldn't deny that it was beautiful, the bikini.

It was a strapless, white bikini top with sky blue bottoms.

That wasn't all of it, though.

Gray had also included a white skirt with a sky blue sash, much like the skirts she used to wear before her stripping habit advanced.

She stared at herself in the full body mirror on the door.

She smiled and placed a hand on her barely showing bump.

It was perfect.

She reached for the door handle and twisted.

When she opened it, the girls gasped.

"Gray picked that out?" Lucy asked in shock.

Erza nodded and smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Like I said... He has style."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"With how often he strips, you'd never know it."

Juvia crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

"Be nice. Gray Sama can't help it. Juvia knows!"

There was a time when Gray's stripping habit made Juvia uncomfortable, in public anyway.

But now that she had developed the same habit, she shared his nudity woes.

Erza grabbed Juvia's hand and led her to a chair and sat her down.

"Now, just relax while I take care of your makeup."

Juvia stared at the scarlet haired woman skeptically.

"Erza San uses makeup?"

Erza frowned.

"Of course I do. Not often, but for special occasions I do like to make an extra effort..."

Lucy laughed.

"You can't blame her Erza. That is a rare sight. I'll call Cancer to do your hair!"

Lucy whipped out her golden key and held it proudly into the air.

"Open! Gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"

In a flash of golden light, the giant crab man appeared, scissors ready to cut.

"What can I do for you, Baby?"

She smiled and pointed to Juvia.

"Today is Juvia's wedding day! Think you can make her hair perfect for a beach wedding?"

He stood behind Juvia and in a whir of hand movements, he was done.

"No big deal. How do you like your do, Baby?"

Juvia looked in the vanity mirror and smiled.

Her waves were amplified and it appeared as if he had made the blue of her hair a bit more vibrant.

A white flower crown and a long, thin veil were perfectly placed atop her head.

She giggled as she watched her hair shine with every movement.

"Juvia loves it, Cancer San!"

The large crab spirit grinned and turned to Lucy.

"How about you, Baby?"

Lucy nodded.

"I think we are all going to need you today."

He began working quickly on her hair.

"You got it, Baby."

When Cancer finished with her hair, it was down and straight with two white flowers on wither side of her head, decorating the twin pony tails.

Cana entered the hotel room with a large bag and barrel of booze.

"I got the bridesmaids outfits!"

Gray had put Cana in charge of the bridesmaids outfits.

He figured swimsuits shouldn't be hard for her to manage.

She set the bag on the center of the table and set down her barrel beside it.

She pulled off the hotel robe she was wearing and smirked.

"Ya like?"

It was a sky blue bikini with white trimming.

Levy groaned from the couch.

"I don't have to wear that, do I?"

She was very close to her due date and the thought of wearing a bikini at this stage in her pregnancy made her cringe.

Cana laughed and shook her head.

"Don't worry, short stack. I figured you would say that. I got you this!"

Cana plucked a swimsuit from the bag and tossed it to her.

Levy held it up and smiled.

"This is cute!"

It was a maternity one piece that was the same blue as the others with the same white trimming.

It had a halter top and a skirt at the bottom.

"How did you find a maternity swimsuit to match?"

Cana shrugged and picked up her barrel to take a drink.

"I special ordered them."

Levy reached a hand out to Lucy, asking for help off the couch.

"Come on. I'll help you get changed. Cancer, can you work with Cana's hair while I'm helping Levy Chan?"

Cancer moved to Cana, shoving her into a chair and quickly styling her luscious, brown locks.

Cana barely had time to react before Cancer was shoving a hand mirror at her.

"What do you think, Baby?"

She blinked and slowly took the mirror.

Her hair was down in loose, shiny waves with a single white flower pinned by her ear.

"Uh, Looks good, Crab man!" She smiled and jumped up from the chair, eager to get back to her barrel.

Erza finished up on Juvia's face and stood back to admire her work.

"Does Juvia look alright?" She asked timidly.

Erza nodded proudly.

"Perfect."

The requip mage stepped aside so that Juvia could see herself in the vanity mirror.

"Erza San! Juvia didn't know Erza San was so skilled with makeup!"

Erza fought the disappointed frown that threatened to stain her face.

"Yes, well..."

Lucy and Levy exited the bathroom.

Lucy set her back on the couch and Cancer went in for the kill.

As soon as Levy was seated, Cancer had his scissors in her hair.

A moment later he stood back, revealing Levy's now longer, wavy blue tresses adorned by a headband made of white flowers.

Levy stared wide eyed straight ahead as she tried to process what had just happened.

"Miss Erza, are you ready to have your hair done?"

Cancer never dared to call Erza baby.

He learned very early on that that was a big no go.

The scarlet haired woman nodded and took a seat beside Levy.

"I don't see why not."

Cancer stood in front of her and began working.

With a few quick swipes and snips, he finished his masterpiece.

Her scarlet hair is loose with a hair braid headband. Small white flowers are intertwined with the braid.

"What do you think?"

Erza looked at her reflection in the hand held mirror.

"This is wonderful. Thank you, Cancer." She smiled warmly at the spirit.

He let out a sigh of relief before turning to Lucy.

"Anyone else need their hair done, Baby?

Lucy looked around.

"Hey, where's Wendy?"

Cana took a breather from her barrel.

"She is in the guy's room with Carla and Happy."

Erza shot Cana a hard glare.

"Bring her here. We don't have all day."

Cana rolled her eyes and toted her barrel on her hip as she went to the door.

"Alright. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Erza summoned a sword and threw it in her direction, but it hit the door as it shut.

Juvia stared wide eyed at the armor goddess.

"Erza San, Juvia is trying to keep stress down. Not elevate it."

She bowed her head and sighed.

"You are right. I am terribly sorry, Juvia."

Lucy stood from her seat and reached into the bag to find her bikini.

She found a bikini with her name tagged onto it.

"I'm going to go Change, Erza, you should too."

She nodded and reached into the bag, finding her tagged bikini.

The two ventured to the bathroom to change.

Levy and Juvia now sat in silence.

"Bikini's, huh?"

Juvia shrugged.

"It is a beach wedding, Levy San."

She nodded.

"I guess so. But it's not like you are getting married in the water."

Juvia smiled and looked off to the side.

"Well, actually..."

Levy smiled.

"Oh, thank Mavis. I thought I was going to have to stand during the whole ceremony."

Juvia laughed.

"It was Gray Sama's idea. Juvia told him Levy San may be uncomfortable standing, so he suggested the water."

Levy nodded, impressed.

"How thoughtful of him."

Erza and Lucy stumbled out of the bathroom at the same time.

"Erza! Was it really necessary to try to squeeze through the door WITH me?"

The mighty Titania dusted herself off and stood up straight, placing a hand on her hip.

"Perhaps not, but we are out, aren't we?"

Lucy face palmed before composing herself.

"So, what do you think, Juvia?"

Lucy smiled and twirled around to give her the full effect.

Juvia smiled and clapped her hands.

"You all look so pretty! Juvia can't wait to see how Wendy will look!"

Like the answer to an unspoken prayer, the door opened and Cana ushered Wendy and Carla in.

"Is Meredy getting dressed elsewhere?" Juvia asked curiously.

Lucy began to panic and looked to Erza.

The only one closer to Meredy than Juvia was Jellal.

Erza mirrored Lucy's panic and began inching towards the door.

"Oh. I'm sure she is probably just hanging with the guys... Right Wendy?! I'll go get her!"

There was a flash of red and she was gone.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"That wasn't obvious at all..."

Wendy looked around at the girls and smiled.

"You all look so nice!"

Lucy grabbed Cancer's key again.

"Open! Gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"

"Is someone unhappy with their do, Baby?"

The blonde shook her head and turned him to face Wendy.

"We were missing a couple of people."

He quickly appeared behind the young girl and began snipping and brushing away.

"Wow! That was fast!" Wendy laughed.

Cancer stood beside Lucy and crossed his arms.

Wendy stood beside Juvia and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

He had put her hair in double buns with white flowers around them.

Juvia put her hands over her mouth.

"So cute!"

The little dragon slayer ran to the spirit and gave him a hug for his efforts.

"Thank you, Cancer San!"

He returned the hug and turned to Lucy.

Wendy and Carla reached into the bag for their swimsuits.

With Carla's swimsuit was a white flower headband.

They went to the bathroom to change.

"Where's the other girl, Baby?"

She sighed.

"Honestly, no idea. Grab a magazine and take a seat."

He shrugged and did as she suggested.

There was a knock at the door.

Lucy opened the door to find Meredy smiling brightly with an irritated Erza behind her.

Behind them was a smug looking Erik.

"Looking for these?"

The girls entered the room and disappeared behind Lucy.

"Thanks. Did she cause damage?"

Erik laughed.

"No property damage. That ice bastard got a good beating, though."

Hearing this, Juvia ran to the door.

"Gray Sama is hurt?!"

Erik could hear her thoughts before she jumped from her chair but he had no time to speak before she was in his face.

"Calm down. It was the other one."

Juvia frowned.

"Erza San, why did you hurt Lyon Sama?!"

Erik turned on his heels and waved behind him.

He wanted no part of any of that.

Lucy shut the door and grabbed Juvia, dragging her back to her chair.

"Juvia, calm down. Remember to keep your stress under control."

Juvia nodded.

"Juvia knows."

Erza sat beside Levy and Wendy on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Sorry. He was keeping Meredy from getting ready."

Meredy pulled her bikini out of the bag and threw her head back.

"He wasn't keeping me!"

Juvia turned to face her friend.

Her love radar was going off.

"Meredy likes Lyon Sama?"

Meredy's face reddened and she began walking to the bathroom to change.

"We're just friends!"

Juvia smiled and giggled to herself.

"If Meredy says so..."

When she came back out, followed by Carla and Wendy, Cancer was waiting behind a chair.

"Meredy, take a seat. Cancer will style your hair."

She nodded and did as Lucy instructed.

She felt like a few quick breezes blew through her hair and suddenly he was telling her he was done.

She didn't think he could have done much.

She was wrong.

When he handed her the mirror she gasped.

Her hair was down and two white flowers rested on either side of her head connected by white pearls in the form of a headband.

"This is... different. I like it." She smiled.

Lucy held out his key.

"Thanks, Cancer."

"Anytime, Baby."

With a golden glow, he vanished.

* * *

"I know this wasn't the rain woman's idea." Gajeel grumbled with his arms crossed as he roamed his eyes around the room full of half naked men.

All of them were wearing blue swim trunks with white lining and matching White bow ties.

Natsu wore his scarf instead of the bow tie.

Since he was best man, Gray didn't care.

Gray was wearing black swim trunks with blue lining and a blue bow tie.

"Do we really have to wear these bow ties?" Loki, who came on his own power, asked.

Gray gave the lion spirit a dull look.

"Yes. You do."

"But, why?" Natsu didn't understand why it was a big deal.

Gray sighed and looked over his shoulder at the fire demon.

"Because it's something you do at weddings? I don't know. I just want this to be perfect for Juvia."

His face was turning red with his honesty.

Gajeel grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Fine. I'll wear the stupid bow tie for raindrop."

The others nodded in agreement, not wanting to push the topic any further.

The last thing they needed to do was give the groom a breakdown.

Gray sat on the couch and tried to calm down by telling himself that everything was running smoothly.

He looked around the room at all of the groomsmen but suddenly froze when he noticed there was one missing.

He counted six guys. There were supposed to be seven.

"Where the fuck is Lyon?" He stood to his feet and kicked open the bathroom door.

It was empty.

Happy giggled behind his paws.

"Probably snuck off to peek on Juvia getting changed."

Gray's brows knit together and his fists clenched.

He walked to the door and swung it open.

Before he could walk out, a very beaten Lyon appeared before him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Lyon stumbled into the room and headed straight to the bathroom.

"Titania happened."

Gray laughed at the image of Erza kicking Lyon's ass, but then his features quickly turned dark as he imagined why she would be kicking his ass.

He grabbed him by the bow tie and pulled him so close that their noses were touching.

"And why exactly did she feel the need to teach you a lesson?"

Lyon stared at Gray with wide, panicked eyes.

"Where you peeking on Juvia? Lyon, I swear... You said you would back off!"

Lyon put his hands up.

"I wasn't! I was with Meredy!"

Gray released him and raised an eyebrow.

"Meredy? Why were you with Meredy?"

Lyon composed himself and rested against the bathroom door.

"We were just having a friendly conversation. I never did get to properly meet Ultear or Meredy, so I figured I would introduce myself."

Gray narrowed his eyes, suspecting things were more than he was letting on.

"Lyon, She is too young for you."

His face reddened and all of the guys laughed.

"It's not like that! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go straighten up for Juvia Chan."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"You know she hates it when you call her that."

Lyon smirked.

"Yes, but she isn't here."

He shook his head and turned to the others.

"When he's done we need to head out."

Jellal stepped forward and handed Gray a folded paper.

"Perhaps you should give this another once over before we go. Wouldn't want to forget your vows."

Gray nodded and took the paper.

"Definitely wouldn't want that."

* * *

The sun was going down and the sky glowed pink and red.

The fading light of the sun glistened across the water, Illuminating Mira's silvery hair in a heavenly glow.

She waited waist deep in the water, wearing a navy blue and silver bikini.

In front of her was a makeshift isle separating the large group of people.

Members from Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Saber Tooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and Crime Sorciere all waded in the waters before her.

The isle was lined with floating candles that were strung together with thin, white flower covered ropes and anchored in place at the ends of the isle.

White flower petals floated down the center.

Above Mira was a frozen heart shaped arch, courtesy of Lyon.

While Lyon's ice magic specialized in living creations, he was also capable of static ice make magic like Gray.

From inside the hotel, Lyra emerged.

She found a spot on the shore and began to play her harp.

As the music filled the salty, ocean air, Gray exited the building.

he coolly made his way down the isle and waded to his spot in front of the she devil.

After him came Natsu and Lucy.

Arm in arm, they entered the ocean.

When they reached the end of the isle, they separated and went to their respective sides.

following the Maid of honor and Best man were Lyon and Meredy, Loki and Cana, Happy and Carla, Wendy and Mest.

Last to come in were Jellal, Erza, Levy and Gajeel.

Levy appeared to be relying on Gajeel for support more than usual, but neither looked too concerned.

The girls helped Levy float to her place in line.

Erza wrapped an arm around Levy to keep her steady as the gentle waves rocked against them.

The water was calm, which was fortunate.

When everyone was in place, Lyra changed the song.

The new song sent Gray's spine rigid.

This was it.

He was marrying Juvia Lockser.

If his old self could see him now...

He smirked at the thought.

His old self would probably book it, freezing everything in his path to escape.

So many things had changed since they first met.

They experienced tragedy and loss, but they also provided each other with healing and forgiveness.

Her unwavering loyalty and persistent warmth towards him cracked his cool exterior.

She made him feel things.

The hotel lobby doors opened and out of it came a vision of blue and white, guided by Master Makarov.

The pair walked to the edge of the water where Makarov released Juvia's hand to grab a small inner tube.

He was too short to lead her so deep into the water and using his giant form was a bit much for such a ceremony.

When the blue and white Hawaiian print inner tube was firmly around his waist, she smiled and took his hand again.

She led the tiny old man into the water and he began to float beside her as they made their way down the isle.

There were a few snickers from the audience, but Juvia heard none of it.

Her eyes were on Gray and in that moment, he was all that existed.

Her heart pounded violently in her chest like on the day they met.

Tears welled in her eyes.

The day had finally come.

She never expected it.

She wished for it, of course, but never imagined it would really happen.

Her life really had changed.

Once the gloomy rain woman, she was now standing before a large crowd of her family and friends, marrying the man she loved and carrying his child.

Gray had taken her rain and given her a family.

He reached for her hand.

Makarov leaned over in his inner tube, trying desperately not to topple out of it as he placed Juvia's hand into Gray's.

Makarov tried to paddle away, but wasn't getting far.

The Raijinshuu were in the front row, Laxus on the end closest to Juvia.

He grabbed his grandfather's inner tube and dragged him to rest between the group.

Lyra's music stopped and she watched from the shoreline.

Mira smiled sweetly at the crowd and clasped her hands against her chest.

"On behalf of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser I would like to welcome you and thank you for gathering

on this beautiful evening to witness the joining of two of our very dear Fairy Tail family members."

Mira stole a quick glance between the two and giggled when she saw that they seemed to be a bit more interested in each other than anything else.

"All of you gathered here are family. You're warmth and support has helped us to get where we are today. We thank you."

She splashed some water on the couple to get their attention.

They shifted their positions and glanced to the crowd.

Juvia smiled and waved timidly.

Gray scowled and looked away to the horizon.

Mira giggled and continued.

"I was told that the couple prepared vows?"

Gray cleared his throat and gave a quick nod.

Mira smiled and gestured for him to go ahead.

He shifted awkwardly in the water.

Under the water, Juvia rubbed his leg with her foot.

At first he jumped, thinking a sea creature had brushed him.

He smiled when he realized it was just her trying to comfort him.

He locked eyes with hers and took a deep breath.

"Juvia, you have been a constant in my life since the day we met."

She smiled.

"You stuck by me and cheered me on, even when I lost."

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You have quickly become someone I depend on."

A blush crept onto his face.

"You have been with me, helping me heal."

He brushed a tear that dropped onto her cheek.

"You have made me want to be a better man."

She smiled and her eyes glimmered in the last light of the sun before it slowly faded behind the horizon.

He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I have already kept two promises I have made to you. Are you ready for a third?"

She nodded.

"I promise to never stop trying for you, Juvia."

He ran a wet thumb over the top of her hand.

"You deserve me at my best and I will continue to do everything I can to give you just that."

Mira cooed and turned to Juvia.

"Your turn!" She squealed excitedly.

Erza was wiping proud tears from her eyes.

' _He's all grown up..._ '

Juvia tucked a loose curl behind her ear and smiled shyly at the water.

She peeked up at him through her thick, dark lashes.

He was watching her every move with those dark eyes of his.

His face was serious.

He wanted to hear what she had to say.

Part of him worried about embarrassment.

Juvia was never one for subtlety.

She also had a tendency to be over the top.

But, his curiosity was stronger than his fear of mortification at the moment.

"When Juvia first met Gray Sama, she was lost. She had no family or friends. The rain was all Juvia had."

Gray's chest tightened.

She smiled brightly as she lifted her head, locking her gaze with his.

"Juvia felt something when she Looked into Gray Sama's eyes for the first time. Juvia had never known a feeling like that before."

He knew that she had liked him for a long time, but he had never heard the story from her point of view before.

"Gray Sama showed Juvia kindness even though she was his enemy. Juvia's rain went away and she knew it was love."

A small smile tugged the corners of his lips.

"Juvia was happy to show Gray Sama her love, even if he never returned it. Juvia only wanted happiness for Gray Sama."

She smiled and looked down to the dark waters.

"Because even if Gray Sama didn't love Juvia, he still brought her happiness. Fairy Tail has become Juvia's family, Juvia's happiness. "

She met his eyes again.

"Juvia has never been happier and Juvia promises to spend the rest of her life returning the happiness Gray Sama gave her."

Mira clasped her hands against her chest and swayed from side to side, her silvery hair glimmering in the moonlight.

"You two are so precious! Let's hurry up! I wanna see the kiss!"

Gray wanted to melt into the water and float away.

This was so public and he was struggling to make it this far.

' _Just a little longer..._ '

Juvia giggled and brushed his leg with hers under the water.

He sighed and smiled.

"Do you, Juvia Lockser, take this man, Gray Fullbuster, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Mira wastes no time.

"Juvia does."

Mira excitedly turned to Gray.

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take this woman, Juvia Lockser, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah. I do."

Mira threw her hands in the air and cheered.

"NOW KISS!" She splashed them and laughed.

Erza's eyes sparkled as she waited for the big moment.

She had never attended a wedding before and she was beyond excited.

Slowly, Gray leaned down, his face inching closer to Juvia's at an agonizingly slow speed.

Juvia leaned up to meet him the rest of the way but was equally as slow.

Not being able to tolerate the suspense, Lucy gave Natsu a look and they both shared devilish grins.

At the same time, Natsu grabbed Gray's head and Lucy grabbed Juvia's.

Instantly, the bride and groom's faces were pressed together.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Lyra began her music once more.

The newlyweds escaped their friend's grips quickly.

Gray landed a hit to Natsu's face and Juvia put Lucy in a water lock, lifting her through the air and then releasing her to fall into the water below.

Lucy landed a canon ball and emerged from the water laughing.

Levy groaned in pain.

Erza looked down and saw Levy hunched over in the water, wincing as she released small whimpers.

"Gajeel!" Erza shouted.

Juvia's eyes snapped to Levy and in an instant she was by her side.

"Is Levy San in labor?"

Gajeel picked her up and began carrying her out of the water.

"I am so sorry, Juvia. I think it's time. AhhhhOOOOWWWWW."

Juvia followed after them.

"Levy San shouldn't apologize for going into labor. Silly."

She smiled at the water mage through the pain as Gajeel carried her to the hotel room.

"Go get the old lady, will ya?" Gajeel asked Juvia.

She nodded.

"Juvia will be right back with Porlyusica San."

Juvia raced out of the hotel room and jogged back to the beach.

Gray saw her and grabbed her.

"Hey, Where'd you go? You just disappeared."

She began waving her arms wildly.

"Levy San! Babies! Porlyusica! Now!" She was out of breath.

Gray nodded and grabbed her hand to help her search.

They found the old lady with Makarov at the hotel bar. She looked agitated.

"Porlyusica San! Levy San is in labor!" Juvia shouted.

Porlyusica stood and began walking.

"Well, come on. Take me to her, child."

They lead the old woman through the halls to Levy and Gajeel's room.

There was a scream followed by low groans.

Gray made a face at Juvia.

"I wish you could just turn to water and pull the baby out." He said honestly.

Juvia nodded.

"Juvia does, too."

They entered the room behind the old woman and stood by the door.

Levy looked like hell already.

Gajeel was standing beside her, letting her squeeze his hand to her heart's content.

The old woman went to the foot of the bed and told Gajeel to get rid of the bathing suit.

Juvia pulled a nightgown from levy's bag on the table and tossed it to Gajeel.

"Oi, stripper. Turn around."

Gray did as instructed and turned to face the door.

Gajeel sat Levy up while Juvia began the process of removing the bathing suit.

Once the swimwear had been removed and the nightgown slipped on, Gray was allowed to turn around.

Porlyusica parted Levy's legs and started the examination.

She wasn't down there long.

She sat up and cracked a rare smile.

"Start pushing, the first little brat is already crowning."

Levy felt faint.

She squeezed Gajeel's hand Mercilessly as she pushed with all her might.

3 pushes and a tiny roar of fury later, baby number one was out.

Porlyusica handed the baby to Levy, giving her a break while the next baby prepared to exit.

That break was short lived, however.

These babies wanted out as soon as possible, and Levy couldn't agree more.

She handed the baby to Gajeel and Juvia stepped in his place.

Levy squeezed Juvia's hand like her life depended on it.

Just as the last baby was being pulled out, Lucy entered the room.

Her eyes were wide, like she had just seen something she shouldn't have.

"I missed it?!"

Gray cringed.

"You are lucky."

She smacked him in the back of the head and went to Levy.

She stood beside Juvia as Porlyusica handed Levy the second baby.

The old woman went to Gajeel and took the infant from him.

"I'll clean this one up. Have you chosen names yet?"

Gajeel looked down to the dark haired baby girl in her arms.

"Chroma Redfox."

She scrunched her nose and shrugged.

"That will do."

She disappeared into the bathroom with the child.

He turned and walked slowly to the bed where Lucy and Juvia were fawning over Levy and their other daughter.

Levy smiled up at Gajeel with tears in her eyes.

"Say hello to India."

He smiled and reached out for the tiny bundle.

Levy let him take her and felt her heart swell when she saw him holding their daughter like that.

Gray watched from a chair off to the side.

His eyes wandered to Juvia's glowing form and wondered what it would be like when she gave birth to their child.

How would it feel?

* * *

A week after the wedding and the twins' unexpected birth, the time had come for Jellal and Erza to move into their new home.

"Do we really need this many people to help us move?"

Jellal watched as people came flooding into the new house carrying stacks of boxes and suits of armor and furniture.

Helping them were the Strauss siblings, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Loki, Virgo, Gray and Juvia.

Since Juvia wasn't supposed to over do it, She only carried the smaller boxes.

Erza had a table held over her shoulder.

"Perhaps not, but you must admit, it's nice, isn't it?"

He smiled.

"Yes. It is comforting to have friends so close."

He picked up a couple of chairs and followed her.

Everything was moved in in a matter of hours.

Everyone parted ways and said their goodbyes.

Erza sighed as she shut the door.

She wandered down to the basement where Elfman had set up all of her armor.

She wandered through the rows, deep in thought.

Jellal stood at the basement steps and watched her wander.

"What is on your mind, Erza?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

She looked to the ground and twisted the hem of her tank top.

"I was just thinking about the future."

A warm and thoughtful smile spread on his face.

"What do you suppose the future holds?"

She smiled and walked towards him.

"I'm not certain, but I'd like to find out."

* * *

"So, when are you getting hitched?" Happy blurted out as Natsu and Lucy were settling in for bed.

Natsu looked to Lucy expectantly.

She shrugged.

"Uh... I honestly hadn't thought about it..."

Happy frowned between them on the bed.

"Well, you should figure it out."

Lucy rolled her eyes and thought about it.

"How about next Spring?"

Happy pulled out a pad of paper from what appeared to be thin air and a pen.

He began writing.

"I guess that's fine for now. Where are you gonna have it?"

Lucy frowned.

"Well, I thought we could just do it at the guild. I just wish all of my spirits could come, but I can only summon 3 at a time..."

Natsu shrugged.

"Let's take the wedding to them."

Happy shook his head and made an x with his arms.

Lucy sighed.

"Natsu, we can't take Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Saber Tooth, Mermaid Heel and Crime Sorciere to the Celestial world. One day is 3 months, remember?!"

He nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. How about we do a private thing there and hold a big one at the guild?"

Happy jumped up and pumped a paw fist in the air.

"That's a great idea, Natsu!"

Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. That could be nice. But we will be missing for three whole months."

Natsu grinned wide.

"The guild will be fine without us for 3 months, Luce."

She nodded.

"You're right... Okay."

Happy pointed to Lucy's keys on the bedside table.

"You should probably let them in on the plan."

She grabbed a golden key and raised it into the air.

"Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Next chapter Juvia and Gray will use the pregnancy lacrima, Gajeel and Levy adjust to being parents, Erza makes a move, and Natsu and Lucy go to the

Celestial world. Thanks for reading! 3


	16. Chapter 16

**Promises Ch. 16:**

 **Celestial**

Adding something I think we would all like to see happen.

* * *

Gray and Juvia have been married for over a month now.

Gajeel and Levy have officially been parents for just as long.

For this entire month, Erza has been in an internal battle with herself.

Yes, Erza was jealous.

The green eyed monster had struck her and she couldn't fight it off.

She had Jellal, which was all she had ever wanted, but there was still something there beneath the surface, clawing at her relentlessly.

Erza wanted what they had.

She wanted to be married and have a family.

She had wanted this for a very, very long time.

Jellal had not given Erza any reason to suspect he wanted the same.

After all, she had been the one to get them this far.

After the battle with Alvarez, Zeref and Acnologia, Erza had been the one to confront Jellal about their relationship.

She didn't waste a single second that day.

She immediately told him how she felt even though she was quite embarrassed about it.

He, of course, tried to spout off some 'Not good enough for you', 'you deserve better' speech, but Erza Scarlet was not leaving that battleground until she got what she wanted.

She had shook her head furiously and told him to stop running.

-Flashback-

"Stop running, Jellal. I say what is good enough for me. You are enough."

She gripped his shoulders tightly, her eyes like fiery embers boring into his.

He dropped his sullen gaze to the rubble below and turned away.

"I have done too much, Erza. This is just how it must be."

An anger sparked in her.

If he wouldn't listen to reason, she would just have to make him.

"Jellal." She growled.

His eyes lifted and widened when he saw her.

She was furious.

"What about me? Do I not deserve happiness?"

He stared at her silently, processing the situation he was in and the words she said.

"And you, you deserve it just as much if not more so. You have suffered long enough and so have I."

She reached a hand down to him.

If he didn't accept her polite gesture, she was going to have to go with brute force.

he took her hand and stared down at it in his.

"No more running." She smiled at him, warmly. Happily.

He nodded.

"No more running."

-Flashback ends-

Not only had she initiated their relationship, she initiated their living situation.

Erza was tired of waiting.

The scarlet haired woman nervously paced through her armory, debating how to go about asking.

She wondered if she should even ask at all.

Not being able to focus on anything but her inner turmoil, she made a few calls.

-An hour later-

Juvia and Lucy approach their friend's new home excitedly.

Juvia raps her knuckles on the door lightly while Lucy cheerfully holds out a strawberry cake.

Nobody answers.

Lucy frowns and lowers the cake.

"She called us, so isn't she supposed to actually be here?"

Juvia shrugged and turned the knob, smiling when it opened.

"Erza San is probably with her armor."

Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course she is."

"Lucy? Juvia? Is that you?" Erza called up the basement steps.

"We brought cake!" Lucy sang down to her.

Erza was up the steps faster than they could blink.

She plucked the cake from her hands and grabbed a fork from the kitchen drawer before dragging them down to the armory.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Racer. What's the big emergency?"

Lucy crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

Juvia took a seat on a chair that looked like a war throne.

"Juvia has never seen Erza San so stressed."

Erza glared at the water mage resting in her prized throne, but was too overwhelmed to make a scene.

"Where is Levy?"

Erza slumped against the wall and watched the stairs as she shoved a bite of cake into her mouth.

"She has both kiddos today. She said she would be on her way once she got them both fed and changed."

Erza nodded and took another bite.

Juvia leaned back in the chair and kicked her legs over the arm rest.

"Where is Jellal San?"

Erza sighed and stuffed the fork into the cake.

"He had some paperwork down at the Crime Sorciere headquarters. Guild Master responsibilities."

She shoved in another bite.

Lucy watched as Erza worked on the cake, a worried feeling in her gut.

Something was bothering Erza and it must be bad because Erza is never like this.

Juvia wasn't paying attention.

She was slowly drifting to sleep.

Pregnancy was making her extremely tired at all times.

She could fall asleep anywhere.

A week ago, she fell asleep during sex with Gray.

Talk about a hit to the ego.

He is still a little salty about it.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Juvia's eyes flung open and she searched the room.

Lucy patted her arm and shook her head.

"It's just Levy Chan."

Erza set the cake on an empty pedestal and went to answer the door.

A few moments later, Erza re appeared and snatched up her cake.

Levy came down the stairs with both babies skillfully strapped to her chest.

Lucy skipped over to her and held out her arms, demanding a baby to hold.

Levy sighed and loosened the wrap so that Lucy could pull one free.

She took India with her to stand by Juvia, who was passed out again.

Levy followed with Chroma strapped to her chest still.

She smiled down at Juvia and shook her head.

"Poor Juvia. Can't keep her eyes open, can she?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Nope. Gray could be standing right here with women all over him and she would sleep right through it."

Erza walked to stand in front of them, cake nearly halfway gone.

"I need help."

The two conscious girls snapped their eyes in her direction.

"What is it?" Levy asked cautiously.

Erza slumped to the floor and shoveled another bite of cake into her mouth.

Lucy and Levy followed her to the floor carefully with the babies.

"It's Jellal. He hasn't asked me to marry him."

Lucy fought back the laughter threatening to escape her throat and consequently end her life.

"Oh..." Levy shared a look with Lucy.

' _Stay strong, Lu Chan._ '

Lucy began to rock the sleeping India as she tried desperately to respond without laughing.

"Well, you did just move in together, Erza..."

She regretted the words immediately.

Levy reached for India out of instinct, but Lucy refused to hand her over.

As far as Lucy was concerned, India was a get out of jail free card with Erza.

Erza won't attack when a baby is being held.

Erza shoved the last bite of cake into her mouth and set the cake platter aside.

"Yes, we did. That is not the point, Lucy."

Juvia had been listening the whole time, but had continued to rest as she didn't really feel needed at the moment.

She opened her eyes and swung her legs to the floor as she sat up.

"Erza San should take the initiative and ask him herself."

Erza shook her head.

"I already thought of that."

Juvia frowned and yawned.

"Then what is the problem? Ask Jellal San yourself."

Erza groaned and pulled her long, red hair over her shoulder to stroke it and brush it nervously.

"I can't just ... ask him..."

Juvia stared at her blankly.

"Why not?"

She looked to the ground and closed her eyes.

"Because I always do. It's always me..."

Juvia shook her head.

"Erza San wants Jellal San to make an effort. Juvia knows the feeling. Alright, Juvia will help."

Lucy and Levy look at Juvia curiously.

"How?" They all ask in unison.

Juvia sits back and smiles.

"Juvia will make sure it is all Jellal San can think about."

Erza's face reddened.

"How exactly will you manage that."

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, how?"

Levy giggled and smiled up at Juvia.

"I bet I know how."

Juvia nodded.

"Juvia will talk about marriage all the time when Jellal San is around!"

Erza frowned.

"Won't he notice?"

Lucy and Levy both laughed, accidentally waking the twins.

Levy began to panic.

She still had no idea how to get them to stop crying.

The girls cried constantly and were usually only quiet when they went to sleep.

Seeing her panic, Juvia reached out for Chroma and nodded to Levy.

Levy handed her to Juvia and watched as Juvia managed to quiet the screaming child.

"How did you do that?!" Levy asked, bewildered.

Lucy was still struggling with a crying India.

Juvia leaned back and rested Chroma on her left side and held out her right arm to take in India.

Lucy placed India in Juvia's right arm and after a moment there was silence.

They all stared at her in shock.

"How?!" Levy repeated.

Juvia smiled and shook her head.

"Juvia has a way with children."

Levy stood and crossed her arms.

"What way?"

Juvia shrugged.

Levy grumbled and turned to Erza.

"Was this your only problem? Are you alright now?"

Erza nodded.

"Yes... I'll be fine. Thank you for coming. I know it wasn't easy for you."

She waved her hand in front of her.

"Not a problem."

Lucy stood and picked up Erza's cake plate.

"I'll stay with you for the day if you'd like?"

Erza smiled.

"I'd like that."

Levy turned to the drowsy water mage and pointed her finger at her.

"You are coming with me."

Juvia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Does Juvia have to?"

She nodded.

"You are the only one who can keep the girls quiet. I need you until Gajeel gets home later."

Juvia slowly stood from the chair and handed India to Erza.

Erza helped get the baby back into the carrier and Juvia did the same for Chroma.

"Juvia cannot carry the babies for too long, she is still on orders from Porlyusica San."

Levy adjusted the girls and began walking to the basement steps.

"That's fine, I just need you to help me out when they get started on their screaming fits. We have tried everything."

Juvia escorts Levy to the front door and waves to Erza and Lucy as they exit the house.

"Juvia will help as much as she can, Levy San."

The door closes and they are alone.

Lucy settled on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Erza asked from the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks."

A few moments later, Erza emerged with two cups of hot chamomile tea.

Erza needed something to relax.

She took a seat beside Lucy and smiled at the hot cup in her hands.

"Do you think Juvia's plan will work?"

Lucy shrugged.

"Maybe. If not, she will probably just ask him for you."

Erza nearly dropped her cup.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The following day, Levy and Gajeel are home alone with their resting infants.

It is fairly early in the morning, so early that the sun has yet to rise.

Gajeel has Levy and Pantherlily in a tight cuddle session as they sleep peacefully through the night.

Unfortunately, that peaceful slumber came to a rather abrupt end when the house filled with the sound of wailing infants.

Both shot up and Gajeel was first out of the room.

Levy stayed in bed, she knew well enough that Gajeel would return with both girls.

He always does.

As expected, he entered the room with a screaming baby in either arm.

He handed Chroma to Levy and settled on the bed next to them with India.

Pantherlily held his ears and lay back on the bed.

Levy pouted and tried to feed Chroma.

She took to her immediately and was quiet.

Gajeel decided to change India while Chroma was feeding.

When Gajeel returned with India from her change, Chroma was still feeding.

Gajeel rocked India, sang to her (which probably only made things worse) and he even rested her on his chest and rubbed her back.

Nothing worked.

"If only Juvia were here... Is it too early?" Levy asked half jokingly.

Gajeel went for the communications lacrima.

"Gajeel! I was joking!" She hissed.

He settled back onto the bed and shrugged.

Lily hopped off the bed and changed into his large form before reaching for the child in Gajeel's arms.

"Let me try."

Gajeel smirked and shrugged as he handed his daughter over to Lily.

"It's worth a shot."

Lily took the child and held her against his furry chest.

She was quiet for a minute, but then resumed her crying fit.

Lily quickly handed her back to Gajeel and returned to his smaller size.

"Not very cuddly."

Gajeel looked down at his screaming daughter and smiled.

"I guess she is like me after all."

Levy narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"Right..."

Chroma had finally had her fill and began to fuss.

Gajeel and Levy switched babies.

As India latched on, Gajeel began the burping process.

Pantherlily watched the two care for the girls and smiled as he crossed his little arms.

"Well, aren't you precious."

Gajeel continued to burp his daughter as he shot Lily a hard glare.

"Shut it."

* * *

Juvia stirs in her sleep, feeling a familiar feeling.

A craving.

Light is just barely twinkling through the curtains and onto their blue comforter.

Juvia looks to her side and smiles.

Gray somehow ended up with his face pressed against her belly in the night.

She is positive he did it on purpose as she was asleep.

He was pretty excited about this.

He didn't always show it, but when they were alone, he made it known.

When in the privacy of their own home, Gray's hands rarely left her bump.

When the baby had started kicking, he was hooked.

That was the moment it all hit him.

Feeling his child move was a big moment for him and he couldn't get enough.

Even when Juvia would pass out, he would lay there with her and talk to the baby.

Sometimes she would still be awake, but she would listen.

It was moments like those that made Juvia remember how very lucky she is.

"Gray Samaaaa." She whined playfully as she poked his cheek.

A small smile twitched on the corners of his lips.

"Juviaaaa." He mimicked.

She giggled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"The baby wants ice." She pouted.

He opened one eye to peek up at her.

"You mean Juvia wants ice."

She brushed her nose against his and did her best attempt of puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Gray Sama."

He sighed and kissed her nose before standing from the bed.

He stretched and yawned before slowly walking to the door.

He disappeared into the hall.

He left the door wide open, so she could see him in the kitchen.

She sat in the center of the bed and poked at her belly.

The baby began to kick and she giggled.

She knew that when he came back with the ice that he would want to feel the baby.

He always wanted to feel the baby.

Always.

She looked up from her growing bump to find Gray smiling at her as he poured in the cherry flavoring.

He came in with the bowl and handed it to her.

"Is it moving?" He asked.

She nodded.

He plopped onto the bed and scooted closer to her, wrapping the blankets around her like a cocoon, but keeping his hand over her stomach under the blankets.

She nuzzled into the blankets and began to enjoy the frozen treat.

Gray smiled with his head on her shoulder as he felt the baby push into his hand.

"When will we be able to find out more about the baby?" He asked quietly.

She swallowed a mouthful of ice and squeaked.

He lifted his head and cocked a brow in the air.

"Juvia forgot! Levy San gave Juvia this!"

He removed his hand reluctantly as she set the bowl of ice on the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out the little pregnancy lacrima.

"What's that?"

She smiled and handed it to him.

"This will tell us what the gender is. It will also tell us if we are having more than one!"

He looked down at it and then at her again.

"And you are just now deciding to use it?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Gray Sama, you can't use it too early. Juvia should be fine to use it now."

He hummed to himself and held it up, looking it over.

"How do you use it?"

Juvia lay down beside him on the bed and grabbed the hand holding the lacrima.

"Gray Sama places it on Juvia's stomach and it will glow."

"Glow?"

She nodded.

"Pink for a girl, blue for a boy, green for boys, purple for girls and yellow for both!"

She held her hand over his as she led it to her abdomen.

Their hands rested over the lacrima on her bump.

Light escaped from under their hands.

They removed them and watched as the crystal changed colors.

It glowed a faint pink.

"It's a girl?"

Gray smiled down at Juvia.

She sat up and held the lacrima in her hand.

"Juvia and Gray Sama are having a baby girl! Oh, but Gray Sama don't worry! We can try for a boy next time!"

He shook his head.

"A girl is just fine."

She flung her arms around him and squeezed.

She pulled back quickly and began squirming and laughing.

"Oh, what should we name her, Gray Sama?!"

He shook his head and smiled.

"I don't know."

She began to think hard and she gasped.

"Don't be mad at Juvia, but what about naming her after-"

He put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"I'm not mad, but I'd rather not."

She frowned.

"Why not?"

He took a deep breath and released it.

His hand rested on her stomach and he looked her in the eye.

"She deserves her own name. I don't want to see my little girl and imagine those I have lost."

Juvia nodded.

"Juvia understands."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

She pouted again.

"Does Gray Sama have any ideas?"

He thought for a while, trying to find something he liked that had meaning.

He smiled when he thought of it.

Their daughter might not use water magic, but he thought the name was fitting.

"Dalila."

Her face fell and her cheeks heated.

"Water bearer?"

He nodded.

"Your name means rain, so I figured I would stick with the wet theme." He smirked at her as she whacked him with a pillow.

"Juvia loves it, Gray Sama."

He leaned down to her belly and placed a kiss there.

"What do you think, Dalila?"

Where his hand was, the baby pressed into it.

"Juvia thinks Dalila is satisfied with Gray Sama's choice."

* * *

Having informed Makarov of their 3 month departure a week prior, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were ready to go to the celestial world.

Lucy shakily pulled out Virgo's key and held it high in the air.

Natsu held her hand and gave her his signature megawatt smile.

That smile could lift her spirits in the worst situations.

Lucy wasn't nervous to get married, she was nervous to enter the spirit world and not see her.

She missed Aquarius terribly, and she remembered clearly when Aquarius told her that they would never see each other again.

Did this mean even if she came to the spirit world?

She was anxious to find out.

She gave Natsu's hand a weak squeeze and took a breath.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

The pink haired maid spirit arrived with a bundle of clothing.

"Princess, I took the liberty of picking out your wedding attire."

She handed a white bundle to Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"Do you need help getting changed, Princess?"

Lucy shook her head quickly.

"Nope. I'm fine. Be right back."

Lucy entered the bathroom to change.

Natsu and Happy headed up to the loft while Virgo waited in the living room.

Lucy emerged first.

She was wearing a long, flowing white and gold dress.

It was strapless, short and form fitting, but had a sheer white over skirt that trailed the floor and was completely covered in gold sparkles.

"Cancer will fix your hair when we arrive, Princess."

Lucy smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Virgo."

The spirit smiled and gave a light bow.

"Anything for you, Princess."

Natsu and Happy came flying down from the loft wearing matching white tuxes with gold bow ties and lining.

"Are you ready, Princess?"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and Happy landed in Lucy's free arm.

"Yeah. We're ready."

"Hold on, Princess."

In a flash of golden light, they disappeared.

-In the Celestial World-

"Miss Lucy! Lucy!" They cheered and ran to her, surrounding her and wrapping her in warm, loving embraces.

The spirit King towered over them.

"Old friend, today is a joyous day indeed. Come, relax and enjoy the festivities for a while."

Lucy nodded.

"Thank you."

He grinned down at the tiny spirit mage.

Lucy smiled back but quickly began scanning the room.

"You looking for her?" Natsu asked softly.

She stopped what she was doing and looked down.

"I just thought... That maybe I could see her here..."

Happy hugged Lucy tightly.

"Don't be sad, Lucy."

Natsu patted Happy's head.

"It's okay, Luce. Take your time."

He smiled and grabbed happy from her.

"We'll give you some time."

She nodded and Natsu headed off towards Loki.

As soon as she was alone, Cancer, Virgo and Aries were on her.

"I have the perfect hairstyle for you, Baby."

Cancer snipped his scissors at the air.

"You look lovely miss Lucy! I hope you like it. I'm sorry if you don't..."

Virgo looked confused.

"Something wrong, Princess?"

Lucy shook her head.

"It's nothing. I love it, Aries."

Cancer snipped his scissors again.

"Go ahead, Cancer."

"You are gonna love your new do, Baby."

He began quickly working on her hair, a whir of hand motions and a few quick snips, before stepping back.

he put a hand mirror in front of her.

"Do you love it, Baby?"

She smiled and nodded.

"It's beautiful, Cancer. Thank you."

He had styled her hair down and had it lightly curled with a tiny gold star crown and a long veil that matched her over skirt.

Satisfied, The crab spirit wandered over to where Natsu and Loki were chatting animatedly.

Virgo could still feel that something was amiss.

"Princess, forgive me, but I sense there is something upsetting you."

Aries put her hands up to her mouth and gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Lucy! Is it about Aquarius? I'm sorry!"

Lucy sucked in a deep breath and shook her head as she let it out.

"It's fine, Aries. I just wanted her to be here for this, you know?"

Virgo nodded.

"I know, Princess."

Aries looked on the verge of tears.

Virgo turned to her and nodded.

"I'm sorry!"

She ran off towards the Spirit King as Virgo and Lucy stared after her.

"What's with her?"

Virgo made a blank expression.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Princess."

Lucy was about to call Virgo on her shit, but was interrupted.

"Old friend, grant my the key to Aquarius' gate."

Lucy's hand instinctively reached for her key pouch that she was still wearing over her dress.

Her lip trembled as her eyes slowly trailed down to it.

Maybe it was time to let her go.

Since the key was no longer usable for any celestial mages, perhaps the Spirit King just wanted it to return home?

She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear fell as she pulled the broken key from her pouch.

She carried it tenderly, like it was the most precious thing in the world.

To her, it was.

Tears fell heavily from her eyes as she lifted it up to the Spirit King.

Natsu and Happy watched on with heavy hearts.

Today was supposed to be a happy day, but it certainly didn't feel that way.

The key glowed and lifted into the air.

The Spirit King waved his hand over it and grinned.

It floated back down and Lucy caught it gently.

When she looked down into her hands she had no words.

She could no longer see through the blur of her tears.

"A gift."

The spirits all stood before her and smiled as they looked past her.

Lucy looked up to her spirits through blurred vision.

Virgo approached her and spun her around.

"We know, Princess."

Through the watery haze, she could see a figure.

Blue, shining, strong.

Aquarius.

She couldn't move.

"A... Aquarius...?"

The figure moved closer to her slowly until it was directly in front of her.

She could see her clearly now.

Her face held a small smile and her eyes were softer, kinder in a way.

She felt arms wrap around her.

"Stupid girl. I told you I wouldn't die. I have been with you all along."

Lucy laughed and wrapped her arms around the ferocious spirit.

"You're back!" She sobbed.

All of the spirits joined in their embrace.

"It is against Celestial Law to do such things, however, if one law can be pardoned, surely so can another."

The Spirit King grinned and laughed.

"It brings me joy to see my old friend so content."

Lucy smiled through her tears and raised Aquarius' key high into the air.

"Thanks for everything, Stache Face!"

"So you finally got a man? Never thought I'd see the day."

Aquarius teased.

She looked over Natsu and shrugged.

"I'm not surprised though... What with his looks and all."

Natsu scowled at the water spirit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Happy snickered behind his paws.

"I think she called you ugly, Natsu."

"Hey! I am not ugly! Tell her, Luce!"

Lucy laughed and shook her head.

"I am so happy."

She clasped her hands to her chest and cried tears of joy.

"Well, since you are in such a good mood, perhaps now is the best time for a ceremony, hm?"

Loki held an arm out towards the Spirit King who looked ready to officiate.

Lucy looked to Natsu with a smile and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the celestial alter.

"Old friends, we gather together to celebrate the joining of these two humans. Never before has this been done. Never before has a human's love touched us so deeply."

Lucy smiled at the giant spirit.

"Lucy, the human girl, old friend, you have changed us forever and we hope to do the same for you."

"You already have."

Lucy looked around at all of her friends and smiled kindly.

"Young boy, you are not fully human, I sense..."

He shook his head.

"Natsu is a demon from the book of Zeref, but he is one of the greatest people I know."

The spirit king hummed.

"Hmmmm... Yes. Like the Underworld King... I see. Boy, do you promise to protect this human and love her unconditionally?"

He nodded.

"I swear on my life. Nothing will harm her... And I will always love her."

Lucy stared at him with teary eyes as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Very well. Human girl, do you promise to protect and love this boy unconditionally?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I always have."

He beamed brightly.

"Quit smiling like that. It's creepy, Natsu." Happy stifled a laugh behind his paws.

He smiled brighter.

"I'll show you creepy, cat."

Lucy laughed.

She had no idea he had heard their little exchange, let alone remembered it.

"By the guidance of the stars, I bless this Earthly joining. Now, go. Celebrate!"

The spirits erupted in cheers and very quickly, banquets were rolled out.

Natsu approached the table with Lucy warily.

"There's no lamb or crab is there?"

Virgo appeared in front of him.

"Would you like me to prepare some?"

He shook his head and made gagging sounds.

"NO."

Lucy laughed and dragged him to join everyone at the table.

They all sat and chatted for hours.

As the celestial day was drawing to a close, Lucy gave Aquarius a long embrace.

"Don't summon me from sketchy places, got it?"

She nodded and smiled.

"I really missed you, Aquarius."

The water spirit frowned, but nodded.

"Me too. Now go before too much time passes."

She smiled and waved goodbye to all the spirits as Virgo prepared to take them home.

A flash of gold light separated them from their friends and suddenly they were home.

"Congratulations, Princess."

Lucy smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Virgo."

"Summon me anytime, Princess. Until then."

In a flash of gold, she was gone.

Lucy grabbed a change of clothes from the dresser and went to change.

Natsu stripped down to his boxers and tossed on a shirt from the dresser.

Happy removed the tux quickly and sighed contentedly.

Lucy exited the bathroom wearing shorts and a tank top.

"I guess we should check on things at the guild, huh?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head tiredly.

She smiled and noticed it was dark out.

Her hand gripped his and she dragged him up to the loft, Happy flying close behind.

"Tomorrow. It's been a long day."

"Aye!" Happy flew under the covers between their spots on the bed.

They climbed in and squished happy between them.

"Goodnight Natsu! Goodnight Lucy!"

Natsu rubbed the little Exceed's blue head.

"Goodnight, buddy."

Lucy smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Happy."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** I know that the Nalu wedding was rushed, but keep in mind that they are going to get an Earthland wedding as well!

Things will have changed a little, nothing terrible, after those 3 months. This is a fluffy story. Angst free zone.

There is a surprise coming in later chapters, I will warn you now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Promises Ch. 17: Desires of the Heart**

Finally, an update for Promises.

It's been a while.

* * *

Loud snoring filled her ears as she slowly regained consciousness. She smiled tiredly at the ceiling as she remembered that although this morning was just like any other, it also wasn't. She wasn't just Natsu's best friend, girlfriend or fiancee anymore. She was his wife. It felt so strange to say the word in her mind.

"Wife..." She muttered quietly to herself, testing out the word verbally. Yeah. Still weird. She rolled over to face the two warm bodies beside her. Between her and Natsu, Happy was spread out as far as he could, his little paws pushing into them. She smiled and poked the resting Exceed.

"Happy, it's time to get up. I bet Charle really misses you right about now..." If anything could wake him up it was Charle or fish. Unfortunately, Lucy didn't have any fish to bribe him with, so she had to resort to using Charle as incentive. His eyes flew open and he leapt from the mess of sheets between his two comrades.

"I'm coming, Charle!" He cried as he flew from the house. Lucy laughed and turned her attention to Natsu. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that. His monsterous snores roared through the house and he was drooling like Happy over fish, but Lucy wouldn't have it any other way. He was alive and with her. She would take nothing for granted. She didn't want to wake him, but they really did need to check on the guild. They were away for 3 months. Many things could have happened in that time. With a sigh, she leaned over towards the sleeping demon and tapped his nose gently.

"We need to go check on the others, Natsu..." She whispered in his ear. His lips stretched into a sweet smile and he pulled her against him. She gasped and tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. He only gripped her tighter.

"Come on, Luce... Just a little longer..." He yawned against her neck. She smiled and kissed his forhead. She brushed some hair from his face and sighed contentedly.

"Sorry, but no can do. It has been months. We need to get to the guild. Happy is probably already there by now." She reasoned. He slowly sat up and yawned again as he stretched. His legs swung to the side of the bed and he stood to his feet.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." His smile widened as he adjusted his scarf around his neck. He turned his head back over his shoulder and chuckled. "I wanna take on ol' Rusty and Ice Princess anyways." Lucy laughed as she pulled on her skirt.

"I knew you would. Just be careful, if they are there, the twins are probably going to be nearby and so will Juvia. She is pregnant. If you fight, take it outside, okay?" Lucy was used to Natsu fighting with Gray and Gajeel. It was a daily ritual, but even so, things were different now. He had to be a bit more careful. The last thing anybody wants is to be the cause of a loved one's injury. Natsu appeared penside as he stared out the tiny loft window by the bed.

"Oh, yeah. Kids. Yeah, I'll be careful." His expression went from serious to carefree in an instant. As soon as he saw that Lucy had finished dressing, he grabbed her hand and sped down the stairs and out the door, his new bride dragging behind him in a fit of terror.

* * *

"Natsuuuuuu!" She wailed as he hightailed it to the guild. She gripped him for dear life and screamed the entire way there. She was used to him just running off with her. He did it often, but it still never quite lost it's suprise. He skidded to a stop just inches in front of the large wooden doors of the guild. He set her on the ground and placed his hands on his hips cockily.

"WE'RE HOME!" He roared as he kicked open the doors. Lucy stood behind him awkwardly, waving at their friends as they entered the guild. Not everybody was there, but as they had hoped, Gajeel, Levy and the twins were there as were Gray and Juvia. Even Jellal and Merudy had come to visit from Crime Sorciere's headquarters across the town. Erza was at the bar talking to Mirajane as the others shared a table in the center of the guild. Natsu raced over to the table with Lucy dangling behind him.

"Welcome home! Congrats on your marriage!" Levy cheered as she cradled a sleepy bundled Chroma against her chest. Gajeel sat beside her with a sleeping India strapped to his chest. It was so odd to see Gajeel just casually sitting around with a baby strapped to him with a yellow baby wrap. Lucy thought it was adorable and imagined Natsu doing the same one day. She remembered the day they took care of Asuka and smiled fondly at the memory. She hadn't really thought of it that way then, but she really did think Natsu would make a wonderful father someday. She hummed quietly to herself as she watched Natsu zone in on Gray and Juvia. Yeah... Someday.

"Gray Sama, don't you think Erza San would look beautiful in a wedding dress? She has one in her Requip doesn't she?" Juvia smiled. She had been at it for months. Anytime Jellal was around and Erza stepped away, Juvia took the chance to torture him with marriage talk. Juvia was a patient woman and she was known for it, however, pregnancy had done things to Juvia that she couldn't explain. She was just so moody. It was so bad that Gray kept a travel bottle of Cherry flavoring with him wherever they went so that he could make her an ice bowl at a moments notice. Eating ice had a calming effect on her, so he took no chances. She went into this phase after exiting her sleepy phase. She was slowly losing her patience with Jellal. She understood well enough why he was the way he was. She was there for the Tower of Heaven incident. She had heard of his past and his memory loss and regain. She knew that he had suffered. He had suffered a hell of a lot. She knew this, but his self punishment was like a wet blanket. It needed to go.

"Yeah, she does, actually. It's really nice. I think she wore it for a play once." Gray answered with a smirk pointed at Jellal. At first, Gray was irritated by how much Juvia was talking about marriage around Jellal. He wondered what her deal was. He had pulled her aside and asked her what that was all about. When she filled him in, he was all in. Jellal was Erza's happiness and he would be damned if she wasn't getting it. Merudy never said that she knew what they were doing, but she absolutely did and she was all for it. She even continued the torture at the headquarters. She knew exactly what Gray and Juvia were doing. Honestly, the only one who didn't was Jellal.

"You know, I never did ask, but what is your view on marriage, Jellal?" Merudy asked with an innocent smile. Wicked little shit. Jellal had been trying to shove images of Erza waiting for him at the end of an isle dressed all in white out of his head for months with no success. Why was the topic of marriage so popular? He cleared his throat and turned to Merudy with a frown.

"Why, are you getting married?" He countered. Her eyes bugged and she gaped at him. Her fists balled under the table and her face heated.

"Absolutely not!" She shouted. He smiled and nodded, looking down at the table. He didn't know why they all were so interested in the topic, but if you couldn't beat them, join them. He sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I think that finding the one you love and committing to them for the rest of your lives is a beautiful thing." He answered honestly. Merudy hummed to herself and grinned, bumping him with her shoulder teasingly.

"Is that why you lied about having a fiancee?" She knew exactly why he had lied. He had told her and Ultear when Merudy called him on it back then. But, desperate times...

"Merudy, please. Let it go." He begged. She smirked and poked his cheek before taking a sip of her water. She set the cup down and leaned forward.

"Sure. As soon as you get a real one." She challenged. She knew that wouldn't make him propose, but maybe it would push things along. Jellal rested his face in his hands and sighed.

"I can't, Merudy. You know that." He spoke softly, thinking only Merudy and the dragon slayers could hear him. But, Juvia was too close. She heard him and her limit had been reached. That was it. She could not be patient with Jellal Fernandez a second longer.

"Jellal San. You are already with Erza San. You share a home, a bed, a life. You are already married. What difference does vows make? Stop punishing yourself! You are punishing Erza San, too!" She snapped. Gray immediately whipped out the cherry flavoring and began working on the ice bowl. Last time she got too upset she damn near flooded Magnolia. Levy and Lucy nodded from across the table. Merudy gave Juvia the thumbs up. Sometimes Jellal needed a firm hand. She wasn't sure if this would make him ask, but it had to put things in perspective for him for sure. Erza approached the table with three slices of cake. One for her, Jellal and Merudy.

"Natsu, Lucy. Welcome home. I trust there will be a wedding here as well?" Erza looked hopeful. She loved weddings. Lucy nodded. Erza smiled and took a bite of cake, satisfied. Jellal remained silent, which wasn't unusual, but Erza could sense that something wasn't right with him. She decided to let it go for now. They could discuss it later.

"Good. I look forward to it." It had been 3 months since Juvia had promised to help get Jellal to propose. Erza had heard from Jellal about Juvia's persistence and she was grateful to know that Juvia had kept good to her word, even pulling Gray and Merudy in on it. At least, that is how Erza saw it. But she was beginning to lose hope. She was even beginning to accept it. She had gotten this much from him. Maybe she should just be grateful for what he has already done.

"The twins have gotten so big, Levy. Has it really only been 3 months?" Lucy marveled at the sleeping chunks. Levy nodded and adjusted Chroma's position.

"I know, they are growing so fast. I think they are going to be big like Gajeel." She giggled and knocked Gajeel with her foot under the table. He grunted and patted India's back, smirking down at the mother of his children.

"Good thing yer used to being the shortest, shrimp." He teased. Her smile turned to a scowl and she narrowed her eyes as she puffed out her cheeks. Gajeel laughed and ruffled her hair. She swatted him away with her free hand. Lucy giggled and turned to face Juvia who was quietly working on her bowl of ice while Gray absently twisted her hair in his fingers as his arm rested around her shoulders.

"Have you found out what you're having?" Lucy asked excitedly.

Juvia swallowed the ice in her mouth and nodded happily. Gray smiled proudly beside her. Juvia placed a hand on her rather large bump and smiled. She was 7 months now.

"We're having a baby girl!" She announced cheerfully. Lucy smiled and hugged the water mage. She pulled back and placed a hand tenderly on her bump as she laughed.

"So many girls being born in this guild." She observed. She wondered if she would have a daughter. She didn't doubt it. Her mother's side of the family was pretty women dominated, but as far as she knew, Natsu's seemed to be a bit more boy friendly. Maybe she would have a boy. She tried to imagine what their kids would look like. Before she had always imagined little Happy's, which was really weird, but this time she was imagining a little girl with her eyes and Natsu's cherry blossom hair. That wouldn't be so bad...

"Nothing wrong with that." Gajeel added in from across the table. Lucy smiled and shook her head.

"No, nothing wrong with that at all." Natsu had been listening this whole time, and he hadn't said a word. Something had been on his mind since Happy brought up having kids that night while they were making dinner. He had started thinking of Igneel and he came to the decision that he wanted to be what Igneel was for him to someone else. He wanted to be a father. He remembered Lucy had insisted that she wasn't interested in being a mother right now and if she wasn't ready, he would wait. However long she needed, he would wait.

* * *

Later that night, Gray and Juvia are home preparing dinner for a guest. Merudy had come to dinner that night. Since the headquarters was so close to Fairy Tail now, Merudy lived close enough to drop by whenever. Juvia loved Merudy's visits and Merudy had become accustomed to Gray's accidental nudity. It didn't happen all that often, but when it did... It did. Juvia set the food at the table and sat beside Merudy while Gray sat across from them in only his boxers. Being in the kitchen while Juvia was cooking always made him too hot. Merudy placed a hand on Juvia's stomach and giggled when she felt a wave of movement.

"I can't wait to see her! Oh, babies are so precious!" She cooed. Juvia smiled and poked at her stomach to play with the baby. Gray took a bite of his dinner and shook his head.

"Pregnancy is weird. First she was always falling asleep and now she floods cities when she is upset." He regretted the words immediately. He prepared for the house to flood, but Juvia didn't budge. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry, Gray Sama." Merudy smiled and a mischievious glint sparked in her eyes. She rested her arms on the table and leaned towards Juvia.

"I can't wait to see Gray with a baby. That'll be interesting." She smiled when Juvia sighed happily and appeared to be day dreaming. Perfect. With a flick of her wrist the pair's wrists glowed pink. She had linked their senses. Before they could process what had just happened, Gray shot out of his seat.

"Something just moved!" He shouted in alarm with his hands raised high above his head. Merudy and Juvia laughed. Gray slumped his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck and held his lower back.

"Everything is so sore and I am so tired. Why does my chest hurt?" He whined. He knew how Merudy's magic worked. He remembered it from Tenrou. He sat back down and groaned.

"I don't blame you for flooding cities. Merudy, release us." He yawned. She giggled and the links disappeared. Gray sighed in relief. That was too weird. He wanted to get back at her, but didn't know how. He then remembered Lyon mentioning that he was coming to visit. He could use that. It was no secret that there was something between them since the wedding. Gray saw his opportunity and took it.

"Juvia, I forgot to mention... Lyon is coming to visit." Juvia smiled knowingly at Merudy. Merudy was stiff as a board.

"Lyon, huh? He visit often?" She asked as casually as she could manage. Gray smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, not often. This will be his first visit to our home, actually." Gray added. Merudy nodded and shoved a bite of food into her mouth. She hadn't seen him since the wedding, and she kinda wanted to see him again.

"When is he coming in, do you know?" Juvia smiled at Gray. He winked and nodded, crossing his arms.

"Next week." He announced. Merudy smiled awkwardly and continued eating, staring down at the table. She would just have to make sure she was at Fairy Tail next week when he arrives. She wondered if he would even remember her. They talked for a long time, but she was so much younger than him. What would he want with someone like her? Sure, she was an adult, but he was far more mature than she could hope to be. Maybe it was just a crush. She would get over it, eventually.

* * *

At the Redfox/ McGarden residence, Gajeel, Levy and Lily are climbing into bed after finally getting the girl's to sleep. Lily curled up at the end of the bed while Levy chose a book from her bookshelf. Gajeel pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed. He pulled the blankets from Levy's side so that she could get in beside him. She took her book and curled up beside him. He pulled the blanket over her and wrapped his arm around her. He laughed and ruffled her hair. Getting the twins to bed was always a struggle.

"Wanna try again? Gihi." He joked. Her head snapped around to look at him so fast that she would probably be sore in the morning. Her face read beyond done. She raised the book high in the air and gave him a single smack to the back of the head.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." She fumed. Pantherlily nodded in agreement. Levy opened her book and began to read, but stole pointed glares at Gajeel every now and then. Her pregnancy was so uncomfortable and if she managed to end up with another set of multiples she would have no choice but to kill him. She loved their girls, but she didn't think she could handle more than what she had. No way in hell.

"I was only messin' with ya, shrimp." He mumbled as he pulled her closer. She frowned and nuzzled into his chest, still reading her book. "You better have been."

* * *

Now that they were alone, Erza felt it was time to ask Jellal what was going on. As he changed into his pajamas, she quickly requipped into hers. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to get into bed. He gets in on his side and sighs. Erza lay back beside him and placed her hand over his.

"Jellal, I know something is wrong... Do you want to tell me about it?" He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he rolled onto his side away from her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry. Everything will be alright. Goodnight, Erza." She knew that there was something more. He was always a terrible liar. She honestly had no idea how he managed to keep up that Seigrain act to infiltrate the council. She decided for herself that it was just because he was a different man back then. She shut her eyes and sighed. He will open up when he is ready.

"Goodnight, Jellal." Jellal couldn't sleep. It eluded him. Thoughts of Erza were clogging his mind. Of course he wanted to marry her. Of course he did. And maybe Juvia was right. Maybe it was time to finally forgive himself. But, did he really have the right? Should he have ever came this far at all? Maybe Juvia was really right. Maybe he was punishing her, too. That just wouldn't do. Things need to change, soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**ATTENTION:**

Yeah, no it's not good.

Sorry guys, but I am going to have to give this story a break for now.

I have two new collaborative multi chapters about to begin plus I have to continue on with Cam Girls, Survival of the Fairies, The Sea Fairies and One of Us.

I had to make a cut and unfortunately Promises and Lost Girl are taking the hit.

I won't delete these.

Perhaps I may feel the urge to update them every now and then, but just know that Promises and Lost Girl are no longer a priority.

If I update them, it will probably be a rarity, but I am not entirely dropping them.

I am just... Let's call it an indefinite Hiatus? Yes. A hiatus.

I appreciate all of you who have sent me such wonderful reviews on these stories and I hope that you will enjoy my other works in the mean time.

All my love,

Bri


End file.
